Phantom Thieves Origins
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: Set in the same universe as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: A New Universe. Not every problem with Stands is solved by the Joestar clan. When a mysterious organization threatens Tokyo, it's up to a group of Stand using thieves to dispense their own form of justice. Watch out, cuz you'll never see it coming.
1. Heist 01: Light and Dark Intertwined

**This story is meant to tie into the Jojo New Universe I'm writing. Basically, it's a prequel of sorts for Part 12, Vanishing Act. Please note that if you want details for any Stand that shows up here, you can find it in Jojo New Universe. One chapter here counts for one chapter in Stars Are Eternal, so keep that in mind. Also, this story will include a particular detail from Persona 5 The Royal. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

Heist 01: Light and Dark Intertwined

Just on the edge of a small rural community in Japan, there was something out of place. A large, bustling casino, filled with patrons. However, as the people were gambling away, something broke up the normal atmosphere. A sudden alarm, trigged as guards in black suits entered the room. Up above, to figures dressed in black leapt across the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. "They're here," one of the guards noted. One of them reached a balcony as the two figures wound up near it. One was a young man with ruffled black hair, wearing a black jacket a dress shirt underneath, matching pants and shoes, and red gloved. There was a blue bird mask covering most of his face.

The other was a young lady with a revealing leotard under a similar jacket, dark leggings and high-heeled boots, white gloves on her hands. Her face had a wider black mask. 'Remember the gift given by our master,' said a voice over the guard's earpiece, 'Use it now.' The guard nodded. "Sacrificial Pyrekeeper!" A giant creature resembling a humanoid bull with a tail appeared. The young man chuckled. "So it's the same guy as before. We ready for this, Violet?" The girl, Violet, nodded. "Definitely, Joker." The two of them raised their hands. Joker called out, "W Boiled Xtreme!" Violet called out, "Be The One!"

From Joker came a crimson clad male figure with a top hat and horns, black bird wings growing from its back. Violet manifested a blue female figure, almost robotic in appearance. These two people were Stand users, and their powers were particularly versatile. W Boiled Xtreme scrapped its long, sharp claws along the ground, extending the nearby shadows and striking at Sacrificial Pyrekeeper. Be The One lifted its arms and drew in the local ambient light, firing a powerful blast that struck at the creature, knocking the guard down. 'You're useless!,' came the voice from the earpiece, 'Perhaps another will be more compatible with this being!' The creature disappeared, letting the duo escape through a nearby door.

After sneaking through a few winding hallways, they quickly dove out of a nearby window. At the bottom, they were confronted by numerous police officers. "Don't move Phantoms!," a sergeant called out, "We have you surrounded!" Joker chuckled. "Who has who surrounded? W Boiled Xtreme!" To the officers' shock, Joker vanished into the ground, merging into the shadows of the night. Violet smiled sweetly. "Better luck next time. Be The One!" The officers got another shock as he she seemed to change into pure light and leap away using their own warning lights.

The sergeant slammed his hand on the hood. "I thought we had them this time!" Inside the car was a young man with auburn hair. "You shouldn't expect them to be cornered so easily," the man said, "And it looks like we won't be getting their quarry either." The sergeant turned and was surprised to see the casino had vanished, leaving only the bewildered customers. "Just what the hell in going on in this city?" The young man, Goro Akechi, frowned. _'I knew the Phantoms would escape, but I was hoping to at least capture the one behind that casino manifesting. Seems he's even more slippery.'_

* * *

The two thieves met up on a nearby roof. Joker opened a briefcase he had hidden using his Stand's power. "We managed to steal the last piece," he noted, "Now we can mail it to the client. But it looks like the one behind the casino escaped." He pulled off his mask, as did Violet. They were in fact a young couple named Ren Amamiya and Sumire Yoshizawa. Over the last few months they had been using their Stands to steal priceless artifacts belonging to certain family clan on behalf of an unknown client. All the individuals who had these artifacts were criminals of some kind, and the duo took great pleasure in stealing from them. It made them feel like true master thieves.

But they had overheard some things during this final job. "It seems whoever was behind that casino appearing out of nowhere works for someone with designs on Tokyo," Sumire noted, "And probably all of Japan as well." Ren thought for a moment. "Our client said he could offer us anything in exchange for these pieces. I think we need to deal with this new threat. After all, we do have the power. We'll ask our client to arrange a transfer to a high school in Tokyo. I'm sure he has the connections to do so. My parents know a few people in the city, so finding a place to live shouldn't be an issue." Sumire nodded. "All right then. Looks like we're in this for the long haul."

* * *

It took some string pulling, but both Ren and Sumire were able to get arrangements to transfer to Shujin Academy in Tokyo on April 09 of 2017. Neither of them could move their entire family, but lucky Ren's parents new someone in Tokyo who was willing to take them in. Soon enough the train pulled into Yongen-Jaya. "So," Ren said, "We're looking for the home of Sojiro Sakura. One of my dad's friends is a regular at the cafe Sojiro works at with his wife." "We should be able to find it if we ask around," Sumire noted, "After all, I'm betting his cafe is pretty popular around the neighbor."

The two were in more civilian garments, and Sumire had let her hair down with both of them wearing reading glasses. It wasn't long before they found a small house tucked away in an alley. Ren rang the bell, and a young girl about two years younger the couple, with long red hair and glasses wearing a green jacket over her clothes. "Hey there," the girl said, "Can I help you?" "We're looking for Sojiro Sakura," Sumire explained. "Oh, sorry," the girl said, "Dad's not home right now. He should be working at the cafe at this hour." She signed off on a package brought by a delivery man before heading back inside.

It didn't take long to find the place, known as Leblanc. Inside, a middle-aged man was busy doing a crossword while a similarly aged woman was cleaning up the counter. On the news was a report of a bus careening out of control. "Lots of public transport being attacked as of late," the woman noted, "At this rate we may have to rethink Futaba's Akihabara schedule." The man just nodded before spotting the couple. "Ah, I forgot that was today." "I'm guessing you're Sakura then?," Ren asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, Sojiro Sakura. This here is my wife Wakaba."

"Pleasure," Wakaba said, "Now unfortunately we only have one spare bedroom, but I convinced Sojiro to spruce up the attic here in the cafe as well. Sumire, was it? How about I show you our home?" She walked out with Sumire. Sojiro sighed. "She always gets me wrapped around her finger easily. Anyway, Ren right? Follow me upstairs." The attic looked rather spacious. A few bits of clutter, but otherwise livable. "Sorry if it's a little cluttered," Sojiro said, "This was kind of last minute. If you don't mind me asking, why move out to the city like this?"

"Well, Sumire felt she could have a better chance of catching up to her sister in gymnastics if she was in a different school," Ren explained, "And while it wasn't easy convincing my parents to join her, I did suggest that I could get a better education at a larger high school." It was the cover story Ren and Sumire had thought up to explain their transfer while looking into the mysterious Stand user that created the casino. It was believable, easy to prove, and not even those who might look into the transfer because they felt threatened could say otherwise without looking suspicious.

"I see," Sojiro said, "I was told Sumire has a father in this city, but apparently her parents have been separated for some time now. Surprised they haven't finalized the divorce yet." "I don't think there will be a divorce," Ren noted, "It's not like they don't still love each other, they just wanted different things. Sumire's father has his talk show and her mother prefers living out where it's mostly quiet. But Sumire didn't want this to turn into a tug of war between her parents, so she sought alternative lodgings." Sojiro nodded his head in understanding.

"Sounds fair," he said, "I think Futaba might be the same in that situation. Anyway, tomorrow the both of you get registered at Shujin Academy. It's no Hope's Peak, but Shujin is one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan. The students may not be Ultimate quality, and if they were they'd likely be snatched up by Hope's Peak, but they are some of the most talented in Tokyo. It turned out to be pretty easy to get the both of you enrolled, what with you being a top ranking honor student and Sumire having gymnastic skills. Trains can be a pain to transfer through, so to start me and Wakaba will simply drive you there. But you'll have take the train afterward."

* * *

That night, as Ren slept, he felt his consciousness drift into shadows. As he awoke, he found himself in a velvet colored bar. Seated across from him was a gangly man with an elongated nose. This was the Velvet Room, a mysterious place between reality and dreams. Ren had a connection to this place thanks to W Boiled Xtreme and its ability which let him move through shadow, and he frequently found himself inside this room while drifting off to sleep. The man in front of him, Igor, was the caretaker of this mysterious room, and was a good source of information about the real world. Walking up to the table was a young girl with long blonde hair and wearing a blue dress.

"A new servant, Igor?," Ren asked. "Indeed," Igor replied, "Margaret felt she wanted to stay in Inaba, to observe the lives of those living there. But right now events are centered on Tokyo, are they not? So I felt a new assistant was in order." "My name is Lavenza," the girl said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Master speaks quite highly of your skills as a Stand user." "So Igor," Ren said, "We suspect the Stand user we recently swiped the last piece from is working for a larger organization." "Indeed," Igor replied, "As it happens, all of them are Stand users like yourself. In fact, their leader possess an ability that can give pseudo-Stands to other people, each with its own powers and abilities. And these can be taken away freely to be given to other individuals."

"Likely because the one who created the casino has no fighting ability of his own," Ren theorized. "To fight such a large group will take more than two," Igor noted, "You'll need a few more friends to pull this off. But that's the beauty of Stand users. Fate dictates that Stand users are drawn to each other, so finding allies may not be so difficult. Some good muscle, a tactician, perhaps a hacker given the modern times. I'm sure if you get the chance to explore Tokyo, you'll find plenty of skilled Stand users that can offer you plenty in terms of finding these mysterious individuals. Ah, but it seems the night is waning. We'll speak another time, should your dreams bring you here once more." Ren nodded as his vision started to fade."

* * *

**April 10.** Ren and Sumire were brought to Shujin. Sumire was taken to one homeroom, while Ren would be placed in the homeroom of one Sadayo Kawakami. The principal, Hideki Kobayakawa, nodded as the papers were properly signed. "Now I don't want to put any undo pressure on you," Kobayakawa said, "But your intelligence does precede you, Mister Amamiya. We expect that to be reflected in your grades. We here at Shujin do set a certain standard after all." "Not a problem," Ren replied, "I've found myself excelling in a number of courses. I believe this fact was reflected in the initial classes I signed on for."

"Yes, it certainly does set a good first impression," Kobayakawa admitted, "Miss Kawakami, make sure to take good care of him. See to it he gets well acquainted with your class." "Sure," Kawakami said, "But why my class, though?" "Our school is highly sought after by young and promising students," Kobayakawa pointed out, "That we were able to get two without needing to denying someone else enrollment is a lucky break. Don't worry, this won't wind up like the last school you taught at." Ren raised an eyebrow, but decided this was a private issue and didn't ask any questions.

* * *

Later, Kawakami was meeting another teacher, the volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida. "So I heard about the new students being enrolled here as transfers," Kamoshida said. "Yeah, an honor student and a gymnastics prodigy," Kawakami replied, "The girl, Sumire I think, said she was doing this to get out from her sister's shadow, since said sister is supposedly even better." "Well, this is certainly the best school to find your future," Kamoshida noted. Kawakami chuckled. "I'd have thought you'd be concerned about the volleyball team losing prestige."

"Hey, anything that takes the pressure of me is welcome," Kamoshida said indignantly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still trying to make the team the best it can be. But between all the honor students, this new gymnastics expert, and our star on the track team, I can't but feel like Atlas if he got some help from other titans. And a good thing too… I'd hate to think what would happen if that pressure got to me." Neither of them noticed a figure within the school, grinning. "So, control of the city starts with control of the future. That coach is the perfect scapegoat. Now… My Castle Stands!"

* * *

The drive home was incredibly congested as traffic was built up along the road. Over the radio, Sojiro overheard about a sudden subway accident. "Good grief, that's the third public transport that had a serious accident." "How does this keep happening?," Wakaba asked, "The official inspection showed no problems with either the busses or the tracks. This has to be a clear case of sabotage. But what's the motivation…?" Ren and Sumire looked at Wakaba just stared in surprise as Sojiro chuckled. "This is her when she's in her thinking mode. She'll snap out of it by the time we get back."

* * *

As it happened, the Special Investigations Unit was also concerned about the recent event. "None of the commuters still on the platform were seriously injured," SIU Director Toji Aizawa noted, "But eighty passengers are in critical condition. Fortunately, it seems their lives will not be lost. Still, these cannot be coincidences." He turned to the young woman next to him. "Niijima, I'm trusting you on this case." The young woman, Sae Niijima, nodded. She then walked out of the office, meeting Goro as she did. "So," she said, "Feel like taking your attention away from a pair of thieves to help me find some information?"

"For the time being," Goro said, "I was just calling in about finding a partner. Since the two Phantoms work together, I think I'll need an extra brain to pull this off." Sae chuckled. "I know why you think you can catch them as opposed to normal police, but you must admit you don't have nearly the right amount of experience. You've only had your Stand for two years." Goro shrugged. "You never know… I may just know a few good tricks after those two years. Anyway, what was this new case you were talking about?"

* * *

Back in their respective rooms, Ren and Sumire got into a chat room on their phones. 'Sumire Yoshizawa: So did Igor have any advice?' 'Ren Amamiya: Just trust in fate to lead us to allies with Stand potential. I got a chance to feel the school out, it definitely has the tell-tale signs of Stand energy present. We might be able to find some good candidates.' 'SY: Sounds perfect. We'll start our search tomorrow then? After classes, of course.' 'RA: Definitely. One other thing… I'm sure you noticed the rather large presence lurking in the background of the school. I believe we felt something similar to it when we found that casino.' 'SY: So you think it's someone similar? Then we should keep an eye out.'

* * *

**April 11.** Sojiro offered the couple a small breakfast. Ren was a little surprised to find it was just curry, but the flavor was so good he ultimately didn't care. Futaba was there too, enjoying several plates of the stuff. As Ren and Sumire headed to school, Sojiro and Wakaba got their first customer of the day. "Huh," the man said, "It's raining outside." Sojiro looked concerned. "Did those two remember to get their umbrellas?" "No," Wakaba said, "But most of the trip is underground. They should be good." "Actually," the customer said, "I heard some of the subway is closed for repairs around the Shibuya area, right on the way to Aoyama-Itchome."

The news was giving another report on the state of affairs involving the subway crash. "Jeez, my coworker got caught up in that accident and is now in the hospital. You know, I heard that someone somehow snuck their way into the conductor's room and knocked out the poor guy, taking over the train to wreck it directly." Sojiro looked surprised. "Why would they want to do that?" "Probably to discredit the Minister of Transport," Wakaba suggested, "After all, elections are coming up by the end of the year. Maybe someone's trying to make a statement."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren and Sumire had been forced aboveground and in the middle of the rainstorm. "Jeez, we need to check the weather reports a little closer," Sumire noted, "I can't believe I forgot to get our umbrellas." A young girl in a hoodie ran up next to them as they took shelter under an awning. She lowered her hood to reveal her platinum blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. She looked at the duo. "Oh hey. Are you guys trying to escape the rain too?" Ren and Sumire nodded as a car pulled up. The window rolled down, revealing Kamoshida in the driver's seat. "Hey, you kids need a ride? You'll be late otherwise."

Ann took the offer and hopped in the back, while Ren and Sumire declined, noting the rain was starting to let up. Another student, this one a young man with dirty blonde hair, walked up as Kamoshida drove off. "So much for getting a ride… Oh well, the rain seems to be letting up, I can just run the rest of the way." He then spotted the duo. "Oh hey, you guys are second years too, right? I don't think I've seen you before though…" "We're the new transfer students," Ren explained. "Oh right, I heard there a couple of new transfers," the man said, "Anyway, we should get going if we don't want to be late."

* * *

In a dark room, a lone figure received a video call from a male individual. 'Things are proceeding well with my plan,' the man said, 'I already have followers gifted with the shards you provided. Already our force is using their powers to grant us power across Tokyo.' "Good," the figure said, "Control Tokyo, and you control Japan. And to do that we need to attack the Japanese government on a number of levels. Imagine the scandal if a former Olympic gold medalist turned high school coach was suddenly suspected of illicit actions. Wouldn't exactly look good for the Minister of Education, now would it?" The two figures laughed at their plan.

* * *

Little did they know something was about interfere with their plans. The trio made their way to the school, but got a complete shock. "What the eff?," the young man, Ryuji Sakamoto by name, asked in shock. Where the school should have been, was only a giant castle. "Okay, pretty sure this place is supposed to be a school," Sumire noted. Inside, things got even more confusing. The place looked way too well decorated to be some of sort of facade. "I'm sure I saw the sign out front say Shujin," Ren noted. Just then, a couple people dressed in armor approached. "You there, you are under arrest for trespassing."

The man raised his shield to strike. Ryuji took a fighting stance. "I don't know what this is about, but I'm pretty sure you're the ones trespassing here, buddy." However, he got clocked on the back of the head by another soldier, Ren and Sumire getting the same treatment. They finally woke up inside a cell. "What the heck happened?," Ren asked. "That's what I'd like to know," came a male voice. A man dressed in royal garments entered the cell, accompanied by one of the soldiers. "I am Toshiro Ishishiro," the man said, "And only those whom I grant permission should be able to enter this place. This makes four who have somehow snuck in… The system is supposed to be foolproof…"

"System?," Ryuji asked. "Never you mind," Toshiro said curtly, "I can't have anyone knowing what is going on behind the scenes." He turned to the guard. "Execute them." The guard nodded. "Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac!" The trio looked shocked as a small floating creature with a jack-o-lantern for a head and dressed in robes and a pointed hat appeared, holding another lantern. "Just like the one in the casino," Ren noted, "Sumire, get ready!" Sumire nodded. Toshiro looked confused. "Ready for what?" The couple placed their hands on their faces. "W Boiled Xtreme!" "Be The One!"

Both the guard and Toshiro looked shocked as the couples' Stands appeared, the two of them dressed in their Phantom Thief outfits. "The heck…?," Toshiro said, "I'll go for backup, try and stall them." The guard nodded. Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac launched some small flames from its lantern, but Joker smirked as he used his Stand to become intangible before counterattacking, striking the pseudo-Stand and causing it to crack. The assault caused the guard to be knocked out. Ryuji blinked. "Wait… You guys have Stands? And those suits."

"So you have it as well," Violet noted. "Yeah, but I haven't really used it much," Ryuji said, "I mean, I use it to train my muscles so I can run faster, but that's about it. I don't pick fights to avoiding adding to people's perception about me because of my hair. Anyway, we should get out of here before more of those guys show up." The trio hurried through the various dungeons until they reached a small cell just past a raised drawbridge. Inside was small creature that almost resembled a cat. "Could this be the other intruder Toshiro mentioned?," Joker asked.

"Ah, you met the guys behind this then," the cat said, "I was investigating this strange phenomenon when I was captured. The key is right there, so could you help me out." Violet got the key and let the cat out of the cell. "Thanks," the cat said, "My name is Morgana, by the way. It may not seem obvious, but I'm a real cat. It's just that I happen to posses a Stand which let's me alter my appearance. It also let's me have my own voice. I could tell you guys are Stand users too." "Don't suppose you know the way out of here," Ryuji said. "I can help you out with that," Morgana replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kawakami was looking at the clock, concerned. It was almost lunchtime, and Ren hadn't shown up to school. In fact, two other students were also surprisingly tardy. "This isn't like Ryuji… And I didn't get the impression from either Ren or Sumire that they would skip classes. Mister Sakura called to say they left for school… Could the trains be more behind schedule then we thought…?" She sighed. "I can't believe this is happening so early in the year. What did I ever do to deserve this?" She hoped the trio would make it before class let out. She still needed to make introductions.

* * *

"So this entire castle is a Stand?," Ryuji asked. Morgana nodded. "From what I've seen of the Stand user, it's called My Castle Stands. In actuality it's just a dimensional overlay, everything we're seeing isn't part of reality. In fact, most people can't even see it. Only Stand users seem to have that ability, and even then they have to be actively looking for it. I had only recently awakened to my Stand, and felt the same energy from the school, so I got curious and… Well, now I know why you humans have the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'."

"Me and Violet were also looking for Stand users to help us out with something important," Joker noted. "And I've always been curious if I was the only Stand user in school," Ryuji admitted. "What about the others?," Violet asked, "We saw a bunch of people in cages on the way here." "The only people here who are real are us and those that the Stand user invited into his castle," Morgana noted, "Giving them power to act as guards. I think the one giving them these powers is a separate Stand user, since it's a different energy from the castle. Anyway, we can't waste time here. Come on, I'll show you the way out."

He ran over to a statue near a raised drawbridge and pulled on the jaw. This activated a mechanism which lowered the drawbridge. However, as they got past, they heard the guard from before calling out, "Stop right there, intruders!" This drew in another guard from a nearby room. "That's not good," Joker noted. The second guard called out, "Bedside Brute!" This summoned a small, winged demon wearing a pointed codpiece. "Let me deal with this," Morgana said, "Come forth… Anything Goes!" A large male figure with a barrel chest and huge mustache, wearing a bandana and carrying a rapier, appeared behind Morgana. "This is my Stand," Morgana explained, "In addition to the powers I mentioned earlier, it can also manipulate the wind. Allow me to demonstrate!"

The Stand waved its rapier in the air, creating a sudden air current that slashed through Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac. "Not bad," Violet said, "Let me give this a try. Be The One!" Her Stand appeared and fired a light ray through Bedside Brute, causing serious damage and forcing the two guards to retreat. "Why did they run?," Ryuji asked. "Too much damage and the pseudo Stand they were given will break and be revoked," Morgana explained, "And then given to someone else. They can only remain guards in this castle if they have those pseudo-Stands, otherwise they are at the Stand user's mercy."

"I think we met that guy earlier," Joker noted, "He called himself Toshiro Ishishiro." Morgana nodded. "Yeah, I think some of the other guards were calling him 'Lord Toshiro', or something like that. I'm still getting used to having human intelligence." As they kept moving, Ryuji noticed another student in a cell. "Hey, are you sure this guy isn't real?" "He's probably feeling the effects of whatever did this to him in the real world," Morgana admitted, "But this is just a mental projection created by the Stand user." Just then, the nearby drawbridge lowered to reveal another guard. "Great," Ryuji muttered, "More of them."

"Beguiling Girl!" The guard, who sounded more female, conjured a tiny pixie woman in a blue leotard. "We don't have time for this," Joker noted, "W Boiled Xtreme!" He summoned his Stand, who lashed out with its claws, striking the pseudo-Stand and knocking the guard aside. "Nice," Morgana said, "Let's go, the entrance isn't too far from here." He led the group to a small hallway off the side of the main entrance. "They'll likely have the entrance blocked," he explained, "But I know another way out." He opened a door to a side room and pointed out a large vent in the wall. "This leads outside. Let's hurry before anyone else comes."

* * *

The trio found themselves outside, accompanied by a small black cat. Ryuji blinked. "Morgana?" "Who else?," the cat replied, "I returned to my normal form once we escaped. And look, it seems we're able to use the outer layer like normal." Sure enough, the castle was missing, leaving only the school. Ryuji then checked his phone. "Ah shit, we're super late! How long were we in that place!?" "What place would that be?," a counselor said as he approached the trio. Ryuji thought fast. "Oh, we wound up getting caught up in subway repairs. Apparently the inspectors wanted to make sure there no further accidents."

The counselor didn't seem to buy it, but before he could say anything Kamoshida showed up. "Now now, it's only a first offense. I realize it might look bad if our school's star runner turns up late, but it'll look even worse if this winds up on his permanent record. As for the other two, well, they just moved in from out of town, didn't they? I'm sure they got confused trying to get used to Tokyo." The counselor sighed. "Very well, I'll overlook it this time. But try not to let this happen again." He walked off. "Thanks," Ryuji said, "I better go explain myself to the others." He walked inside. Kamoshida then noticed the other two. "Say, have we met before?"

"Earlier today," Ren explained, "You were offering us a ride to get out of the rain?" "Oh yeah," Kamoshida realized, "Guess you should have taken the offer. Anyway, you should head to the faculty lounge. Sadayo is pulling her hair out wondering where you are." Sumire headed for her own class, while Ren was lead to his classroom by Kawakami. Along the way, a couple of girls were whispering. "Is that the new transfer? He looks cute." "Don't bother," the other girl said, "I heard the other transfer, that gymnast girl, is his girlfriend. He's way out of your league."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizawa was going over various notes about Stand users brought to him by the Speedwagon Foundation. "Releasing information that suggests these attacks were terrorist action is helping lift from pressure off of the Minister of Transport's shoulders," he noted, "But soon enough things will get out of hand. I hope Akechi knows what he's doing. Bringing in more help would certainly be welcome, but we also need to find out who is causing these events. Sooner or later, we need to take the fight to them instead of just doing damage control."

* * *

The mysterious figure, known as the Mastermind, got a call from Toshinori. "You can't possibly be finished so soon." 'We have another situation,' Toshiro replied, 'My Stand's been infiltrated. It seems there were Stand users hiding right under our noses inside the school. Some of my chosen guards identified Joker and Violet, the Phantom Thieves who targeted our other agent a few days earlier. And I think they have a new member, as well.' The Mastermind narrowed his eyes. "This is an unexpected development. Keep an eye out for them. I don't want any complications as our plans unfold."

* * *

Ren caused quite a stir as he was introduced to the class. "Guy must be pretty confidant of his intelligence if he's willing to skip classes," one student said. "Maybe he just got lost," another suggested, "Tokyo is a big place, after all, and he's just transferred here." Ren was offered a seat right behind the girl from before, whom he overheard the others calling Takamaki. Later on, he was invited to the roof by Ryuji, with Sumire joining him. "So I was thinking about it," Ryuji said, "And I think we need to deal with whatever that castle is. The first thing I wanna know is what this guy hopes to gain by doing this."

"Does it have something to do with Kamoshida?," Sumire asked, "I saw some of the volleyball team sporting injuries like the ones those mental projections had." "It might," Ryuji replied, "Suguru Kamoshida is an Olympic gold medalist. He's got shades of his prime, but he chooses to use it to spearhead the next generation. He's not bad as far as teachers go, taking the team to Nationals. He's hoping to get them into the Olympics in 2020. His own way of preserving glory for the future. But after seeing his team with unexplained injuries, he's been giving them bigger and bigger breaks. The pressure might be getting to him." Ren looked thoughtful at this statement.

* * *

Sojiro wasn't happy when he heard that Ren had showed up late, but he was more worried than angry from the look of it. That night Ren was drawn back into the Velvet Room. "So," Igor said, "It would appear we are starting to grasp the nature of the problem surrounding Tokyo. And I suspect our Mister Ishishiro is part of the organization we discussed earlier." "And there's another one behind the scenes," Ren noted, "Giving these people hired muscle." "I was able to determine the nature of that Stand," Igor admitted, "But I don't know its name or who the user is. I was able to determine something important however."

Ren raised an eyebrow in interest. "You see," Igor continued, "If you should wind up completely breaking one of these pseudo-Stands, it is gone permanently and will weaken the main Stand. That could come in handy should you find him and confront him. But it's not as easy as it sounds. The shards' durability is impressive, and they can be healed by the main Stand. It may take several tries to pull off." "We did find a possible new ally," Ren said, "Though I never thought a cat could be a Stand user." "A Stand is just one's fighting spirit made manifest," Igor pointed out, "Whether that be one's strength of will or excelling in a profession. Animal instinct would definitely fall into that category. Ah, but the night is starting to wane. We'll speak again before long."

* * *

**April 12.** People on the subway were still talking about the subway accident. Other than that, the trip to school was uneventful. Ren was soon in social studies class, the teacher there being Mister Ushimaru. "Before we begin on studying society's rules," he said, "I think it best to start by teaching you the concepts of being a decent human being. Mister Amamiya, let's see if you know this question." Ren looked attentively. "The Greek philosopher Plato described the human soul as being divided into three parts," Mister Ushimaru explained, "Two of these parts are appetite and spirit. What is the third part?" "Logic," Ren answered almost immediately.

Mister Ushimaru smiled and clapped. "Yes, that's correct. Incidentally, Plato's teacher Socrates said that evil is only born from ignorance, not individuality. Such ignorance is likely behind the actions of the ones trying to disrupt the public transport system." That made Ren a little thoughtful. _'Every philosophy has its flaws, but could it be possible that these people don't even realize what they're doing to others? I guess it does make sense. I should bring this to Sumire's attention after school's done.'_ They had agreed to return to Toshinori's realm after class, to see what they could glean from it.

* * *

As Ren left for class, he saw the same blonde girl again, this time talking with a girl who was dressed like someone from the volleyball team. Outside, he met with Sumire and Ryuji in a nearby alley. "Okay," Ryuji said, "So we need to actively be looking for a Stand user to perceive this Stand. Let's wait until the school starts to clear up a little bit." After a few minutes, with the school yard cleared, the three of them focused and before long the castle manifested once again. Morgana was there in front of the main gate. "So you guys decided to return as well. I must admit, I was hoping to figure something out."

"Our main concern is trying to understand why Toshiro is targeting the school," Joker noted. "As it happens," Morgana said, "I found something underground that might answer that question. Follow me." He led the group down to the dungeons. Ryuji noticed the cells were now empty. "Where did those guys go?" "Probably transferred," Morgana suggested. His ears then perked up at some distance sounds. "Guards coming! Quick, in this door!" He lead the trio through a nearby door. Violet pressure and ear to the door. "The guards are outside, but I don't think they can see this door, even though they're talking about looking for us."

"Something I've learned recently," Morgana explained, "This Stand is anchored to reality using very specific points. Ironically, those anchor points are a blind spot. If I focus my Stand, I've found I can render the door to this room invisible via light refraction, and keep our voices from reaching people's ears. It's all tied to my gift of wind manipulation." "That's some extreme precision," Ryuji admitted, "Speaking of alternate uses for our Stand's, I managed to buy these yesterday." He got out a few weapons. A dagger and pistol for Joker, a rapier and rifle for Violet, a slingshot and short sword for Morgana, and a pipe and shotgun for himself.

Joker looked at the tools. "Aren't these replicas? I mean, they look real, but they can't really harm anyone." "True," Ryuji admitted, "But I figure we can channel our Stands' power through them, allowing us to harm a Stand without harming the user." "That's not a bad idea," Morgana noted, "And the realistic appearance will throw our enemies off-guard. Seems like things are clear outside, so let's put these to good use." Just down the nearby stairs was another guard. "This is a good chance to try these new tools," Violet noted. She channeled her light energy through the rifle and fired, knocking into the shoulder of the guard.

"The hell?," the guard said, spotting the group, "Gallows Flower!" A humanoid root-like creature with a flower for hair appeared. Joker smirked as he charged his shadow energy through the dagger, slicing through the pseud-Stand and causing the guard to run off quickly. Eventually, the group reached the lower dungeons. Inside, they saw several guards without their helmets on, torturing projections of members of the volleyball team. "This explains the unusual injuries some of the volleyball members have sustained," Ryuji noted, "And those guys beneath the helmets… I recognize them. Members of a local bully clique. The faculty have cracked down on them numerous times, only for them to try new tactics. Recently it seemed like they gave up altogether."

"Looks like they were given a brand new means of being able to torment their victims," Joker realized, "With Toshiro giving them the perfect ticket to do so." "And using Kamoshida as the perfect scapegoat," Violet noted. Ryuji memorized the individual faces. "I think we can use this somehow. Maybe get a sense of Toshiro's plan." They headed back up the main hall, only to run into Toshiro himself, along with two more guards. "So you interlopers returned," Toshiro noted, "I really would have preferred to avoid trouble. After all, the second people start talking about supernatural happenings, it's a countdown to how long it takes for a Joestar to show up."

He sighed as he shook his head. "But there's always someone out there ready to try and mess up your plans. All I wanted to do was create a scandal by using my friends here to plant suggestions into the minds of students so they'd their favorite volleyball coach was abusing them and no one would help them. Of course, the school takes its students seriously, so eventually the whispering would get the attention of most of the faculty, and then they'd inquire into Kamoshida's actions. And I've been setting things up so that no matter what he says, he'll look guilty. The scandal could easily go all the way to the Minister of Education, for allowing this travesty."

Ryuji started to turn livid. "You'd go that far!? All for a power trip!" "I don't expect you to understand," Toshiro said with a shrug, "Not that you'll need to in a moment. Take 'em out!" The two guards nodded. "War-hungry Horseman!" "Dirty Two-Horned Beast!" One of them manifested a knight in crimson armor atop a similarly colored steed, the other summoned a horse-like creature with two curved horns. Ryuji scoffed. "You know what…? I'm not normally the resort to violence, but the way you're treating everyone's lives like their your personal playing pieces… Is absolute bullshit!"

His body crackled with electrical energy, shocking everyone in the room. He ultimately manifested a biker outfit with a skull mask and yellow gloves. "I've had enough of you assholes! Switch On!" From behind him appeared a humanoid pirate with a skull for a head and standing astride a miniature pirate ship like it was a surfboard. Ryuji aimed his shotgun at Dirty Two-Horned Beast and fired, launching thunderbolts from the barrel which blasted the beast. The other guard tried to intervene, only for Morgana to come in and strike War-hungry Horseman with his sword.

Toshiro scoffed. "Not bad. I underestimated you. I didn't think you had the same drive as the others. But I have a little trick with this castle." He raised his hand, and to the group's surprise, he disappeared along with both the guards and the castle. The team was left with their civilian clothes standing inside the school entrance hall. "I should have realized he could do something like this," Morgana said, "Oh well, we'll get a better chance next time. He has to keep his Stand active whenever possible to enact his plan, after all." "I know one thing," Ryuji said, "Tomorrow at the volleyball rally, I'm intending to ask some of the volleyball team if they've had any experiences with those bullies lately."

"Sounds like a good plan," Ren admitted, "I think we can help as well." Sumire nodded. Morgana stretched out. "Well, I'll look around the school myself tomorrow and see if I can't find Toshiro in reality, or maybe figure out how to target him directly." Ren's stomach started growling. "Huh," Ryuji said, "Well, for now we should get something to eat. I mean, right about now it's rush hour on the subway, so it's good to kill some time before heading home. Come on, I know this great beef bowl place." The trio walked off for their meal as Morgana went his own way.

* * *

Meanwhile the girl Ren had noticed earlier, Ann Takamaki by name, was speaking with her best friend Shiho Suzui. "So how's practice going?" "Everyone's eager," Shiho said, "But the bizarre injuries that seem to come out of nowhere are getting to us. Not to mention they're not normal for volleyball practice. Like that sudden leg injury I had the doctor check out. According to his report, the only thing that should cause that is someone deliberately trying to break it. Anyway, I need to speak with Kamoshida about the starting lineup soon." Ann nodded, a little concerned about what was going on.

* * *

Sojiro noticed Ren entering the cafe as he worked on his crossword. "Oh hey. So you actually went this time." "It was only a one-time fluke," Ren pointed out, "I don't plan on making a habit of it." Sojiro smiled. "Don't worry, I don't plan on holding it over your head. Anyway, you look like you're in a better mood." "Well, I made a new friend today," Ren explained, "Two in fact. Anyway, I'm beat after today. I'm going to bed early." "Alright," Sojiro replied, "I'll just lock up for the night." Ren flopped on the bed, and his dreams took him back to the Velvet Room.

"It seems you have a new ally to work with you," Igor noted, "And, as it happens, I might be able to assist as well." "How so?," Ren asked. Igor chuckled. "I too have the capacity for a Stand, and it will be quite useful to you." He brought a small red card. "This is a manifestation of my Stand, called Bleeding Secrets. Write something on the card, and my Stand will insure it is stolen. Applied to a person, it can even steal aspects of a Stand. While it cannot steal an actual Stand, it can render a Stand dormant, leaving them open to be dealt with by more conventional means."

He handed a few to Ren. "With Lavenza's help, I should be able to produce a system that we can use to weaken the one behind all this." Ren smirked when he saw the cards. They reminded him of classic calling cards. "This should be just what we need." "You will likely encounter other Stand users that can help you in some way. But I don't recommend forming a superficial relationship. It must be one of trust and on equal terms. We have been working together for so long that I could definitely consider us true friends. This is the sort of experience I am speaking of. I'm sure you'll find others before long." Ren nodded, before feeling his vision fade again as he started to return to reality.

* * *

**April 13.** The big volleyball rally was happening, with Kamoshida overseeing the two student teams playing each other, calling out advice at key points. Sumire noticed Ryuji was distracted by Ann. "Someone you know?" "Just a friend from middle school," Ryuji said, "That's Ann Takamaki. She's famous around the school for her modeling career." Just then, one young student with dark blue hair got nailed in the face by a badly-aimed spike. Kamoshida was quick to rush to his side and get him to nurse's office. That got some of the teacher's talking. "I wonder if his plan will really work they way he thinks it will," Ryuji noted. "We can't take that chance," Ren said, "Looks like there's a lull in the action. Let's use this chance to speak with some of the volleyball team."

As luck would have it, some of the members of the team did have a few things to say, largely how the bully clique seemed to be more smug than ever. Most of the team found themselves developing bruises and injuries not consistent with heavy volleyball training, even for the national level they were striving for. "Speaking of that clique," Sumire said, "I haven't really seen them around school." "Bullies are cowards by nature," Ren noted, "And they know our faces and what we can do. They're probably taking steps to avoid us."

"Who's avoiding you now?," said a young woman's voice. It was Ann. "Oh, hey Ann," Ryuji said, "What are you doing around here?" "I could ask you the same thing, Ryuji," Ann pointed out, "I heard you were late the other day alongside the new couple. That's really not like you." "Trust me," Ryuji said, "Even for people like us, you'd have to see my explanation to believe it." Ren and Sumire looked at Ryuji, confused. "Ann's a Stand user too," Ryuji explained. "Let's just say I give a whole new meaning to the phrase 'that girl is hot'," Ann joked. "Anyway," Ren said, "We have reason to suspect the local bullies are involved in a plot to scandalize one of the teachers."

"You mean those mysterious bruises on the volleyball team?," Ann asked, "You know, Mishima from our class always suddenly sports massive bruises across his body. He says he keeps getting visions of men in armor suits attacking him in those same areas." "Men in armor suits…?," Ryuji muttered, "Could it be possible…? Where is Mishima right now?" "He should be heading home right now," Ann replied, "Kamoshida suggested he head home to avoid aggravating his injuries after that nasty spike earlier." The trio hurried to the front entrance. Sure enough, Mishima was there.

"Hey, Mishima!," Ryuji called out. Mishima looked at the group. "Oh, hey Ryuji. And… Ren, right? And Sumire too." "We heard about the strange visions you got before getting those injuries," Sumire said, "How guys in armor were beating you up." Mishima nodded. "Yeah. It was in some kind of stone castle, like the ones in medieval fantasy. Some of the other guys felt the same thing, only hazier. I'm not sure why it's only me." "I might have an idea or two," Ren muttered. Mishima might have had a Stand of his own. While most of the school was growing concerned about Kamoshida, the volleyball team was more or less in a healthy mindset. Clearly, something was keeping them safe from Toshiro's influence beyond the physical.

**Each chapter here will include six calendar days, and the schedule I use will be based off of Vaelis' Persona 5 walkthrough on GameFAQs, with some changes later down the line due to the Death Confidant's Rank 10 being at a different time depending on whether or not you choose to pursue a relationship (it kinda threw me off for a while, but I've got it all under control now). Read and review.**


	2. Heist 02: Blazing Thunder

**Before we begin, I must stress that I prefer my reviewers to have accounts on the site. Guest reviews **_**will**_** be removed, no matter how praising they are. Additionally, said review mentioned something that I must address. The entities being destroyed by the group are **_**not**_** Stands, they are aspects of a Stand. Said Stand is more or less a swarm type, so destroying the aspects, difficult as it is, will not harm the Stand users or anyone the aspects are bonded with. Additionally, Bleeding Secrets cannot remove Stands. It can remove Stand **_**energy**_**, without which the Stand cannot be maintained and goes dormant. With all that said, we get into the next member of the Phantoms, and how their operation starts. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

Heist 02: Blazing Thunder

**April 14.** In the school courtyard, Ann had noticed Shiho had a fresh bruise. "Jeez, that looks bad. Did you get hit by a ball or something?" "I wish," Shiho replied, "This thing just came out of nowhere. Not to mention I've been feeling serious leg and crotch pains. I've checked with a doctor and everything's fine down there, even though the pains are consistent with rape victims." She sighed. "If this keeps up, I may have problems with my starting position. Even Kamoshida's getting worried, since I'm the star player on the team. Not to mention the rumors that keep cropping up regarding him. Not that I put much stock in rumors."

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana had met up with the trio, who took him to the roof of the school. "So," Morgana said, "I was able to identify Toshiro here in reality. He's apparently setting himself up as one of the counselors, but he never really shows his face much, always diverting duties to other members of the faculty." "I bet he only took the position to keep an eye on things," Ryuji said angrily, "He doesn't care about the school at all, except for what it can bring him and whoever he works for." "I may have something that can help us deal with him," Ren said, "You know my power involves manipulating shadows, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?," Ryuji asked. "Slipping into shadows places me between realities," Ren explained, "And this allows me to access a small dimensional pocket known as the Velvet Room. The caretaker there happens to be a Stand user, and he provided me with these." He revealed the red cards. "Oh right," Sumire said, "I forgot about that old guy who's always giving you information." "These cards can be used to steal anything written on them," Ren explained, "Even Stand energy. In other words…" "We could use it to turn Toshiro's Stand dormant!," Ryuji said. "But to do that, we'd need to find the physical manifestation of My Castle Stands," Morgana noted, "The castle itself is just an overlay of reality. Essentially an illusion. And its got those guard guys inside it."

"Easy enough," Ren assured him, "This isn't the only card. Bleeding Secrets actually manifests these cards infinitely. And since they aren't real Stands, we can swipe them and weaken the organization by taking away precious resources." "Sounds like we have a solid plan then," Morgana said, "So, when should we do this?" "I guess we can start poking around tomorrow," Ryuji decided, "I mean, assuming everyone's free." The trio nodded. "We'll do this after school tomorrow," Ren said, "So long as we can avoid Toshiro spotting us we should have the run of the place."

* * *

After school, Sumire noticed Ann in the Shibuya Underground Mall, looking a little forlorn. "Hey there," Sumire said, "What's wrong?" "Oh, Sumire, right?," Ann asked, "Actually, things have been bothering me with Shiho. Think we can talk? I kinda need to right now." The two of them headed over to the local burger joint. "Shiho's been getting terrible nightmares as of late," Ann explained, "Someone wearing king robes raping her, always referring to himself as Kamoshida. Now granted, Kamoshida has been caught eyeing female students before, but he's never really acted on those desires. Besides, Shiho herself is perfectly fine when she wakes up, aside from some phantom pain."

Sumire narrowed her eyes. _'Is Toshiro trying to push the envelope?'_ Normal beatings clearly weren't working, so maybe Toshiro was trying to push a little further. "What makes you think Kamoshida has nothing to do with this?" "Because he's dating my homeroom teacher," Ann said, "Everyone knows about it. It's what makes the rumors even harder to believe. Something is wrong with the school, I can sense it somehow. It all started when that new guidance counselor applied, but he never does anything." "You mean Toshiro Ishishiro?," Sumire asked. Ann nodded. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

* * *

**April 15.** The next day, something crazy happened. To most of the school's shock, Shiho was seen walking up to the roof, her eyes glazed over. Just as she seemed to fall off the roof, as if pushed, something seemed to catch her in midair. Only the trio of Stand users saw what had really happened. Ann had rushed out, turning into pure flame as she did, catching Shiho just before she hit the ground. "What was that!?," Sumire asked in shock. "What, you thought I was kidding about the hot metaphor?," Ann replied, "I can conjure flames for precise strikes, and even transform into fire for increased speed. I can even slip through certain cracks. Fire can travel almost anywhere, after all."

That's when Mishima came running up. "Guys, something happened! Toshiro was just in the PE faculty room with Principal Kobayakawa! He was throwing around accusations about Kamoshida sexually assaulting Suzui!" Ann's eyes widened. "But… The doctor she was going to said that never happened!" "That's why there was no immediate action from the principal," Mishima clarified, "But there will be an official inquiry come the next school board meeting. If any evidence comes up that Kamoshida was involved in anything illicit…" The group looked at each other. "I think we need to deal with this as soon as possible," Ren said.

* * *

Ann wondered what the group was talking about, so she carefully followed them. "So," Morgana said, "We're going through with this?" "We can't let Toshiro walk all over the school," Ren noted, "Who knows what sort of 'evidence' he's crafting with his Stand even as we speak." To Ann's shock, as she followed the group, she saw the school somehow morph into a giant castle. The energy coming off of it was very recognizable. "A Stand…?," she whispered in shock. At the main entrance, Joker turned to Ryuji and Morgana. "Listen, if you guys are going to be members of our Phantom Thief group, you need proper code names. We need to keep this professional, after all."

"Sounds fair," Ryuji said, "Well for me, this mask sticks out most of all. So I'll just call myself Skull." Morgana thought about it. "I'm not sure I'd be able to think up something that's not cat-related." "How about we just call you Mona?," Violet suggested. Morgana nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. So, how do we start this?" "We pretty much searched the dungeons to completion, so I don't think there's anything there," Joker noted, "But there was a door opposite the room we used as an infiltration point. Let's see where that leads."

Sneaking in through the same vent let the group spy on Toshiro as he addressed his guards. "We have things set up nicely so far, but we need to monitor the girl Suzui closely. Somehow she failed to die when we pushed her mental image off the of the castle ramparts." "They did what now…?," Skull whispered in shock. "It did look like Shiho was pushed off the roof, rather than falling," Violet noted. Mona nodded. "Toshiro must not have been expecting anyone to be able to catch her. But this still puts Shiho in danger. So long as this Stand is active, he might be able to do worse to her without anyone able to stop him."

They headed into the other room, only to notice two guard inside. "This is a good chance to demonstrate what I was talking about earlier," Joker said. He took out one of the cards and wrote a name on it. "Okay, let's ambush them!" The two guards were caught off-guard as the four thieves slammed into them. "Shit, they came back!," one said, "Beguiling Girl!" "Dirty Two-horned Beast!" Their pseudo-Stands appeared. "Not the best odds for you," Joker quipped, "And they're about to get worse… Behold the power of Bleeding Secrets!" He got out two cards, each of them with the name of the pseudo-Stands written on them.

Joker quickly threw them into the two aspects. In an instant they were sucked inside the card. "What the he-" The female guard's words were cut off as both disappeared from the castle, the cards returning to Joker's hand. "Sweet," Skull said, "We can probably clean out the entire castle like this." Violet nodded. "Let's hurry into the next room. While in this room, Joker was also able to swipe Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac and Gallows Flower, causing those guards to also vanish. "So, what's happening to the guards?," Skull asked. "They're likely getting tuned out of the overlay," Violet theorized, "They no longer have anything resembling Stand energy, so they can't maintain a presence here."

The group managed to find a safe room in the hallway past the small mess room. However, the voices of a few guards was just outside. "Something's wrong," one guard said, "A couple of our comrades disappeared." "Dude, why do we gotta keep roleplaying like this?," the other one said. "What?," the first one replied, "I was really getting into it. Seriously, I'm starting to understand why geeks and nerds roleplay all the time. It makes you feel really badass. Anyway, that's not important. What is important is that other one we managed to find. Seriously, how do these people keep getting in? Boss says they have the same power as him, but I have no idea what that means."

"I think the boss called it a Stand or something," the second guard replied, "Come to think of it, that other one was Takamaki, wasn't it? Maybe the boss will let us have some fun with her." "Are you nuts!?," the first guard replied, "That would leave real physical evidence, and from someone other than Kamoshida! This plan's a bust if there's plausible doubt in the minds of the school board!" The two guards were heard leaving. "Ann followed us in here!?," Skull said in shock, "We need to go find her!" "It sounded like they were heading back towards the mess room," Mona noted, "There was a room barred off as we approached it, let's try there."

On the way, one of the two guards was waiting in the mess room. He balked when he spotted the thieves. "Where did you come from!? Beside Brute!" "I don't think so!," Joker said, using another card to swipe the pseudo-Stand. Once they reached the hallway, they noticed the doorway Mona mentioned was now unbarred. Inside, Ann was having trouble with some of the guards as Toshiro watched. "So you're the one who saved Suzui. I must confess, I never expected another Stand user. I should start keeping an eye on the student body."

"You're the one behind everything, aren't you?," Ann asked. The Phantom Thieves then showed up behind her. "Huh? You guys…?" "Damn it!," Toshiro said, "I can't go one day without having to keep an eye on you bastards!" "You're the bastard!," Skull called out, "We overheard you were planning on killing Shiho!" Ann's eyes widened. "Kill… Shiho…?" Toshiro scoffed. "I really need to work on my security. Fine, yes, that was my plan. The idea was to finally push the school board over the edge by raping a mental image of Suzui. Of course, it would implant the memories in her, and the pain, but not the physical price. That's why I figured it might be a good idea to 'convince' her to kill herself. The investigators would surely look toward Kamoshida without any issue."

Ann growled. "You… You've been toying with our lives this whole time! There's no way I'll forgive you for this! Life is Showtime!" A surprising torrent of flame erupted around Ann, revealing her now dressed in a tight red body suit that showed off her cleavage, thigh-high boots, a cat mask, and pink gloves. Her Stand was a female figure in a gypsy dress, with a feline looking face, black pigtails, and carrying two tiny men with valentine heads using chains. Toshiro turned to his guard captain. "Well what are you waiting for!?" The guard nodded. "Ambassador of Filth!"

He manifested a horned demon sitting on a toilet. Ann made a face of disgust. "Ew… That's just gross. Kinda undercuts my moment just now." She simply posed and conjured a few fire jets, blasting the pseudo-Stand, causing it serious damage. "Shit, she's too powerful," Toshiro realized, "We're retreating for now. Let's go." His dispelled his Stand, leaving the group in the middle of the school entrance. "Where did he go?," Ann asked. "He decided to retreat since he was concerned about losing another shard from his boss's power," Ren explained.

At a nearby convenience store, Ren explained everything. "I see," Ann said, "So that's what's been going on." "We could use another member," Morgana noted, "That is, if you're willing to join us." "That bastard tried to kill Shiho," Ann said, anger in her voice, "You bet I'm in." "Thank goodness," Sumire said, "I was feeling a little outnumbered as the only girl on the team. And your Stand is so powerful." "It's more about precision than raw power," Ann pointed out, "Though if my emotions run high the flames do get stronger." "We should find a place to meet up when we're ready to talk about going back to the castle," Morgana noted. "Already thought of that," Sumire replied, "We had a small hideout set up before we transferred here. We'll send you the info."

* * *

When Ren got back, the only customer was a woman in punk-looking clothes, though Sojiro noted she was supposed to be a doctor. However, something about her was radiating energy. Upstairs, Ren talked with Sojiro about Morgana staying in the attic. "I suppose that's fine," Sojiro said, "But make sure it doesn't wander downstairs. I do run a restaurant business after all." Once Sojiro was downstairs, Morgana smiled. "He won't have to worry. I might have taken to wandering if I was still a normal cat, but having a Stand caused my intelligence to increase, so I know how important his business is to him."

"Really?," Ren said, "What else do you know how to do?" "Well," Morgana said, "I know some tips for making special infiltration tools. Just get a few bits of scrap and I can show you how to make things like lockpicks, smoke bombs, really anything that can make it easier to get close to the physical form of Toshiro's Stand. I mean, you are taking care of me, so it's the least I can do. I'm just glad I finally have a place to consider home. Before my Stand awoke, I was barely surviving on the streets. Most humans just ignored me, and the rain was especially bad. But it's nice to have a place to stay that's nice and dry." "My pleasure," Ren said, "After all, we're Phantoms in arms now."

* * *

**April 16.** Ren was actually able to find a seat before the subway got too crowded. _'I should consider what to do with this time if I get another chance.'_ He overheard a couple of girls talking about how one of them felt sick and deciding they should look into the doctor at Yongen. "I think she's talking about the punk-looking woman Sojiro mentioned was a doctor," Morgana noted, "So doctors are people who provide medicine for humans, huh?" "Among other things," Ren said, "Some extra painkillers wouldn't be out of the question for our infiltration." He paused. "I hope this woman also practices veterinary medicine in your case."

In social studies class, Ren and Ann got a chat from Ryuji, talking about where the meeting was being held. Ren wound up getting nailed in the forehead by Ushimaru when he threw some chalk. _'Guess I've been getting sloppy,'_ Ren thought, _'I need to start building up my attributes if I'm going to effectively lead this team.'_ Finally, the team met at a small building just outside Yongen. "Wow!," Ann exclaimed, "How did you afford this?" "It turns out we have the perfect sponsor," Sumire explained, "A member of the Joestar family."

Ryuji blinked. "You mean that super rich family from America!? They're bankrolling us!?" "Let's just say the patriarch of the clan owes us a few favors," Ren explained, "They're picking up the rent for us, and offering a good amount of cash for every bad guy we take down in this city. Which brings me to the first item on our docket for this meeting." He got out a few notes. "Now, we need to set up a system in regards to dealing Toshiro. Any further confrontations before we're ready to confront him would be ill-advised, or he'll just run again. That means systematically taking out his hired goons. But that place is bound to be a maze, and we don't know how many he has."

He flipped through the pages. "So first, we need some meds to keep our strength up. There's a freelance doctor here in Yongen who has a shady history. We should be able to convince her to hook us up. Second, we need better gear. Even channeling all my energy through that pistol you provided, Ryuji, the gun still only fired like it was a normal gun, and had right around the same kick to it." "I gotcha," Ryuji said, "Actually, I know the store that gun came from. It's an airsoft shop, meaning so long as we obey the regulations set forth by the store we can dodge Japanese gun and weapon laws."

* * *

The doctor in question was a little curious regarding Ren's reasons for needing medicine. It turned out that because of the rumors surrounding her she often got patients with ulterior motives. Still, was willing to provide Ren with what he needed. However, as he left, another individual, a middle-aged man in a business suit and carrying a briefcase, entered the office. Ren overheard him ranting to the doctor about unethical formulas designed to increase physicality. He also mentioned the doctor's name, Tae Takemi. Ren raised an eyebrow before leaving.

"So a medicine that can increase one's strength, huh?," Morgana noted. "It's probably an exaggeration," Ren admitted, "But if the energy I felt off of her is any indication, she's possibly able to make her medicines more potent. You may not know this, but because of the way my Stand works, I can pick out Stand users much easier than most people who possess our power. It might be able to help us find allies who can help us out in various ways. We need to set up a system of confidants in order to streamline our operations here." Morgana nodded. "Sounds good. But first let's make sure we can secure those weapons."

* * *

**April 17.** Due to it being a Sunday, the group had the day off from school. Ann paid a quick visit to Shiho to check on her before the thieves headed for Shibuya. Along the way, they noticed a middle-aged man making public speeches involving the state of the country. "He's making some good points," Morgana noted, "But no one's really listening to him." "Most people find politics boring," Ryuji explained. The shop Ryuji had in mind was tucked away in a back alley along Shibuya's shopping district. The manager was rather surly, but willing to sell some beginner stock to the group since they seemed interested in the more realistic products. Ann found herself gravitating towards the SMGs and whips.

* * *

Back at Leblanc, Ren noticed Sojiro getting into a passive-aggressive argument with a rather haughty customer. Once the man had left, Ren looked Sojiro. "I hope you don't treat all your customers like that." "Only the ones that bug me," Sojiro pointed out, "The reason I opened a place here was so I could be with my family in peace and quiet. I'm not about to put on a fake smile for anyone just speaking their opinion without knowing what's coming out of their mouth. Like that guy just now, going on about rumors surrounding the recent public transit accidents. Most of which sounded way too absurd."

Ren nodded and hurried upstairs. He then cleared off the nearby work desk. "I think we can use this to make those tools you were talking about," Ren said to Morgana. Morgana hopped over and dropped a few bits of scrap. "You should be able to use these to make a lockpick. Get good enough and you could probably make several at once." Ren nodded and got to work, easily making a simple lockpick without much issue. "Looks our operation is ready to get underway," he said. He decided to get some rest for the following day.

* * *

**April 18.** Shortly after class the group was in a chat room discussing their next move. 'Ren Amamiya: Now that we have a steady source of supplies we should consider when we should make a move on Toshiro.' 'Ann Takamaki: The inquiry will be happening on May 2, during the next board meeting. If we can expose Toshiro before then, everything should be clear.' 'Ryuji Sakamoto: That gives us fourteen days to pull this off, right? We should have some time to improve our operation in the meantime.' 'Sumire Yoshizawa: But we can't slack off. If we don't expose Toshiro before the deadline, he could get away with everything.'

Ren took some time to grab a book from the school library. Apparently he could only check out one book at a time, so he started with one called Pirate Legend, a tale about the legendary pirate William Kidd. _'Kinda brings Ryuji to mind.'_ He also hit the underground of Shibuya, picking up a part-time job from the Triple Seven convenience store, as well as some plant food from the local flower shop Rafflesia. He then returned to Yongen and picked up some silk yarn and tin clasps from the second-hand shop. He then brought the group over to the clinic where Takemi was working.

Takemi was behind the front desk, and recognized Ren. "Oh, you're the guy from Leblanc. Are the meds I prescribed you not working so well?" "Actually, it's something else," Ren said. He manifested W Boiled Xtreme, testing a theory. As he suspected, Takemi's eyes went wide at the sight. The others showed off their Stands as well. "Ah… That's what this is about. Come into the office for a moment." Inside, Takemi revealed her Stand, a spiky looking female humanoid with a doctor's coat over most of its body. "This is Panacea," Takemi explained, "It secretes a special compound that can increase the effectiveness of any medicine I produce. I only ever use it on my own formulas, since trying to use it on anything else necessitates breaking the safety seal, which would cause the medicine to be discarded."

"So you make all your own medicine here?," Ryuji asked. "I'm still licensed to make my own medicine," Takemi explained, "Despite what some may claim. And I follow all regulations. Believe it our not, I'm a fully licensed doctor. It's just that circumstances have forced me to work out of a back-alley clinic." "Could someone have learned about the addition to the formula?," Sumire asked. "Impossible," Takemi replied, "The secretions created by my Stand can't be detected by normal means. The only evidence anyone has is the increased effectiveness, but there's nothing in the normal formula that would point to such results. That guy was just petty and vindictive."

Ren nodded. "Truth is, we're hunting a reality-warping Stand user with dangerous designs on our school. This is likely to be a long-term confrontation, so we were hoping to get a steady source of meds to keep our stamina up." "I see," Takemi said, "I guess fate drew you to my clinic. I can help you out, but I'd like a little something in compensation. See, I'm trying to perfect a particular medicine. But to do so, I need some help with the clinical trials. And young people around your age and body types would be perfect for that." They agreed to help out, but the formula briefly knocked out Ren. When he came to, he saw Sumire breathing a sigh of relief.

"Was that supposed to happen…?," he asked. "Not really," Takemi admitted, "But that's why tests like this exist, to find out what went wrong. It looks like it was the taste of the formula that knocked you out. It created a reaction when it hit your gastric juices, similar to surstromming. Ann also caught a little bit of it, but not as bad due to having a higher weight. Ryuji and Sumire weren't affected at all due to their regular physical activity. It improved their constitution." She wrote down a few notes. "This is definitely going to be important data… Anyway, let me know the next time you can in for further testing." Ren nodded, glad the feeling in the legs hadn't faded.

* * *

That evening, Ren finished cleaning up the remains of the attic. "That's looking a lot better," Morgana said, "Any more of this dust and my next hairball would be less hair and more… Things I don't even want to think about… Hey look, that plant looks like it's still alive." Ren checked out the potted plant. "I think this could brighten up the place. Glad I bought that plant food. Let's see what else we can dig up." Cleaning up the bookshelf revealed a small book called Yoncha Wanderer, a traveler's guide to the Yongen-Jaya region. "I think I'll read this when I get the chance," he said, before heading to sleep.

* * *

**April 19.** Ren heard a brief conversation between two students about reading to improving one's disposition. _'Considering I have a few books on hand,'_ Ren said, _'It might be a idea to get some more. I know where there's a few good bookstores around the city.'_ Later in class, the biology teacher Mister Hiruta, a rather effeminate individual, was giving a lecture. "The way people view the world differs from one person to the next," he explained, "As an example let's take a look at this diagram." He showed a quick sketch, a rectangle with two incomplete lines going diagonally through it. One apart poked out from the right side, marked A, while two parts poked out from the left side, marked B and C.

"Mister Amamiya," Hiruta called out, "Can you tell me which of the two lines on the left connects to A?" Ren took a careful look at the diagram. "That would be C." Hiruta nodded with a smile. "Indeed. It would appear your eyes can see the truth." He demonstrated why Ren was correct by using a ruler and pencil to finish the line between C and A, showing they did indeed line up properly. "This is just one example of what is known as an optical illusion. Without the aid seen here, some people will see line B as connected to A, while others may think neither line properly connects to A. However some, like Mister Amamiya, can correctly see that C does indeed properly connect. This is one example of how our brains process visual information, creating an illusion of reality in our minds."

* * *

Later, Ryuji led the group in doing some jogging around his secret training spot. "Good grief…," Ann muttered, "It's no wonder Ryuji's the star of the track team. He's leaving us all in the dust. How do you pull it off?" "Oh that?," Ryuji said, "While I'm training I use Switch On to stimulate my muscles. Naturally I only do this during training. I know people wouldn't catch me during an actual track meet, but it's still feels like cheating. I mean, plenty of athletes have had their careers cut short because of cheating." "Is that also how your hair got blonde?," Morgana asked. He had been watching from nearby.

"Nah, it's just dyed," Ryuji replied, "Gotta stand out somehow, right? Course, some people think I might be acting out like my dad…" "What about your dad?," Ren asked. "Guy was a deadbeat," Ryuji explained, "Always coming home drunk and beating up Mom. They finally divorced just as I was getting into high school. So it's just been me and Mom for a while now. Actually, my Stand awakened in response to one of Dad's beatings. My body just began sparking mid-strike and suddenly it was like he hit an exposed wire with a piece of iron. He called me a freak after that, and it proved the last straw for my mom. They started arguing for the first time since Dad starting becoming a deadbeat. She'd been able to handle it for the sake of keeping us together, but this just proved to her that he didn't care about us at all."

"Wow," Sumire said, "I had no idea…" Ryuji grinned. "Hey, it's all in the past now. Though I really wish our team counselor would stop using this as a heart-wrenching tale for publicity. I didn't get into track running to air out my dirty laundry. I was hoping that with a good-enough scholarship, I could start providing for Mom in the long-term. I mean, with Dad gone I'm basically the man of the house." "Why track though?," Sumire asked. Ryuji chuckled nervously. "I… Got really good at running trying to dodge Dad's attacks…" He and the rest of the group laughed at that.

* * *

That evening, Ren noticed his little houseplant was looking slightly withered, so he applied the bio-nutrients to the soil to perk it up. "That should help it look a little healthier," Morgana noted. "Now to get to work," Ren said, "I noticed the illusion created by Toshiro's Stand contains real treasure. But there's a possibility that some of the chests inside it could be locked." He started to make a couple lockpicks, and then noticed something. One of the tin clasps was a little wider than normal, and one of the silk strings was longer than the other. Grinning, he found he could shave off the excess and get a third lockpick from what he had. "Not bad…," Morgana noted, "That could come in handy when we're ready to infiltrate."

**For the record, Panacea's appearance is based off the mutated appearance of the main female lead in the hentai Cambrian (minus the naughty bits, of course). It's also a shout-out to Vanishing Act, which also had a Stand named Panacea (though that version could do full healing while this version can only enhance medication). Also, normally in Persona 5 Shadows that turn up as mini-bosses can't be negotiated with, since they're too loyal to the Palace ruler. But this is outright stealing the energy, so here it will be done (provided the pseudo-Stand is a regular guard in the overlay). Read and review.**


	3. Heist 03: Storming the Castle

**The walkthrough I'm using for this schedule has the Palaces be split up across two days. I find that fitting, since it means you get one day to assess the security, and another day to plan the infiltration. So we'll be doing that. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

Heist 03: Storming the Castle

**April 20.** Ren had managed to find a seat on the train and took the time to read some of Pirate Legend, though it was so long he wasn't able to finish it before the train pulled into his stop. Outside the school, a couple of girls were talking about possibly getting some part-time jobs to get extra spending cash. _'Wouldn't hurt to have a couple extra jobs on hand,'_ Ren thought, _'We can keep an ear to the city and supplement our income to buy more supplies.'_ After school, the group met up at the hideout. "We'll start digging through Toshiro's castle today," Ren said, "We should try to get at least halfway through if possible. At least far enough that we can map out the area."

* * *

Delving into My Castle Stands, Violet spoke to Ann. "So, have you decided on a codename?" "Oh yeah," Ann said, "You guys did mention we'd be doing that. Well, I actually decided to go with Panther. I mean, this costume is rather catlike, but I wanted to go with something more ferocious." "One thing I should mention," Joker said, "Now that we know the locations of a few safe rooms, we should be able to warp there instantly using our Stands. Let's get going." "One moment," came Lavenza's voice from nearby. The group turned to look at her. "Who's the gothic lolita?," Skull asked.

Lavenza rolled her eyes. "I'm an acquaintance of Joker. My master would like to speak with you all. Please, came inside." She revealed the velvet-colored door, which opened. The group entered the Velvet Room. "Is this some kind of bar?," Panther asked. "It is many things," Igor replied, startling most of the group, save for Joker, "But what it is depends on who enters it. Regardless, I have finally come to an epiphany. You see, the Stand that gives out the pseudo-Stands you've been encountering has no doubt realized what you are doing by now, and will likely hide quite a number of his aspects from you."

"This could potentially allow him to maintain enough strength to overpower you," Lavenza explained, "As with each aspect he loses, his Stand gets weaker." "But there is a solution," Igor assured them, "And the key lies with Lavenza's Stand." He held up a card with the words "Pillager of Twilight" written on it. "This aspect of my own Stand was how I learned how we can weaken this enemy Stand. And we can use it, in conjunction with another, to draw in more of that energy." Lavenza manifested a pair of guillotines. "My Stand, Dead Man, can fuse energies together. That in turn can draw in and negate an identical energy. Observe."

Igor handed her two cards, one for Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac and the other for Dirty Two-horned Beast. The two energies were transformed into figures wrapped in cloaks and chains, and placed inside the guillotines. Lavenza let the blades drop, causing the two figures to vanish into energy and merge into a yellow magatama with a gentle face. "Loving Bead," Lavenza noted, "This should effectively rob our enemy of yet more power. This will give you the means to remove aspects of this Stand that you normally could not reach. Good luck with the rest of your search."

* * *

The group warped to the previous safe room they had reached and kept going a little further. In one large room that held a cage, Joker used his increased perception to see several footprints, letting him hit the right switches to open the cage. Inside was a large table with a map on it. "Looks like this is a map for the castle," Panther realized. "It makes sense," Mona noted, "Toshiro obviously wouldn't need this, but his hired muscle might. But he also wouldn't want just anyone, so he kept it locked up. But it seems its incomplete."

"There should be another map towards the end of where this is leading us," Joker said, "Let's check the regions we can see on this map." Just outside, there was another guard, which the group ambushed. "You guys are still around!? I'll show you! Apprentice in a Jug!" A blue-skinned imp peeking out of a jar appeared. Joker grinned. "Thanks, we've been missing a few things." He tagged the pseudo-Stand with a card, forcing the guard out of the castle. The path lead over a few chandeliers hanging above the main hall, before the group was able to reach another safe room. The lockpicks Joker had made were proving useful for opening some of the heavier chests.

In a twisting hallway, two more guards got ambushed by the group, quickly calling out their powers. "Troublesome Maid!" "Mad Marsh Horse!" The first was a green-skinned girl dressed in simple maid clothes, the other was a green-skinned horse with a mane that looked like seaweed, and no hindlegs. Both of them got swiped by the cards Joker used. A third one showed up, hearing the commotion. "Brutal Cavalryman!" His shard was a blue armored knight on a normal horse, carrying a trident. This one got captured too.

"Toshiro must have asked for aspects that would fit inside a castle setting," Violet noted, "All demons and maids and knights." The third floor had an interesting puzzle in the library, involving the placement of a few books the group found. Inside a small room behind a hidden door in the library, they found a small stone and the other part of the map they were looking for. Joker tapped on a room in what looked to be the very center of the castle. "I'm betting this is where the physical form of My Castle Stands is located. Let's head there and see what we can find."

However, the group got stopped while in the chapel of the castle. A bigger guard showed up. "So you guys are still traipsing about as you please, are you? Well, you'll soon learn why that's a bad idea! Heavenly Punisher!" He manifested a large humanoid with angel wings that was wearing armor and carrying a longsword. The giant figure made to strike, causing the thieves to scatter. "Life is Showtime!" Panther shifted in fire and whipped around the giant archangel, causing it to flail around trying to hit her with little success. Skull then leapt in. "Switch On!" He conjured a quick lightning bolt, striking the wings of the figure and dealing damage.

Joker had slipped into the figures shadow. "W Boiled Xtreme!" He emerged from the shadow and his Stand lashed out with its claws, cackling as it did so. As the guard stumbled, Joker held out a card. "Your power is now ours." The card struck Heavenly Punisher, swiping the energy and removing the guard. He However, an alert was sounded at that moment. "That's going to bring guards running," Mona noted. "We've come plenty far today," Joker decided, "Let's make a retreat of our own and finish the job another time." The group nodded and vanished back to the entrance to escape.

* * *

**April 21.** Ren overheard some of the students talking about a new diner where it could be easy to study at. Before checking it out, Ren made a quick stop get some materials from the second-hand shop, as well as buy some gear for the group from the airsoft shop Untouchables. It was also in this area that Ren spotted a good place to slip into the Velvet Room whenever he felt he needed it. He also made note of the local arcade, Gigolo. The diner was mostly empty due to the rain, so Ren just ordered a hot coffee and got to studying. The peaceful and quiet atmosphere made it easy to concentrate. He decided to cap off the evening by finishing Pirate Legend at the bar in Leblanc, since it was empty.

* * *

**April 22.** Ren briefly overheard a conversation about the timing of certain events. He decided to make a mental note of that. He also stopped by the library real quick, turning in Pirate Legend and grabbing Zorro, the Outlaw to read. "Now that seems like my kinda book," Morgana noted. However, there was no time to read just yet, as the gang was preparing to finish off the infiltration of Toshiro's castle. They were starting again just outside the chapel. Since it had been a few days since they left, the alert was down and the area was empty, letting the Phantoms keep moving until they found themselves outside a tower.

"That tower is where we'll find the center of My Castle Stands," Joker noted, "Let's make our way up there quickly and carefully." Rather than take the door, which was likely locked anyway, they leapt up across the ramparts of the castle roof, soon reaching the tower interior. The place looked like gravity had taken a vacation. "What's up with this?," Panther asked, "It feels like Toshiro is losing his grip on reality." "We must be reaching his actual body in reality," Mona theorized, "Meaning he's getting more desperate." The path was long and winding, and revealed a few shortcuts for the end.

Along the way, another regular guard was spotted. The group ambushed her quick. "Oh shit!," she called out, "Twilight Prostitute!" She conjured forth a winged female wearing a black leotard with high-heeled boots and gloves. The pseudo-Stand was quickly grabbed. Further up, there was a dangerous scythe trap over a passageway that was the only way forward. "Those things are moving way too fast," Skull said, "There's no way we could bypass 'em." Violet noticed another statue, but the mechanism for it wasn't working. "It looks like the eyes are missing from this statue."

"They must be the key to this mechanism," Mona noted, "But where could they be? We've been pretty thorough in searching the castle." "There might be some enemies that have them," Joker suggested, "Let's backtrack a little and see what we can find." The keys happened to be held by the same guard who had the War-hungry Horseman. While he escaped before they could do anything besides grabbed the keys, Joker was able to grab Menacing Owlman, a humanoid figure with an owl's head and wings. The final obstacle was a half-formed spirit, looking like a slime with no eyes and a vaguely phallic shape.

"That's just gross…," Panther said. "I agree," Violet said, "Let's hurry up and finish this place." Eventually, they reached the doors to the throne room. "Feels like the front door is crawling with guards," Skull noted, "Is there any other way up?" Joker noticed the nearby statue was climbable. "This way." They reached an upper balcony. Down below, Toshiro was not happy. "I'm losing guards at too big a rate. Is there no one who can tell me where those thieves are!?" The remaining guards shook their heads. "They keep moving from where we last saw them," a captain said. Toshiro scoffed.

"He has no idea," Panther said, "Let's see what's in the room nearby." It turned out to be a treasury of sorts, with a large crown that looked semi-transparent. "This must be it," Violet said, "But now what?" "We need to make this solid somehow," Joker said, "If we can force Toshiro to consolidate his power, it should force this item to manifest properly." "That sounds dangerous," Skull noted, "If we do that, he's likely to start attacking with his Stand. Still, we've come this far. So what's the plan?" "Now that we have our infiltration route," Joker said, "We simply send Toshiro a little warning about our arrival. No simple Stand cards, we're sending an actual calling card letting him now we're onto him, and we're stealing his treasure."

Skull smiled. "Dude, that sounds awesome! When should we send it out?" "Leave that to me," Joker said, "I have several copies back at the hideout. I'll bring one over when everyone's ready. Now let's hurry and get out of here before Toshiro starts sensing us." They hurried on out. Before leaving fully, Joker made good use of Lavenza's power to steal the energy of Snake-tailed Turtle and Vigorous Bead. Once back in reality, the gang felt dead tired and split up to head for their various homes. "I'm thinking tomorrow might be a good time for the calling card," Ren said to Morgana. Morgana nodded. "The sooner the better."

* * *

**April 23.** Ren was in history class with Mister Inui, who was discussing the Roman Empire. "As I'm sure many of you know, it was during the Greek Empire that the Olympic Games began, however the Romans also continued that tradition. In fact, they were so popular, even the emperor himself joined in. Mister Mishima." Mishima stood up. "Can you name the Roman emperor who participated in the Olympics?" Mishima seemed a little clueless, causing Inui to sigh. "Nero, Mishima, it was Nero. Let's see if someone else was paying more attention. Mister Amamiya."

Ren stood up next. "What type of event did Nero introduce to the Olympics just so he could participate?," Inui asked. "Singing," Ren replied. Inui nodded. "Exactly. Of course, Nero was completely tone deaf, but he won anyway since no one was willing to oppose him. It was actions like these, plus his lecherous nature, that had him labelled as a despot, though in recent times historians have been reevaluating this ideology. Nonetheless, he was known to be a very poor sportsman. Not like Kamoshida, who valued his team during his own time in the Olympics." "Toshiro is definitely the real despot here," Morgana noted.

* * *

After getting a few last minute materials, Ren met the group at their hideout. "You tried something like before?," Ann asked. Ren shook his head. "Up until now all our targets have been material. That said, if Toshiro can be made to perceive that his Stand can be stolen, we should be able to pull this off. We'll have two calling cards, one from Igor and one to alert Toshiro." He nodded to Sumire. "Make sure the message is good." Sumire nodded. "Count on me. Have I ever let you down?" Before heading off to bed, Ren fashioned a couple more lockpicks for later.

* * *

**April 24.** Kamoshida sighed in worry as he walked through the school. He knew he was innocent of the charges Toshiro was bringing against him, but he wasn't sure if he could prove it. Just then, he saw a bit of commotion near one of the bulletin boards. Curious, he approached the board. Plastered all over it were several cards with a logo made up of a top hat with a mask that look titled to one side. On the backside was a message made from newspaper clippings. "Toshiro Ishishiro, we are the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, and Panther. Today we will be stealing the crown of your castle." Kamoshida blinked. "Crown…? Castle…? And why are they targeting-"

"Who posted these!?," came Toshiro's angry voice. He had also seen the cards. "Just what is this all about, Toshiro?," Kamoshida asked. Toshiro scoffed. "There's no need to share that with you. Soon enough this school won't even be your concern." Kamoshida narrowed his eyes. _'If this calling card is for real… You might be forced to eat those words…'_ Nearby, Ren chuckled. "It's working. You feel that change in his Stand?" "We got the bastard," Ryuji said with a grin, "And he has no idea. Sumire did a great job." "Time to go finish this," Morgana said.

* * *

The group found Toshiro inside the throne room, the giant crown not far from him on nearby pedestal. "So, you finally found the center of my power… For all the good it will do you! I'm not sure what you meant by taking my crown, but there's no way I'll be risking that! My Castle Stands!" The throne morphed into a giant armored king, the crown on its head. "This school is mine for the taking!," Toshiro announced. "We'll see about that!," Joker said, "Let's go Phantoms!" The giant king swung its sword, but the group dodged out of the way. "Anything Goes!" Mona morphed into pure wind, blasting the king with a quick punch right to the stomach.

Panther and Violet raced along the giant's feet. "Be The One!" "Life is Showtime!" Panther blasted the king's feet with a few flames that got it stumbling back, while Violet used her light powers to blind it. "My turn!," Skull called out, "Switch On!" He bounded up the giant king like a lightning bolt before planting a giant shock right to its forehead. Toshiro stumbled back as his Stand took damage, then noticed Joker's cocky grin. "This is about to end… W Boiled Xtreme!" His Stand unleashed its claws, striking at My Castle Stands with tremendous zeal, cackling all the way. This wound up knocking the crown from its head, which Joker hit with a card from Bleeding Secrets.

Toshiro felt the effects immediately, crying out in shock and anguish as the world created by his Stand started to crumble without its energy. Before he knew it, he was back in his office. "What's going on in here?," came Kobayakawa's voice as he heard the sudden cry. He entered the room and gasped. So did Toshiro. That's because inside Toshiro's office was all the evidence of his plans to frame Kamoshida. "It's just like I mentioned it, Kobayakawa," Kamoshida said as he entered, "I don't know who these 'Phantom Thieves' are, but they clearly knew Toshiro was up to something."

"I always had my doubts that you were responsible, Kamoshida," Kobayakawa said, "And this evidence vindicates those doubts. That said, we'll still need to make an official inquiry. But I have every confidence that no legitimate evidence against you will be found." He glowered at Toshiro. "As for you, you'll be sent to the authorities immediately!" Kamoshida breathed a sigh of relief as he left the room, but blinked when he saw five figures just on the roof, one of them, dressed in black, giving him a thumbs up. "Could those have been…?" But the figures had already dashed away.

* * *

The group returned to their hideout, Joker still holding the crown. "It's been completely drained of Stand energy," he noted, "Nothing more than a simple object right now." "We'll keep it here until there's no doubt the school is free from Toshiro's influence," Violet said, "We should be finding out on May 02, correct? Afterwards, we'll see if we can't pawn this off." "It would be a bad idea to keep it," Panther admitted, "People might ask questions." Skull stretched his neck a little. "So, what should we do now?" "I know a place we can chill out before sleeping," Joker offered.

* * *

Ren led the group to Leblanc. The TV was set to the Home Shopping Channel, and Ren liked the price on what was being offered, so he placed an order. Sojiro noticed the group. "Ah, these must be the friends you mentioned. Listen, Ren, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you." "What would that be?," Ren asked. Sojiro smiled, and behind him appeared a mechanical humanoid that looked like it was brewing coffee in its stomach. The others looked shocked. "This guy has a Stand?," Ryuji asked. Sojiro looked surprised. "Oh, so you all have it. I thought it was just Ren. I noticed him talking with his cat, and to be perfectly honest I figured they were both Stand users since Morgana seemed to be speaking Japanese."

"I should have known he'd be that perceptive," Morgana noted. "Anyway," Sojiro said, "This is Soul Kitchen. It can create a harmless additive to any dish I make that boosts vitality in anyone who eats it. It's why my cafe is so popular with the locals, and why I mostly stick to coffee and curry. Helps to disguise the effect. Now the reason I'm showing you my Stand is because it's a sign of trust. See, with me having to balance my restaurant and family matters, I could use someone helping out around the place. Don't worry, I plan on showing you the ropes." Ren nodded. "I see. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you'd mind letting my friends order here." Sojiro nodded. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

* * *

**April 25.** Ren had another chance to get a seat on the train, taking the time to start reading Zorro, the Outlaw. In class, Kawakami was giving a lecture. "More and more these days certain phrases are being used in a manner different from what they are supposed to be. For example, people saying 'I could care less' don't realize that saying that means they do care a little bit. The proper term for an instance when they don't care about something would be 'I couldn't care less'. Here's another example. Mister Amamiya." Ren stood up. "The term kakushinhan is taken to mean any criminal act done in cold blood," Kawakami said, "But what is the true meaning of this term?"

Ren thought for a moment. "Conviction that you're right," he finally said. "That's correct," Kawakami replied, "This term was once used to refer to crimes committed out of morals or politics. But the current usage, referring to people who commit crimes knowing that they are wrong, is becoming more and more popular. Actually, talking about the old usage of kakushinhan puts me in mind of those people who sent that calling card yesterday, targeting Ishishiro." Morgana chuckled. "If she only knew three of those Phantom Thieves were in her class right now…"

* * *

After class, Ren bought a CRT television from the second-hand store. The owner was so pleased he threw in a DVD player and channel tuner for free and offered to have it sent to Leblanc. That afternoon, the group was getting into exercising again. "Yo, Ryuji," came a voice as several more students showed. "Oh hey Nakaoka," Ryuji said, "Takeishi too. What are you guys doing here?" "We were hoping to get in some training out back here," Nakaoka explained, "But it looks like you brought along a few friends." "So everyone on your team uses this spot?," Ann asked. "Sure," Ryuji replied, "I mean, the terrain is great for building leg muscles. It's been my secret to success."

"I'm just surprised you don't get such speeds when actually running," Takeishi said, "You always seem so much faster when training." Ryuji grinned. "That's because I'm working harder to force my muscles to overcompensate." Ren realized this was the perfect cover for Ryuji using his Stand to help train, since overcompensation was a real thing. "Well, we still need to find some places to train harder," Nakaoka said, "Coach is talking to a new councilor later to discuss the team's future. See ya around." The team walked off. Ryuji seemed apprehensive. "I don't like the idea of a new councilor being called in, especially after Toshiro." "I doubt he'll be the same," Ren pointed out, "But we should keep an eye on him just in case."

* * *

That evening, Sojiro heard Ren come in. "Ah, good to see you here. Listen Ren, I've been thinking, and if you're going to be helping out in the evenings, I might as well stop insisting on a curfew. For now I'd like you stick to Yongen, however. You still need some time to get to know the city in the day. That said, if you're looking for something to do, there's a bathhouse just across the street from here. And as it happens, they have a special bath with medicinal herbs. I'd recommend you enjoy the bath regularly, though keep in keep in mind it does cost a few yen." "I think I'll do that," Ren said. "Oh, and your packages arrived just now," Sojiro said. After unpacking the stuff, Ren enjoyed the nearby bath, feeling a lot more refreshed. Things were starting to look up.

**You can look up most of the Shadow names on the Persona wiki to know who is who, but I did add in a few names for Personas that could only be found by fusing. In this instance, Loving Bead is Saki Mitama, Snake-tailed Turtle is Genbu, and Vigorous Bead is Kushi Mitama. There's one other Persona between Arsene, the "Pillager of Twilight" and Archangel, the "Heavenly Punisher", but I'm saving that one for the Strength confidant. Read and review.**


	4. Heist 04: Cooling Down

**With the threat of the Coronavirus causing quarantines and shutdowns in my region, I decided to bunker down for a while. I will be uploading once a day to let you all know I'm still out there. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

Heist 04: Cooling Down

**April 26.** It was still a few days before the board meeting, so the group had some downtime. After getting some more plant food, Ren decided to catch a flick. As it happened, the local movie theater had a penchant for showing American movies, and right now they were featuring Slumdog Millionaire. Ren was still talking about it to his friends back at the cafe. Sojiro was continuing to teach Ren the finer points of coffee making. However, his expression turned sour when a middle-aged man walked in, whom Sojiro seemed to recognize. "What are you doing here?," Sojiro asked, "How'd you even find this place?"

The man gave a smile that was rather unsettling to Ren. "I just wanted to talk to her, you know? I heard you guys moved out here, so I thought I'd say hello." "Well your timing is awful," Sojiro said, "Maybe next time you should try our actual address and talk to her directly instead of trying to use me as a medium. Now, did you want to place an order, or should I kick you out for disturbing my customers?" The man took one look at the angry faces on the teens in the cafe and decided now wasn't the time for anything. "Alright, alright. But I'll be sure to come around again."

"He seemed suspicious," Ren noted. "Who was that guy?," Sumire asked. "No one worth really mentioning," Sojiro said, "Just someone Wakaba knew from a while ago. They haven't talked in forever, and I guess he thinks I can patch things up between them. Anyway, Ren, let's see how your work is coming along." He tried the cup Ren had made. "Mmm… Not bad. You need to work on the flavor profile, but it looks like you've already perfected the roasting process. Keep this up and you'll make a fine barista yet." Ren smiled.

* * *

**April 27.** Ren was currently in math class with Miss Usami, who was drawing a complex diagram within a rectangle. "The world of mathematics is filled with unexplained phenomenon," she stated, "This diagram I'm drawing holds one such quirk. Mister Amamiya, could you tell me the minimum number of colors you would need to paint each region in this diagram, without any two adjacent regions having the same color?" Ren took a quick glance at the diagram. "Four." Usami nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Though to be honest that answer is considered common sense."

She demonstrated why Ren's answer was correct by using red, blue, yellow, and white chalk to fill in the various regions. "In truth, any flat image can be painted using only four colors at minimum, such as a world map. This principle has been acknowledged since ancient times, but remains only a theory and is difficult to accurately prove, given many countries' flags have three or even only two colors. It's one of this world's many mysteries, just like the recent attack on public transit or that costumed group who supposedly targeted Ishishiro for theft." Morgana snickered a little at that last bit.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the group was working on another clinical trial with Takemi. After Ren woke up from another blackout, Takemi finished her records. "That should be everything for today." "So you are here," came a curt voice. The group turned to see a police officer walk in. "I'll need you to turn over all your records for the day. I bet you didn't have time to dispose of any incriminating evidence." "All my records are right there on the desk," Takemi said, "I've already documented my time with my patients here, and they're the only one's I've had today."

The officer was stunned by what he heard. "I'm thinking he was expecting something shady going on here," Ryuji noted. "We already have a signed agreement to perform clinical trials in this place," Ren noted, "It's all been legalized and with consent." "I'm guessing my former boss sent you here on trumped up charges of illegal billing," Takemi noted, "Well, it's a waste of time. Honestly, if you're so incompetent that you can't tell when you're being manipulated I have great concerns for our cities police force." The officer grumbled. "So, managing to squirm out of another one, huh? I should have expected no less from the 'Plague'."

As soon as he walked out, Takemi sighed. "How annoying…" "Why would he consider you a plague?," Sumire asked, "None of the medicine here is dangerous or anything." "Oh, it's not because of the medicine I develop," Takemi clarified, "But it's really more of a personal matter. Anyway, annoyances aside, it looks like I got some good data from this trial. Stop by again some time." The group headed for their homes, and Ren decided to start getting some practice in by using the coffee siphon. So far the results were coming out good, which Sojiro appreciated.

* * *

**April 28.** There wasn't much to do, but Ren and Ryuji did get a chance to hit the bath in Yongen. "I gotta admit," Ryuji said, "It's kind of a pain waiting for things to resolve. At least we know Toshiro is getting grilled right about now. I heard the cops called in a special unit bankrolled by the Speedwagon Foundation." "I heard about that," Ren said, "A group specializing in crimes committed by Stand users. Then again, I'm sure you've heard what happened in Morioh back in 1999." Ryuji nodded. "I can't believe such a dangerous Stand user was done in by an ambulance of all things." "Just a reminder that we're still human in the end," Ren replied.

* * *

**April 29.** It was Showa Day, so there was no school. Ryuji decided to treat the group to his favorite ramen shop is Ogikubo. "Wow!," Sumire said as tasted the soup, "This stuff is great!" "I know right?," Ryuji said, "Me and the team come here all the time after practice." "Any word on that new councilor the team was taking about?," Ann asked. Ryuji shook his head. "Nothing's been finalized. I think they're waiting until the school board meeting. Speaking of which, that's coming up soon. I've been hearing chatter from the teachers. Looks like things are gonna be alright."

"Much of the 'evidence' Toshiro had is getting thrown out in light of his conviction," Ren noted, "And whatever's left won't be enough to put Kamoshida in any sort of trouble. But there's one thing on my mind. Where did Toshiro get all his help from? The power that was given to those bullies…" "He's got to have some serious connections," Sumire noted, "Otherwise he'd have gotten so far, or been able to fabricate evidence so cleanly. Well, at least not until we showed up." "Once we've confirmed everything's okay," Ann said, "We should totally find a way to celebrate." Ren decided to cap off the evening by practicing his coffee making.

* * *

**April 30.** Ren managed to find a seat on the train and finished reading Zorro, the Outlaw. "Nice read," Morgana said, "I should consider practicing to see if I can shapeshift into a human. But first I think I'll practice learning how to act human. I mean, I may have human intelligence, but I'm still a cat." Ren's major class that day was English with Miss Chouno. "In today's modern times, it's important to understand not only the English language, but its idioms as well. Even those from other languages. For example… Mister Amamiya."

'_I'm getting called out a lot in class,'_ Ren thought as he stood up. "Explain what I'm asking for with this question," Chouno said before switching to English, "Are you a wunderkind?" "You're asking if I'm a prodigy," Ren replied. Chouno clapped. "Yes, that's exactly right. The word 'wunderkind' is a German word literally translated as 'wonder child'. The child part can be easily discerned when you remember the same word is used in kindergarten, which is a child's school. The wunder part… Well, that's obvious. As such, wunderkind is used to refer to a prodigy, or a youth of uncommon talent."

She continued with her lecture. "The origin of the English word talent from the Latin talentum, which was a sum of currency given to civil servants. The greater their skill, the more they earned. This is how the word become adopted to mean become synonymous with 'skill'. Such adaption is common in the English language. And with the sort of adaption you've just shown, Mister Amamiya, I'd say the answer to my question in your case is 'yes." "If only she knew," Morgana said. Ren chuckled to himself.

* * *

After school, the group continued with Takemi's clinical trials. The formula was getting better, slowly but surely. "Looks like the inhibiting effects are working," she muttered, "This is definitely going to go a long way towards correcting my mistake…" "Mistake?," Ren asked. "I made clinical error in my past that caused me to get blacklisted in the medical community," Takemi explained, "That's why they call my the Plague…" "It can't have been that bad, right?," Ryuji asked, "I mean, you still have your license and all." "But you guys are the only real patients I've had in a while," Takemi pointed out, "Heck, most ambulances won't drop patients off, even in an emergency." She sighed, making the group concerned.

* * *

That evening, they hung out at Leblanc, as Sojiro continued instructing Ren on coffee making. "Yes, that looks good," Sojiro said, "Looks like you've been practicing. Keep that up and we'll make a barista out of you yet." He then got an unexpected call. "Hello?" His face turned stern. "You again? How did you even get this number. For crying out loud, if you need anything from her then just talk to her directly." As Sojiro hung up, Ren said, "That wasn't some sort of ex-boyfriend, was it?" "Hardly," Sojiro replied, "Just a family member. Anyway, unless he becomes a real pain there's no need for you to get involved." Ren nodded and got back to work.

* * *

**May 01.** With the new month, and on a Sunday, Ren decided to take a trip to the Shibuya underground. There he noticed the juice stand had an ad out for a special health drink called aojiru. This week's special was beauty aojiru, which was mixed with collagens to improve one's skin. "Might as well give it a try," Morgana said, "Maybe it'll help your social skills." Ren bought one. It didn't look bad, but the ad did mention it was supposed to be bitter. "Whelp, bottoms up." The drink was indeed a little bitter, but not so much that Ren couldn't get it all down.

* * *

He still needed something to get the taste out of his mouth. Luckily he was able to hang out with Ryuji and head for Ogikubo. However, the ramen shop turned out to have been packed. "Jeez, did they put out an ad or something?," Ryuji asked. "What now?," Ren asked, "It doesn't look like the line's too long." Ryuji nodded. "Plus my stomach's already in Ramen mode, so we might as well." As it turned out, the duo was in just the right spot to receive a commemorative prize, a decorative bowl. Ren headed home and crafted a couple lockpicks to pass the time. "Tomorrow we see the fruits of our labor," he noted. "Here's hoping things go well," Morgana replied.

**A slow chapter, but that's how it'll often go. It's just how the walkthrough I'm using is structured. Read and review.**


	5. Heist 05: Rise Phantom Thieves

**It's for the Phantoms to really get their operation started. We delve into the mystery of just who is handing out pseudo-Stands like he's Father Roche (little nod to my Jojo fic). Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 05: Rise Phantom Thieves

**May 02.** A school assembly was called on the day of the board meeting. The group looked on as Kobayakawa addressed the students. "I'm sure you've been hearing rumors as of late regarding the unfortunate incident with Miss Suzui. Let me say this here and now… It's been confirmed that she did not try to kill herself. An official investigation has proven that Toshiro Ishishiro was attempting to kill her using some sort of hypnosis technique." That got a confused and scared reaction from the student body. "Let me assure you all," Kobayakawa continued, "The police have arrested Ishishiro and he is being made to answer for his crimes. In other news, the official inquiry into Suguru Kamoshida's actions has proven that he has been making no illegal actions during his time as coach of our school's volleyball team."

Ryuji grinned. "Success. And it looks like the school's abuzz." Sure enough, there were whisperings among the students. "Did you get that picture? Those guys in costume." "Are they the Phantom Thieves who sent the calling card? One of them _was_ carrying a crown." Ryuji checked his phone. "Dude, that picture's all over the internet!" Sure enough, there was the picture of the Phantom Thieves in full costume, Joker still holding the crown. The students kept chattering. "I guess Ishishiro saw this school as his own personal castle. That must be what the calling card was referring to. Where'd he get that crown though?" "That little kitty mascot is so cute." "Mascot!?," Morgana called out indignantly, getting the group laughing.

* * *

The group headed over to their hideout. "So how's Shiho doing?," Ryuji asked. "She's doing just fine," Ann said, "Luckily the only injuries she suffered was some minor whiplash, which… To be honest… Might have been more my fault. But it could have been a lot worse. After all, she was being mentally pushed off of a three-story building. Even if it hadn't killed her, she'd likely be comatose for weeks with serious injuries. But as it is, she'll be back in school in a few days time." "That's great to hear," Morgana said, "I wonder if she'll ever know who really saved her."

"Well, she does know I have a special power," Ann admitted, "But she thinks it's just some sort of pyrokinetic psychic power thing." "Stand power has been mistaken for psychic ability in the past," Sumire noted. "As well as being the power of gods," Ren added. "Even if we are basically gods among men," Ryuji said, "We still have a responsibility to help people. Like we did today. What Toshiro was doing with his Stand was unforgivable." "There may be even more like him," Morgana noted, "Stand users that can affect reality on a massive scale. Regardless, I think we should celebrate our victory."

"I was able to find out how much the crown's worth," Ryuji said, "The gems and gold are real, but it's still a novelty at best. Thirty-thousand yen was the best offer I could find." "That's still enough for a good celebration," Ann said, "In fact, I know the perfect place." "And I know just the place to sell off this piece," Ren said, "The owner of Untouchables will buy anything without asking, and at a decent price too. I was able to sell off all the old junk we had in this manner." "Sweet," Ryuji said, "Let's make plans to celebrate on Children's Day. I mean, we have the whole week to plan this shindig." Before turning in for the night, Ren used the public bathhouse again.

* * *

**May 03.** Constitutional Memorial Day. Ren was helping Sojiro around the cafe. On TV there was a news report about Toshiro's arrest. "So all that was happening at your school, huh?," Sojiro asked. "It was pretty surprising to hear about," Ren replied, "By the way, me and my friends are making plans for today and tomorrow." Sojiro nodded. "I hear ya. You can't get much out of Golden Week if you don't enjoy the time off. Well, my business will still get a few customers over the next few days. People like to relax after all. Make sure to enjoy yourself." Ren nodded as he finished up.

* * *

**May 04.** Greenery Day. As Ren walked out with the crown hidden in his bag, he noticed a young woman enter the cafe. He had seen that woman before, a local prosecutor named Sae Niijima who was working on the public transit case. Sae was quick to notice Ren. "Oh, are you a part-timer?" "Something like that," Ren replied. "You go to Shujin, correct?," Sae asked, "I know someone who goes to that school. I'm glad that things are alright there now. It's really been a major news story for the last few days." Ren nodded before heading out.

* * *

The manager of Untouchables checked out the crown. "Well, the materials are legit, but this is a novelty decoration at best. I can only offer thirty-thousand yen at most." "That's fine," Ren said, "It's about the price I was expecting to begin with." The manager nodded. "It's just about time… Listen, before you leave can you take this bag with you?" He brought out a small bag that clearly had something in it. Ren had an idea what was going on, having seen two gentlemen talking with each other just outside. He'd been a Phantom Thief long enough to know plain-clothes officers when he saw them. Ren nodded and took the bag.

As he left, the two officers entered. "You're Munehisa Iwai, right?," the more aggressive of the two said, "We need to make a quick check of your inventory." "Go right ahead," Iwai replied, the response shocking the officer. The older officer shook his head at his hot-headed partner. "Were you really expecting him to refuse? This is the real world." The younger officer spotted Ren. "You, kid! Show me that bag!" He got slapped by the older officer. "Forget the kid, we're here to talk with Iwai. Stop bothering his customers."

Ren turned to walk out, grinning once his back was to the officers. Just outside, Morgana popped out of Ren's school bag. "So what were a couple of plain clothes officers doing at an airsoft shop? No matter how realistic the guns look, they're still fakes, and thus legal by Japanese standards." Ren got curious and peeked int the bag. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The gun looked so real, even though a close enough inspection revealed it was just another model. "This is clearly higher quality," he noted, "If we can convince Iwai to make us tools like these, it'll be easier to use our powers with them." Morgana nodded.

* * *

**May 05.** It was finally Children's Day, and it turned out the place Ann had chosen was the public buffet at the Hilton Hotel. While Morgana was getting his fair share of sushi and Ren and Sumire had a variety of foods on their plates, Ann was ploughing her way through the cake dishes while Ryuji was all about the beef. "Calm down you two," Sumire said, "Keep eating like that, Ryuji, and your boast of eating until you puke is gonna come true." "Sounds like you two have done this sort of celebration before," Morgana noted. Ren nodded. "We were being bankrolled by a very generous individual in our early days. We'd always celebrate at places like this."

He went up for another plate. As he did, he overheard a few people talking, most of them about Toshiro's actions and possible connections to the attacks on the public transit system. Later on, Ren, Morgana, and Ryuji headed upstairs to the bathrooms. As they came down, a couple of guys in black suits butted them out of the way. "Hey!," Ryuji said, "We were here first!" "We're in a hurry," the man said curtly. The man's boss, an older gentleman who was completely bald, said, "Don't be so rude now. They're guests here same as us. There's more than one elevator on this floor, so let's just take a different one." The men turned around and bowed. "Sorry, Mister Shido."

The man, Shido, nodded. "Now then, has our contact in the SIU gotten anything out of Ishishiro?" "Nothing so far," another man replied, "Our contact is bringing in some specialists from the Speedwagon Foundation who we believe might have some answers as to how Ishishiro perpetrated his crimes." Shido nodded. "And what of these Phantom Thieves? Any word on them?" The man shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter in the long run," Shido said, "But I will need to find my son a few extra allies in light of that calling card. I was under the impression there were only two of them, but that recent photo showed they had new members."

As Shido and his entourage got on one of the elevators, Ren and Ryuji got on their own. "What was that about?," Ryuji asked. "I've seen that man on the jumbotrons in Shibuya sometimes," Morgana said, "He's a major politician. And apparently he's running for prime minister this year. I guess he has a vested interest in the actions of Toshiro's organization, since they do seem to be targeting the governing ministers." Back at their table, the two boys shared this information with the girls. "Who is this son Shido was talking about?," Ann said, "I didn't know he even had one."

"That's not important right now," Morgana replied, "Honestly, I'm not concerned with police or detectives that we can hide from or evade easily. I'm more concerned with how we're going to seek the rest of this organization." "Well, I may have an idea," Ryuji said. He got out his cell phone. On it was a website called the Phantom Afficionado Website. "This site is dedicated to people's thoughts on the Phantom Thieves," Ryuji explained, "It even includes a few polls. Like for example, it seems overall Mona is the most popular one. Huh… Whoever made this got our names right just from looking at a picture."

"I'm glad to be the most popular," Morgana admitted, "But it's likely only because there are so many high school girls that like cute cats. But where are you going with this?" Ryuji grinned. "If we can get in contact with whoever made this site, we can have them ask all of Tokyo to help us find leads on Toshiro's accomplices! I mean, the whole world was able to help track down a training camp for Syrian rebels, the terrorist group ISIS, and the serial killer Kira. So why couldn't they track down an organization like this? Even if they are Stand users, the results of their actions should still be noticed by the public."

"I like the idea," Ren said, "But if we do this, we need to all agree once a potential target has been identified. These guys are going to be very dangerous if they want to use a little more leverage to try and stop us, so we need to know when to back out and keep our heads low." The group nodded. "Looks like everything is official," Sumire said, and she raised her glass, "Here's to the formation of the Phantom Thieves organization." The group all raised their glasses and gave a toast to their union. Things were really looking good.

* * *

But things were not so good for the group the Phantom Thieves were targeting. Several figures were seated around a table and talking. "Toshiro's arrest makes things problematic. I'm still trying to infiltrate the public prosecutor's office, and by the time I succeed the damage will already be done." "I've recalled what's left of the entities I loaned out to Toshiro's little goon squad. I'll redistribute them soon enough. But in the meantime I've lost many aspects of my Stand, and it's weakened me. So for now, let's focus on our next major goal."

He pointed to another figure. "How goes your actions against Ichiryusai Madarame?" "Progressing slowly. My actions are already starting to bear fruit. I've accessed his atelier and have already begun affecting most of his students. One has even committed suicide all on his own under the pressure. The real issue is Madarame's adopted son Kitagawa. Ever since said suicide he's been keeping a close eye on me. But with Madarame's upcoming exhibition, I should have more freedom to move about." The lead figure nodded. "In the meantime, my Legion of Monsters will keep burrowing into the center of people's minds…"

* * *

That evening, Ren found a good place on the bookshelf to place the ramen bowl he got from Ogikubo. After using some more plant food on his houseplant, he went to bed. In his dreams he found himself drifting back to the Velvet Room. "I have some information that will be most important to you," Igor said, "I have discovered the identity of the Stand giving powers to the subordinates of the ones behind the attacks on your world's government." "So what are we looking at here?," Ren asked. "The Stand is called Legion of Monsters," Igor explained, "And from what I've observed, it appears to be the source of the attacks on public transit."

"If it's just another attacker," Ren said, "Then perhaps it's not the leader of the group, and there's someone else behind them. This will be something to share with my new friends." Igor nodded. "Indeed, and you should also keep an eye out. During my search I tagged a number of Stand users living in secret. If you can gain their trust, you should be able to streamline your operation, and gather a wall of protection. For the time being, perhaps you should look into Legion of Monsters. I learned something terrible about him that needs to be seen to be believed." Ren grew concerned.

* * *

**May 06.** Kawakami was giving a lecture on the different sides of a person's personality, and how it differed from Multiple Personality Disorder. During lunch, Kobayakawa called in the school's Student Council President, Makoto Niijima. "You sent for me, Principal?" "Yes," Kobayakawa said, "Due to the recent incident with Ishishiro, I've been making an effort to look more closely into the activities that go on in and around the academy. And something rather disturbing has come up. It seems several students are suddenly flush with more cash than should be possible, even accounting for multiple part-time jobs."

Makoto grew concerned. "Do you suspect these students are involved with something illegal?" "I don't want to speculate," Kobayakawa clarified, "But there's no denying it's suspicious. Still, for now I'm choosing to give our students the benefit of the doubt. It's entirely possible they're being lured in by some sort of scam. I'd like you to take a look into this. As grateful as I am for these mysterious Phantom Thieves for dealing with Ishishiro's actions, I'd rather not rely on them for all of our problems. Not unless the situation grows too out of hand at least." Makoto nodded and left the office.

* * *

Later after class, the group was surprised to see Mishima walk up to them. "Um… Can we talk somewhere private?" The headed for the courtyard. "So," Mishima said, "I notice you guys have Stands… So I wanted to ask… Are you guys the Phantom Thieves?" They all looked at each other. "And what if we are?," Ren asked. "Well, I don't plan on telling anyone," Mishima replied, "It's just that, my own Stand fully awoke recently, so I decided to put it to use." He showed his phone, which was glowing with Stand energy. "This is The Call. It's connected to every cell phone in the world, even ones that I don't have a number for."

"So that's how you figured it out," Ann realized, "You wound up on our chat rooms." Mishima nodded. "I also used it to create the Phantom Afficionado Website." "Well if that isn't perfect timing," Sumire said, "We were hoping to contact the site creator." "We're looking into an organization that seems to be targeting the Japanese government," Ren explained, "And we need some leads on where to start. We thought this site might be the best way to pull it off." "Not a problem," Mishima said. He closed his eyes, and in a matter of seconds a new page on the website was created, asking for details on potential criminals in the city. "That should do it," Mishima said, "Possible leads can be discussed openly, but only full names can be posted as potential jobs." Ren nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

Later, Ryuji lead the group to a gym called Protein Lovers. "This is place I found. It's pay per visit so there's no need to worry about bullshit contracts. The equipment's kind of old, but they have great variety." Inside, Ryuji was surprised to find a familiar face. "Hey, Ikeda!" The young man recognized Ryuji and walked over. "Hey Sakamoto. Who are these guys with you? New track members?" "Nah, just some friends who wanted a good place to work out," Ryuji said, "So how's college going?" "It's been going great," Ikeda replied, "I even joined the college track team."

"So this guy was part of your team?," Sumire asked. "He used to be the track captain," Ann explained. "So Sakamoto," Ikeda said, "Did you hear about the new advisor the team is getting? It's Yamauchi." Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean THAT Yamauchi, do you? I know that scumbag, he's always such a kiss-ass to the other faculty members, yet he treats the students like shit. Why's he even acting as advisor? He doesn't teach PE. And how come I didn't know about this?" Ikeda looked surprised. "You weren't told? Even though you're the track star of the team? That's weird… Even I was told, and I already graduated." He said his goodbyes and went back to his own workout.

"I've seen Yamauchi around," Sumire said, "He always seemed the opportunistic sort." Ryuji nodded. "He's been a suck-up to just about anyone influential in the school. In fact, I heard he was actually a toady to Toshiro up until his arrest. Heck, Yamauchi even buddied up to Kamoshida for a while, at least until Kamoshida realized he was riding his coattails and dumped him. I should look into this. I'd really like to know why I wasn't told about this new development. Why keep me out of the loop?" "Yamauchi must be planning something," Ren said, "I'd be careful looking into him." Ryuji nodded.

* * *

That evening, Sojiro tossed Ren a key. "What's this?," Ren asked. "It's copy of the key to the cafe," Sojiro explained, "I can't keep waiting for you to come home night after night, and you've already proven to be trustworthy enough to look after yourself. So from now on you'll be setting your own curfew. Just don't go setting any fires." Ren smiled and nodded. As it happened, there was one job he was interested in that could only be taken at night. So he signed up for jobs at both the Rafflesia flower shop and the beef bowl restaurant Ore no Boko.

At the restaurant, he met with the manager. "Thanks for taking this job. Unfortunately we've been experiencing some budget cuts and as a result we're short on staff. So you'll have to work alone on this shift. I'll be sure to add a bonus to your pay to compensate you for the extra workload. Just take the customers' orders and clean up afterward. The meals are all ready-made, so you just need to heat them up and serve them out." "Got it," Ren replied. The shift was rather hectic. Several times Ren had to balance out serving customers, getting their pay, and cleaning up the eating area. But the pay of thirty-six hundred yen was well worth it. "It felt like a real-life version of Diner Dash," he noted to Morgana. "Sure looked like it too," Morgana replied.

* * *

**May 07.** Kawakami was discussing The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. "This is widely considered the oldest tale in Japan, and to some it's also the oldest sci-fi tale. But from my perspective, it's the oldest story about a terrible woman. Princess Kaguya has her suitors perform impossible tasks, or demands fancy gifts from them, and then just runs off to the moon. Many of her suitors lost their fortunes or even their lives as a result. Media is filled with stories of such women. Mister Amamiya, do you know the term applied to women who use their beauty to lure men into dangerous situations?"

"A femme fatale," Ren replied. "That's correct," Kawakami said cheerfully, "Meaning 'fatal woman', this title has been attributed to many women in stories, such as Morgan le Fey of Arthurian legend, or Queen Salome from the bible. Perhaps one of the most famous examples is the gypsy Carmen." Ann smirked when she heard that name, and Ren had to admit there were a lot of parallels between her and the famous gypsy. "I feel sorry for anyone trying to pressure her into sexual relations," Morgana noted. Ren nodded. It was surprising no one had tried up until that point.

* * *

Back at the hideout, the group looked through the Phan-Site chat rooms. "Here's a possibility," Ryuji said, "Some of the victims of the rail system have noted a guy named Akira Tetsuressha was being the most vocal in regards to this being the work of shoddy rail work, even though there's been no evidence that the rail system was falling apart. In fact, officially inquiries have shown that the rails were tampered with to cause maximum damage." "Hey, here's something else," Ann said, "One woman is concerned that her ex-boyfriend is acting weird. Despite the fact that they split up on amiable terms, he's been stalking her relentlessly as of late."

"What's the guy's name?," Sumire asked. "Natsuhiko Nakanohara," Ann replied, "He's a teller at City Hall who has an art career on the side. Maybe it's the same deal as with Toshiro, a larger Stand is affecting his mental self, causing problems for him in reality." "There's one way to find out," Ren said, "We'll head for the subway. Igor mentioned a Stand called Legion of Monsters, and I think it may be the source of all the pseudo-Stands used by those mooks. Shall we see if we can find Nakanohara within the illusion?" The group agreed, and they headed off.

* * *

Sure enough, Legion of Monsters proved to be a Stand not unlike My Castle Stands, only far more expansive, and resembling a corrupted subway tunnel. "Man, running through this place will waste too much time," Skull said. "Not a problem," Mona assured him, "As it happens, I learned a new form after watching My Neighbor Totoro on TV the other night. Behold!" He leapt over to a nearby open space. "Anything Goes! Henshin!" To the group's shock, he transformed into a van. "Holy crap!," Ryuji called out. "That looks awesome, Mona!," Panther said. "Everyone inside," Joker said, "Looks like we have our ride. Violet, take the wheel." "On it," Violet replied.

Driving through the rails, the group soon came upon a wandering thug. This one had the pseudo-Stand Viscid Rotting Meat, a slime-like creature with eyes and a mouth. Joker used one of the cards on it quickly. They soon reached a portion of the subway that was closed off. Inside, they saw the mental version of Nakanohara, tied up in red tubes as a blonde woman with horn decorations in her long blonde hair and tusk-shaped earrings whispered in his ear. Joker narrowed his eyes. "Toshiko Ino," he said. Toshiko looked over to the group. "Joker! It's been far too long. Haven't seen you since you pulled that job in Osaka. And Violet as well. Pleasure as always. And it seems you have some new members."

She brought out twin machineguns. "All the more to slaughter, I suppose." She started firing off multiple bullets, causing the group to scatter. At one point, she seemed to run out of ammo. Skull took notice. "I got her!" Toshiko grinned as Skull got close. "Inounoshishi, Warrior of the Boar! Killing Bountifully!" Skull grinned. "We doing things like that huh?" He kicked Toshiko back. "Phantom Striker, Skull of the Electric! Stealing Violently!" He rushed right at Toshiko again, and she gave another smug grin. "Hai Inoshishi!" Toshiko was a Stand using assassin, and her Stand Hai Inoshishi, the twin machineguns, could instantly reload. She planned on using this to catch the thieves off-guard. However, she got a surprise when her bullets seemed to phase through Skull as he shifted into his electric form.

This let him get close as he grinned. "Lady, I'm living lightning! There's no bullet on earth that could catch me, let alone kill me! Let's go… Switch On!" Toshiko screamed in pain as several volts surged through her body, causing her to get knocked out and disappear from the overlay. "Nice instincts, Skull," Mona noted. Skull nodded. "When my Stand is active, my brain is on overclock, so I can catch up with my increased speed. And I spotted the grin that lady was sporting. She clearly had a trick to reload quickly. I never expected a Stand, but whatever her ability was I thought it best to go into lightning mode to dodge regardless." "She seemed to know Joker and Violet," Panther noted.

"She's a notorious international assassin," Violet explained, "One of twelve that represents the Eastern Zodiac. Her call sign is Inounoshishi, the Warrior of the Boar. We've encountered all twelve of these Zodiac assassins during our early career, and beaten each of them at least once." "And it looks like the user of Legion of Monsters hired her and possibly the others to patrol his overlay," Joker noted, "Let's get Nakanohara down. Violet, can you clear his mind?" Violet nodded and Mona and Joker worked to cut the hapless man down. Once the Nakanohara's mental state was restored, the group traveled further into the overlay.

At the very end of the area, they found a solid wall that opened at Joker's touch. "Interesting," Joker said, "I think this opened because Legion of Monsters is growing weaker." "And the weaker his power," Mona noted, "The weaker his grip on Tokyo, and the more people will stand against him and his organization. Let's keep an eye on the Phan-Site for further information. As more people come to realize what we're doing, they're sure to rally behind us and provide the information we need." They explored a little into the new area, finding two more aspects to swipe.

Piggyback Demon, an orange-skinned imp with a bowl cut, and Hanging Tree Spirit, a paper-thin human figure with a round head and spiral markings. "That should be enough for the time being," Mona decided, "We shouldn't explore too deeply unless we have good reason." Joker nodded. "We should have Mishima keep an eye out for any similar cases to this. But for now, let's head back. We have exams coming up." Skull groaned, having barely studied. "I am so dead…" "Don't exaggerate," Panther said, "After all, you never get lower than a sixty-five."

**Yep, this is how I'll be handling Mementos requests for this story. I wanted to somehow introduce the Juni Taisen cast as Stand users in my Jojo verse, but could never figure out how. Well now I have a way. Oh yeah, Legion of Monsters won't be posted on Jojo until we have confirmation of its user. Read and review.**


	6. Heist 06: Exam Time

**A slower chapter, but an important one nonetheless, as it leads into the second arc of the story. We also learn about various connections here. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 06: Exam Time

**May 08.** The group met with Mishima at a local diner. He had just finished using The Call to tap into Toshiko's phone. "Yeah, it looks like she received a payment for bodyguard duty from someone named Akira Tetsuressha." "The same guy who was complaining about the rail system," Ryuji noted, "He must be behind it." "Meaning he must be the Stand user for Legion of Monsters," Morgana realized. "There's more," Mishima said, "He was talking about someone named Kinmyujiamu about infiltrating an art exhibit." "The only one coming up is the one featuring works from the pupils of Ichiryusai Madarame," Sumire noted.

"That guy's super influential in the art world, yeah?," Ryuji asked. Joker nodded. "A scandal involving him could seriously impact the Minister of Culture. This must be Akira's next step. Mishima, see if the community can find out Kinmyujiamu's first name. In the meantime, we still need to prepare for exams coming up." "Are you going to be okay?," Sumire asked Ren, "We're basically starting from scratch here." "I might be a bit rusty for now," Ren admitted, "But I should be able to get a decent grade for the first exam of the year."

* * *

That evening, after checking out the shopping channel, Ren went to work at the beef bowl shop. To his shock, there was a huge crowd of people bombarding him with orders. He was able to get through correctly, though, which caught the eye of a familiar face. It was the public speaker Ren had spotted back in April. "That was quite a rough time," the man said, "But you look like you made it through okay. Things need to change for the workplace if this is how things are." Ren raised an eyebrow. This man had a familiar energy about him. After his shift, the manager gave Ren an extra bonus to compensate the trouble he went through.

* * *

**May 09.** After class, Ren got a chat call from Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: Still working on that other name, but in the meantime I got something interesting. A local student named Daisuke Takanashi has recently taken to bullying. Most who know him think it's completely out of character for him. I think he may be affected by the same force that was affecting Nakanohara.' 'Ren Amamiya: I see… I'll let the others know about this. Can you use the Phan-Site to warn Takanashi of our impeding approach?' 'YM: Not a problem. Just keep in mind Toshiko or one of the others might be near his location in the overlay. In fact, I managed to tap into Akira's records. Seems he's also hired someone named Usagi.' Ren frowned at that name.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Ren informed the group of the new assignment. "Takanashi a bully?," Ann asked, "That doesn't seem like him. This has got to be the work of Akira's Stand. Takanashi's mental form must be caught inside the overlay just like Nakanohara's." "He's already aware of our impeding attack," Ren said, "So we should be able to make our move at our own pace. This isn't like the calling cards after all." Morgana nodded. "I agree. In fact, it may be worth it to wait a few days, perhaps let a few more incidents within Legion of Monsters pile up. That should really make those Zodiac guys antsy." "Usagi will the real issue," Sumire noted, "Anyone he kills can be resurrected as a zombie, himself included. And this can pass on to anyone the corpses kill. We'll need to use caution around him."

* * *

After school, the group was about to work with Takemi again when a father and his little girl came in, asking for help. Takemi took a look at the girl. "Well, she's definitely not looking well. But why come here? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?" The father shook his head. "The care we're getting there isn't working. We've been told she has bronchitis, but the medicine isn't working. Please, I've heard some good things about this place." Ren looked to the others. "Don't look at us," Ryuji said. "It's not like you're my only patients," Takemi pointed out, "It's just that most only come in for some quick medication. Anyway, what sort of symptoms does she have?"

"She has a fever that's not going away," the father explained, "And she's losing weight due to loss of appetite." Takemi tapped her chin with her pen. "That's definitely cause for concern. Are you sure you shouldn't go to a larger hospital?" "We have been!," the father clarified, "A major university in East Shinjuku! The doctor there keeps checking patients like they're on an assembly line." "That's not normal," Ann said, "That's a good way to miss crucial information about a patient." Takemi frowned. "So that's what this is about… I take they've only been telling you it's bronchitis?"

The father nodded. "That's all they've been saying. And when I point out the medicine isn't working, they just insist it's more persistent than normal." Takemi nodded. "Let's take a quick look here…" She made a thorough check of the girl. "No usual signs of swelling… No indication of blurred vision…" She kept asking questions and writing things down. "I think I know what this really is, but I'll need to make a quick call." She spoke on the phone for a bit before hanging up. "It's just as I thought. A similar condition to this was published in last month's medical journal. I can't believe he didn't bother considering this possibility…"

She turned to the group. "I have the means to correct this, but I'll need some things. Ren, there's a shelf behind the reception desk. Get me the contents of the second drawer and bring it to the exam room. Ann, there's a beaker in the fridge with a red label. Go and grab it. Ryuji, I need you to get a towel, wash basin, and measuring spoon from the supply closet. Sumire, I'll need your help administering the medicine." The group got to work, making Morgana curious. "I wonder what she found out." As it turned out, the girl had been misdiagnosed. Instead of bronchitis, she actually had a unique strain of an infectious disease, one that couldn't be discovered by conventional examinations.

Once the girl was recovered, Takemi offered to continue monitoring her treatments until she was fully cured. "That was some nice work," Ann said, "But I can't believe a doctor at a major university hospital could be so ignorant as to write off a disease as something else." "I can," Takemi replied, "Especially considering the man was Medical Chief of Staff Oyamada." "Who's Oyamada?," Ren asked. "You encountered him earlier," Takemi explained, "He was the man barging in to demand I remove a certain formula I was working on. Of course, now the formula he wanted me to dispose of no longer exists… Because I've made some modifications." She chuckled slightly, before moving on to working with the clinical trial with the group.

* * *

That evening, the group met the public speaker as he was going through his speech. He was quick to recognize Ren. "Ah, you're that young man from just yesterday. At the beef bowl shop." "Tell me something," Ren said, "Do you see anything else among us?" He manifested W Boiled Xtreme, catching the man's attention. "I see… I wonder if this is how you were able to do that." "My Stand had nothing to do with it," Ren clarified, "But I did sense the same energy from you. You have a unique way of speaking that gets a few people's attention. We were hoping to learn how to do the same."

The man rubbed his chin. "Well, I could use some help with my campaign." "Campaign?," Sumire asked, "You're a politician?" "I was," the man said, "Ah, I should introduce myself. I am Toranosuke Yoshida. I used to be a member of the National Diet. At least until certain… Incidents…" The group held up signs to get people's attention as Yoshida continued his speech. His manner of speaking did draw in a crowd, but most weren't really listening, thinking him unable to change anything just because he wasn't part of a political party. Afterword, he sighed. "It's always like this." "I still think it was a moving speech," Ann said, "You hit a lot of good points about the state of the country. It's not your fault people are ignorant." Yoshida smiled. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, it looks like it's getting late. Let's pick this up another time."

* * *

**May 10.** Inui was giving a lecture in class. "Now we're getting into the Heian period of Japan, which I know you've all been looking forward to. This was the era in which the samurai started to become prominent. In fact the Heian period is so well known its history is even taught in Western schools. As described in The Tale of the Heike, this was a time when all that was great would fall from grace, and the heroes of yesterday would be struck down as rebels in the present day. Yet one can't help but sympathize with the remnants of the Heike, which by the way is part of the 'magistrate's patronage', a concept in which sympathy is given for the loser or the weak."

He turned to the class. "Mister Amamiya, can you name the famous hero for who's position this concept was named?" "Minamoto no Yoshitsune," Ren replied. Inui nodded. "Correct. Yoshitsune's title during his life was magistrate, and it later became his nickname. While he helped to defeat the Taira, he himself was driven out by his brother and later killed himself. However, he has become a popular tragic figure in the centuries since then. So I guess you could say he got the last laugh in the end, since more people know him than his brother." "So humans like to root for the underdog, huh?," Morgana asked, "I can understand that. It's like… If I don't root for them, who will?" Ren nodded.

* * *

Later the group got together at a diner. "So Ann," Sumire said, "How's Shiho doing?" "She's back in school," Ann said happily, "It looks like she's ready to lead the team in the nationals. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the next big Olympic gold medalist in volleyball." "That's good to hear," Morgana said, "What about you?" Ann turned serious. "I've decided to work harder at my modeling. Right now Shiho's working hard for her dream, so now I have to work hard as well. I've actually been speaking with my parents' agency, and I have a few gigs lined up. Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't interfere with our work as Phantoms." Ren nodded. "That's good to hear."

* * *

That evening, Yoshida was making another of his speeches. Things got tense when two individuals were arguing over who bumped into who. Yoshida tried to mediate the argument, only for the older guy to say it was none of his business. Things got even worse when a random heckler called Yoshida "No-Good Tora" and called him a criminal, causing Yoshida to freeze up. This caused him to quit his speech early. "Even after twenty years, I still freeze up when I hear that name." "Why do they they call you that?," Sumire asked.

"I told you how I used to be a member of the Diet," Yoshida explained, "I was part of the Kuramoto Children program, created by a certain politician hoping to induct gifted children into politics. It went completely wrong. I'm sure you know of the serious scandal caused by Ishimaru, but just as well known are the 'Three Strikes of No-Good Tora'. My first strike was when I was caught missing a legislative meeting to go on a personal vacation. Next, I was accused of embezzling funds from the party. And finally, I openly called a voter an idiot at an open forum."

"Ouch," Ryuji said, "No wonder you're no longer in politics." Yoshida nodded. "It was my inexperience that led to these scandals. I've tried to learn since then, and that resulted in me awakening to a Stand." He pointed to his vocal chords. "The Silent Force. It's a Stand that resonates my words into the hearts and minds of any who hear it. But unless I speak with conviction, the effect is not very strong. Such as what's been happening today." "Maybe you can get it to become stronger if you have more confidence in yourself," Ann suggested, "We can help with that." Yoshida nodded. "Very well. And in exchange I will do all I can to help you all become great speakers." Ren shook Yoshida's hand. "Looks like we have a deal."

* * *

**May 11.** The school exams were starting. Ren began his own exam, recognizing a few questions in particular, such as the question regarding optical illusions, and a quick essay question involving how different people see the world. "How's it going so far?," Morgana asked. "I think I'm slipping a little after the last few days," Ren admitted, "I recognize quite a few of these questions, but I haven't had much chance to exercise my brain. Still, I think I'm doing well enough to complete the exam. At least I can finish it on time."

* * *

**May 12.** A few more questions jumped out at Ren, such as a question regarding Yoshitsune, and another which asked for the origin of the word "talent". He was able to meet up with the group. "So how are you guys doing?" Ann sighed. "Other than English, I am not confidant about my scores. You doing okay, Ryuji?" "Don't ask…," Ryuji said, "I'm sure I got enough right answers to avoid failing, but I had no chance to study lately." "I'm actually doing pretty well so far," Sumire said, "We only have two more days of this, so let's keep it up."

* * *

**May 13.** Once again, Ren found a few questions that jumped out at him. One was about how Socrates divided the human soul, and another was about the colors on a map of the country. "So far so good," he said, "But it's like picking up from scratch. I just hope the faculty doesn't get too disappointed." "It's early in the year," Morgana assured him, "I'm sure you'll pick it up soon enough, especially if you can get your knowledge up a little higher by the end of the year." Ren nodded as he finished his exam and passed it forward. He decided dealing with Stand users was definitely easier than this.

**They make the exams seem so easy in the Persona games… Anyway, things pick up next chapter. Hope everyone out there is staying safe and healthy. Read and review.**


	7. Heist 07: An Eye for Art

**I am so sorry this is late. I had internet problems last night. To make up for it, I'm doing a double-upload for today so I can keep my schedule. Anyway, today we start the museum arc. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 07: An Eye for Art

**May 14.** Just before the group headed for school for the final day of exams, Ann was nervously looking around. "What's up?," Sumire asked. "I feel like someone's been watching me for a while now," Ann replied. "I am feeling an unusual presence nearby," Ren said, "Let's walk up to the street and see if they follow." Follow they did, Morgana spying a young man with blue hair slowly following from a distance. The group nodded to each other, and Sumire and the guys hid nearby while Ann stood alone. When the young man approached, the group walked right up to him. "You need something?," Ren asked. The young man looked confused. "I'm sorry… Is there is something you want from me?"

Ann looked livid. "That's my line! You've been following me since the train!" The young man looked surprised. "My apologies. It seems there's been a misunderstanding. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, a second-year student at Kosei Academy's fine art division." A limo pulled up to the group and the back window rolled down, revealing a elderly gentleman in the back seat. "Ah, Yusuke. I was wondering why you jumped out of the car so recklessly. So this is where your passion led you." Ann blinked. "Passion?" "As I was about to explain," Yusuke said, "I've been looking for inspiration for my next art piece, and the sight of you about a week ago just jumped out at me."

"So the guy was just looking for a model," Morgana realized, "Guess we jumped the gun on this one." Ren nodded, and Yusuke raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Anyway, I was hoping you could be the model for my next piece." Ann looked surprised. "This is kinda sudden… The only modeling I've done is for magazines…" "It may help if you get a good idea of my recent works," Yusuke suggested. He got out a few tickets. "These are for Sensei Madarame's exhibit tomorrow, a showcase for all the works of his pupils over the last year." "Madarame?," Ren asked, "As in the famous Japanese artist Ichiryusai Madarame?"

Yusuke nodded over the the gentleman, and Sumire recognized him from an art book. "Anyway, I must be going," Yusuke said, "I hope to see you all tomorrow." He got in the limo and it drove off. "I heard Madarame was hosting a celebration of his pupils' successes," Ryuji admitted, "It was all over the news. Come to think of it, I looked up Nakanohara online. It turns out he's also one of Madarame's pupils." "We were discussing the possibility of Kinmyujiamu trying to ruin someone's art exhibit," Morgana noted, "This may be our chance to see if we can identify him."

* * *

Akira spoke with Kinmyujiamu over the telecom. "How goes the infiltration?" 'I was able to get inside. Already Madarame's precious students are feeling the effects of my Stand. Well… Most of them… Kitagawa seems unaffected.' "That is of great concern," Akira noted, "Keep a close eye on him, and give him a wide berth. We can't afford too many screw-ups like the one with Toshiro. The Special Investigations Unit is now on to us thanks to Speedwagon's interrogation of Toshiro, and every step counts. I've already gotten word that the Phantoms have knocked out one of the Zodiacs. We can't underestimate them…"

* * *

Ryuji sighed after exams were done. "Well I didn't do terrible at least… But I doubt my grades are anything to write home about." "I felt like I had an off-week," Ren admitted, "But I doubt my score is anything terrible." "So," Morgana said, "We're checking out the exhibit tomorrow, correct?" "Me and Ren have trained ourselves to have a fine eye for artwork," Sumire said, "The rest of you should brush up on it." "Many of the treasures our client had swipe for him where precious jewels or eccentric paintings," Ren explained, "It's trained our eyes to recognize valuable pieces when we see them." "Neat," Morgana said, "This should be an educational experience."

* * *

**May 15.** The art exhibit was being displayed at a local department store. Yusuke noticed the group and approached them. "Thank you for coming. Sensei is just speaking with the press right now. Please, this way." Madarame was in the middle of the exhibit, near a painting of a woman cradling a child. A reporter was interviewing him. "The works of your myriad of students is absolutely amazing! It's easy to see how they could have learned from you." "Well, thank you," Madarame replied, "Sadly, my own well of inspiration has long run dry, but in teaching a new generation the joys of art I can continue my legacy. That is the purpose of this exhibit, that their efforts be recognized by the community."

"But where are all your students?," the reporter asked. Madarame grew concerned. "Most of them have been feeling melancholy as of late. I'm sad to say I don't know the cause. Fortunately, my brightest pupil and adopted son Yusuke Kitagawa is here. His pieces are perhaps the most recognizable." "Adopted son?," Ann asked. "That's a long story," Yusuke said, "It's not something I share with just anyone. Anyway, this here is my latest piece." He walked over to a landscape painting. "Oh," Ann said, "This is the one I wanted to see. I was talking with Shiho about it for a long time."

She looked the painting over. "It seems to showcase extreme anger…" "I created this at the time the affliction Madarame spoke of started," Yusuke explained, "Seeing my adopted family in such a troubled state enraged me, and I chose to paint what I was feeling. This is the result of that decision." "You can't have been angry for no reason," Ryuji noted. Yusuke sighed. "I had a better reason than just seeing my fellow pupils… But such things are better discussed in private. The source of these troubles seems to center on the small shack that Sensei uses for his atelier. This is the address, so come there tomorrow, and I'll explain everything." The group looked at each other before leaving. Ren noted something good on the shopping channel before heading for bed.

* * *

**May 16.** Inui was speaking to his class. "I'm sure many of you have been hearing the buzz about the exhibit showcased by Madarame. I was fortunate enough to see his works back when his well of talent was still bubbling, so it makes me sad to hear him admit that well had run dry. By the way, Mister Amamiya, you seem the sort who knows his artwork. Can you name the artist who created the piece that sold the highest in the 20th century?" "Van Gogh," Ren replied. Inui applauded. "Yes, that's it exactly. Seems I was right about you."

He showed the class a picture of said piece. "This piece was purchased for the equivalent of eighteen billion yen, and sold for even higher. That said, the record has been repeatedly broken every year in the 21st century. Currently the record is held by Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga. But with the recent exhibit, the next record could held by Madarame's star pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa, a promising up-and-comer in the art world. It's a shame that artists from previous centuries couldn't be appreciated in their own time the way our modern artists can." "So Yusuke has enough talent to compete with an Ultimate from Hope's Peak?," Morgana said in surprise, "That's impressive."

* * *

The group rode the train the address Yusuke gave for the shack. "I can't believe Phantom Thieves are just riding around on a train," Morgana said. "Hey, it's great for staying under the radar," Ren pointed out, "And we're allowed to bring pets." A little girl walked up the group. "Oh, is that a kitty?" She gently scratched Morgana around the ears, causing him to purr happily. "Ahh… It may be because I got lucky even living on the streets, but I've always liked kids. Especially the ones that pet you in just the right spots under your chin or across you back. There are some pleasures only cats can know…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizawa was going over the evidence provided by the Speedwagon Foundation. "I knew if anyone could understand the inner workings of a Stand-based crime, Speedwagon could. It's strange though… Toshiro is clearly a Stand user, yet he can no longer use his Stand. And now Akechi has been asking for additional support in his group to track the Phantom Thieves. It's no surprise given they've swelled their numbers. Still, two ministers have come under fire. I've no reason to think they won't target a third. We'll need to keep a careful watch…"

* * *

The shack looked very ramshackle. Several people were outside, half-finished paintings scattered around. Ren rang the doorbell. 'Who is it?,' came Yusuke's voice. "It's us," Ann said. 'Oh, thanks for coming. I'll be right out.' Yusuke stepped outside. "Well, you can see some of what I've been talking about just from looking around. And I suspect Sensei's business partner might be to blame." "His partner?," Ryuji asked. Yusuke nodded. "His name is Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu." The group looked at each other in shock.

"How do you know he's involved?," Ren asked. "Let me ask one thing first," Yusuke said, "Your cat… The other day when we first met, I could swear I heard it talking." Morgana understood what Yusuke was getting at. "He must be a Stand user as well…" Yusuke's eyes widened. "I wasn't imaging things. So… You are all Stand users as well." The group nodded. "That simplifies things," Yusuke said, "The truth is, Mitsuhide is also a Stand user. About a week before the exhibit, I saw him standing in front of the shack. He called out the phrase 'Wax Museum'… And the next thing I knew the shack had suddenly shifted form into an actual museum. That's when I realized Mitsuhide had to be a Stand user like myself."

"Then Wax Museum must be the name of his Stand," Sumire realized, "It must work in a manner similar to Toshiro's My Castle Stands." Ren nodded. "Yusuke, can you show us the museum?" Yusuke nodded. "I've felt it's presence for the last few hours, so it should be active. I assume you know how to access such a reality overlay?" The group nodded, and together they focused on the presence within the shack. Sure enough, it transformed into a giant golden museum. Yusuke looked shocked at the group as they shifted into their costumes. "Those outfits… I've seen pictures of them on the internet."

"Yep," Skull said, "We're those Phantom Thieves everyone's been talking about. And Mitsuhide's the next villain on our radar." Yusuke nodded. "Villain may be a rather appropriate phrase. Follow me and see for yourselves." To the group's shock, he leapt onto a nearby truck using an ice pillar as a springboard. "So his Stand uses ice powers," Mona noted, "Rather fitting for his cool demeanor." They Phantoms followed him as they snuck through the garden outside the museum and into a nearby skylight. Inside were a bunch of paintings that seemed to be moving.

"What are those?," Violet asked. "If you look closely," Yusuke said, "You may recognize a few faces. They are some of the other pupils Madarame has taken in. Each of them afflicted with the same sense of despair. When I asked them about it, they said they were under the impression that Sensei intended to plagiarize their work. Perhaps if certain events were different, he might have considered it. But I know my adopted father quite well. Between what I know of him and the evidence held within this Stand, I simply cannot believe Sensei would stoop so low." "It's the same situation with Kamoshida," Joker realized, "Mitsuhide is crafting a scandal to frame Madarame the same way Toshiro did to Kamoshida."

He led them through the halls, with more pictures of students of Madarame. However, the largest of them was blank. Skull read the name plate. "This one has your name, but it's a completely blank canvas." "I believe I may be immune to Mitsuhide's power by virtue of being a Stand user myself," Yusuke theorized. In the main lobby, Joker found a pamphlet with part of a map on it. "Yusuke, have you seen anyone dressed as security in this overlay?" "None as such," Yusuke said, "But Mitsuhide has been seen speaking with Sensei's hired security team." "The presence of a map within the overlay shows Mitsuhide might be planning on bringing goons into it just like Toshiro did," Mona noted, "We should be cautious on future visits."

The group returned to reality. "This place is a lot smaller than the school," Sumire noted, "We'll need a cover for why we keep hanging around." Ann got an idea. "Yusuke, you asked if I would be a model for your next piece, correct? Do you think Mitsuhide would ask questions if I happen to bring a few friends to see the progress of that piece?" Yusuke smiled. "I doubt he would even give it a second thought. He always seems wrapped up in his own business. I'll be sure to let Sensei know I'll be starting my next piece. He wanted to showcase something brand new from me as a counterpoint to the exhibit's centerpiece." Ren nodded. "Alright, we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

**May 17.** Madarame walked inside the shack he had set aside for his pupils when he heard the sounds of talking coming from Yusuke's room. Inside, he saw the group chatting amongst each other, except for Ann who was sitting in an idle pose while Yusuke was busy at his canvas. "Ah, so you managed to convince the young lady to be your next model." "Welcome home, Father," Yusuke said, "Come take a look at this. I want your honest opinion." Madarame took a look. Ann was wearing her casual clothes for the portrait, and Madarame noted that a feline-like aura was being painted around her.

Madarame nodded in approval. "She does seem to have a very cat-like grace to her. The aesthetic is certainly an appealing one. Let me know when it's finished and I'll have the exhibition staff find an appropriate place for it. That reminds me, Nakanohara also turned in an amazing new piece." Yusuke seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "So Nakanohara is recovering at least…" "By the way," Ryuji said, "Where's you partner Mitsuhide?" "Overseeing the exhibit," Madarame replied, "I'm having the staff keep a close eye on him. I've heard the mutterings of my pupils, but he's spending so much time with my security detail I'm beginning to doubt I can trust them…"

Meanwhile, Morgana was wandering around the shack. He noticed a certain door with a huge lock on it that had a particular flower motif. "Hmm… This is worth filing away for later… If Mitsuhide is using this place for his overlay, he must live here. But I haven't seen any room that looks like it might be his. I wonder…" He rejoined the group as they prepared to leave. "How was it?" "Well my part is done," Ann said, "Yusuke just has to put some finishing touches to the aesthetic. But Madarame passed along the message to Mitsuhide that I'm on call as Yusuke's regular art model. Now he's got no reason to suspect us hanging around. We can sneak into the overlay at any time."

* * *

**May 18.** Mishima called in the chat to mention that Nakanohara had confirmed the details of the pupil's suicide. As it turned out, it wasn't a true suicide. The student had just keeled over one day. That was the trigger that started the other students starting to alienate Madarame. Ren decided to slip into the Velvet Room. There, he saw Lavenza behind the bar. "Welcome," she said, "My master is out gathering information, so we have time to talk. You should know that the more I practice my Stand, the more options I have for manipulating Stand energy." "How do you want to practice?," Ren asked. "I may have a few ideas," she said, "Can you start by finding me the aspect Mocking Snowman? Master has been working to find the names of all the aspects, which is how I know of this one."

* * *

Just as Yusuke predicted, Mitsuhide only saw the group as a prospective art model and her friends, looking in on Yusuke's latest work. This gave the Phantoms the perfect cover to enter the museum, ready to confront Mitsuhide. Inside, however, there was a new danger, laser tripwires. However, Joker was able to identify them easily. The real issue was the new security guards that were patrolling the halls. First was Mocking Snowman, a humanoid snowman in a blue cap. After it was captured, the group was able to catch the next couple guards off-guard, forcing them to call upon their pseudo-Stands.

"Night-walking Warrior!" "Girl of the Hanging Tree!" "Waterside Nymph!" The Night-walking Warrior was a humanoid idol with no extremities on its limbs and carrying a boomerang. The Girl of the Hanging Tree was a tiny fairy wearing a Chinese gown. The Waterside Nymph was a blue-skinned female wearing an Indian dress. Joker was able to snatch them all, forcing the guards out of the overlay. Further into the gallery were a couple more guards that the group was able to ambush. "Leafy Old Man!" "Corpse Bird!" The first shard was a tiny midget with a huge beard that carried a giant leaf, the other was a withered bird with an onion-shaped head. Neither lasted very long.

Things got hairy on the second floor, as Mona spied a golden vase and leapt up to it, accidentally triggering the security. Luckily, Joker and Violet were able to get to an open area and free Panther and Skull. "Mona's still caught in the center," Skull said. "I think we can reach the security room through that vent over there," Joker said. Inside was a computer that controlled the security, but it was password protected. Luckily, two of the guards were chatting. "So did you change the password here?" "Yeah. Just remember, when you speak to the computer, say hello. As in 07734, which spells hello when read upside-down." "That was convenient," Panther said. They waited for the guards to leave before inputting the password.

"Thanks guys," Mona said, "Guess curiosity got the better of me again. But it was worth it. Check out what was inside." He showed off a giant diamond made of solid Stand energy. "This is another aspect of Legion of Monsters," he explained, "And I believe it may one of the centerpieces of his Stand. It keeps whispering 'Regent' over and over, so I think that's it's name." Joker tagged the diamond with a card, sending it to Igor. Further in, the gallery hall was cut off by electric gates as spirits started wandering the area. The group took out the spirits, while Violet noticed one of the portraits was loose.

She removed it from its place. "Hey guys, there's a button behind this painting." The others saw that she was right. "That's cliche," Skull noted, "But whatever works." The group final hit a dead end at a large courtyard with a massive laser grid. "It looks like this can only be opened from the other side," Panther said sadly. Mona was busy looking at the door. "I think that pattern matches one I saw wandering through the shack. It might the room Mitsuhide uses. Let's get out of here, I have a theory I want to share. It might be the key to getting further in."

One the way out, Joker was able to slip into the Velvet Room and present Lavenza with Mocking Snowman. "Yes, this is perfect," Lavenza said, "With this as inspiration, I should be able to flex my Stand a little. Now I should be able to fuse greater numbers of aspects at once. This will surely be useful in the future. Keep it up, and I might be able to do other things with that energy. I should be able to think of other aspects that should be able to jumpstart my Stand at this point." Ren nodded. "Just let me know when you have any ideas."

Outside, the group ran into a young women who looked like she was a photojournalist. "Excuse me," she said, "I saw you guys coming out of the home of Madarame's pupils. Do you happen to know anything regarding a Mister Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu?" "Not much," Ren said, "We're actually investigating ourselves for the Phan-Site." "Oh, you work for that popular site?," she said, "Maybe we should swap notes some time. Here's my card. Gimme a call if you ever need some info." She handed Ren the card and walked off. The gang shrugged and walked off.

* * *

At the hideout, Morgana explained his theory. "Now we keep using the entrance to move into the overlay, but what about the Stand user? I mean, it's theirs to begin with, so the same rules shouldn't apply, correct?" "Makes sense," Ryuji said, "The center of Toshiro's Stand was his office at the academy." "What are you suggesting?," Sumire asked. "If I'm right," Morgana said, "Then we should be able to progress further by entering in the same location that Mitsuhide does. Which should be behind that locked door I saw. We just need to get it open." "Maybe Yusuke can help us," Ren suggested, "We'll speak with him tomorrow."

* * *

**May 19.** Yusuke nodded as he spoke with the group. "Yes, I know the room you speak of. I've actually been inside without Mitsuhide noticing." He led the group to the door and demonstrated what he was talking about by freezing the lock to the point that it shattered. "He's had to replace this lock several times," Yusuke said with a smirk. Inside was a work space filled with plates bearing Madarame's name and the names of various works. "So Mitsuhide's planning on faking a plagiarism plot," Ren noted. "The overlay's active right now!," Morgana realized, "Mitsuhide must be approaching! Let's hurry inside!"

Yusuke followed the group inside the overlay. Sure enough, the group was back in the courtyard and the laser grid was going down. "Now we need to make sure it can't be turned back on," Joker stated. They hurried to the nearby security room, only to run into a guard captain. "How the heck did you get in here!?," the guard said in shock, "Night Chimera!" He manifested a giant yellow creature with the body of a tiger, the head of a monkey, and snake for a tail. "Allow me," Panther offered, "Life is Showtime!" The guard got a shock as he and his pseudo-Stand got seriously burned, letting Joker snag it..

Skull got into the nearby security room and turned off the grid. "That should do it." "So this is how you operate," Yusuke said. "Yeah," Panther replied, "Anyway, we should get out of here before Mitsuhide realizes what just happened." However, they were confronted just before reaching the exit. "I should have know you were a Stand user, Kitagawa," came Mitsuhide's voice as he approached, dressed as an imperial shogun. "Mitsuhide," Yusuke said, venom in his tone. "And the famous Phantom Thieves to boot," Mitsuhide said, "I hear you're the ones who defeated Toshiro. I assure you there will be no such success against me."

"So you have turned against Sensei," Yusuke realized, "I suspected as much. What reason could have to betray your own business partner?" "I wouldn't call it a betrayal," Mitsuhide clarified, "After all, I was never on his side to begin with. But just think of the scandal when the public starts to find out that such a legendary and influential artist was 'plagiarizing' his students, and possibly even abusing them…" Yusuke's jaw dropped in horror. "You would go that far…? Do you even care how many lives you are destroying with this plot?"

"Even you must understand that there's much money to be made in the art industry," Mitsuhide pointed out, "Control where the art comes from, and you control how the money flows. Money my real friends can make use of to change this country. And there's only one voice in Madarame's defense. It'll have to be silenced. Men, go for it!" The two guards nodded. "Embittered Blacksmith!" "Foolish Monk!" Out came a black-skinned humanoid wearing an apron and missing a leg, and a tiny tengu with short wings. Yusuke chuckled. "I think you truly underestimate just what I am capable of. Allow me to show you… Just Live More!"

The entire area became coated in ice, including Yusuke. But for him the ice quickly crumbled away, revealing him to be wearing a ninja suit with a fox tail attached to the waist, a fox mask upon his face. His Stand revealed its true form, looking like a Kabuki figure carrying a large pipe. Yusuke himself took a Kabuki stance. "A breathtaking sight… Imitations they may be, but together, they make a great spectacle… Though the flowers of evil blossom, let it be known… Abominations are fated to perish!" Just Live More unleashed its ice powers freezing the twin guards solid. Joker acted quickly and tagged Foolish Monk. "Damn…," Mitsuhide said, "It looks like I'll be forced to retreat to preserve my position here…" Before the Phantoms eyes, the museum vanished.

* * *

The group hurried over to the diner in Shibuya. "You seemed passionate about protecting the other pupils," Ann noted. "They are the only family I have," Yusuke explained, "And Madarame is the only father I have ever known. Actually, I have no memory of my mother either. Though I do have an idea of what her face might have looked like." "What do you mean?," Morgana asked. "That centerpiece at the exhibit?," Yusuke said, "My mother painted it in her final hours. Sensei had seen her keel over from a seizure and attempted to seek medical aid, but they were unable to save her. Her last gift to this world, and the son she would leave behind, is that painting."

"So the baby in her arms is you!," Ann realized. Yusuke nodded. "It was painted so that my mother could convey her feelings to me from beyond the grave. She never lived long enough to name it, but Sensei named it after her… Sayuri. He thought it appropriate, since it was Mother's final self-portrait." His face turned stern. "Allow me to join your cause. This organization has targeted my family, and I will not allow them to get away with such an insult." Ren nodded. "We could always use a power like yours." After Ren returned home, he saw the TV was on a game show centered around law. The question was whether unconsented cutting of hair or using noise to cause distress constituted bodily harm. "Using noise to cause distress of course," Ren muttered, smirking when he overheard that was the right answer as he walked upstairs.

**So yeah, just to let everyone know I'm still perfectly healthy, and my lateness was only due to a technical issue. Read and review.**


	8. Heist 08: The Duty of a Phantom Thief

**In regards to the equivalent of the Strength Confidant, fusions will go up to the next threshold for each level or the highest level Persona that can be captured in the most recent Palace, whichever comes first. Either way, now we finish off the current overlay and its master. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 08: The Duty of a Phantom Thief

**May 20.** Ren quickly stopped by the library to drop off Zorro, the Outlaw, and pick up The Gallant Rogue in its place. It appeared to be a book about Goemon Ishikawa, which brought to mind Yusuke. After that, he called the team in to infiltrate Wax Museum. "One last detail," Joker said to Yusuke, "If you're serious about being part of this team, you'll need your own codename, like the rest of us have." "Nothing fancy," Skull said, "Try to keep it simple, something that says something about you." Yusuke looked over his outfit. "Well, if it is to be something simple, this outfit does make me resemble a kitsune. Perhaps simply Fox will do."

"Fox sounds perfect," Violet said, "Now, we'll be speeding to the safe room outside the garden." "Safe room?," Fox asked in confusion. "Basically an anchor point for the overlay," Panther explained, "The overlay is actually weakest in that location, meaning we can hide out there and rest up." Fox nodded. "I see. It's always darkest under the lamppost, as the saying goes. There's one other thing I'm curious about." He got out the katana and semi-automatic that Joker had gotten for him. "These are mere models, yes? How are they to be useful in battle?" "Just channel your Stand power through them," Mona explained, "I remember this one American show called MythBusters that debunked the whole ice bullet myth, but they never took you into account."

Fox chuckled. "Yes, I believe my ice powers can make the concept of the ice bullet become reality. For it is in belief in our Stands that reality becomes what we want it to be." The group warped into the garden area, and moved on from there. In the hallways past the security room, Joker found another pamphlet. "This holds a map of the overlay, yes?," Fox asked. "It's for anyone entering the overlay," Mona explained, "Whether Mitsuhide wants them to or not. He doesn't need it for himself, this is his Stand after all, but his goon squad probably would." "Rather lax to leave it out in the open then," Fox noted, "After all, we were able to procure a copy without any consequence."

"So long as we don't get his attention, we can do whatever we want in this place," Violet pointed out. "I'm still buzzed that we're basically breaking into a museum," Skull said, "Ain't this perfect for Phantom Thieves?" "Joker, you and Violet were Phantom Thieves long before you met us," Fox noted, "Have you ever broken into a museum before?" "What kind of Phantom Thieves would we be if we didn't infiltrate at least one museum in our career?," Joker replied, "Though all of the ones we stole from were managed by crooked individuals, most of them with ties to organized crime." "We only steal from criminals," Violet clarified, "There's no honor, challenge, or fun in stealing from ordinary people."

"A sentiment I can understand," Fox said with a nod, "After all, if you are able to steal from a master criminal, that is proof that you are a master thief. Let us proceed then." A nearby guard was standing alone, letting the thieves get the drop on him and forcing him to make a move. "Possessive Dog Ghost!" He manifested a white dog with a serpentine body and black head. Joker easily swiped the energy using one of Igor's cards. Fox looked surprised as the guard disappeared. "Don't mind that," Skull said, "He's fine, but without the pseudo-Stand he summoned he got kicked out of the overlay. Only those with Stand energy can enter this place."

"I gathered as much," Fox clarified, "But I'm more curious as to how Joker stole that energy." "There's this mysterious old man named Igor who has a Stand that makes the card Joker uses," Panther explained, "He resides in a place called the Velvet Room, which exists between realities. Joker can slip into this room due to his shadow manipulation. And we can even come with him sometimes." "This Velvet Room sounds elegant just from the sound of it," Fox noted, "I would love to take a glimpse at some point." Joker nodded. "That can be arranged, but let's keep moving first."

A large gallery was just up ahead, filled with trip lasers. Getting through was tough, but the group managed it, and came across a large painting in the back. Fox eyed the piece. "This is far more lifelike than anything I have ever seen," he noted, "It almost feels as if I could enter it." He pressed his hand on the painting, and his hand instantly went through. "I see… I should have known this would be possible. This is merely an overlay of reality that doesn't follow all the normal rules. Typical of a Stand." "Let's see where it leads up," Mona said.

The painting connected to two similar ones, leading the group to an upper ledge with a vent. This lead them down to a security room with a guard captain in front of it. "This one looks tougher than the others," Fox noted. "That's captains for ya," Skull said, "But all we have to do is rough 'em up and they'll leave. They don't wanna disappoint the big man by losing a part of his Stand after all." Fox looked curious. "Right now the man we believe to be in charge of this organization is Akira Tetsuressha," Joker explained, "He's the one behind the attacks on public transit. His Stand is Legion of Monsters, and it creates the pseudo-Stands we've been seeing."

"But if one of the pseudo-Stands is somehow nullified," Violet continued, "Then it weakens Legion of Monsters. If we weaken it enough, we might be able to confront him personally." The group approached the guard captain, who looked shocked. "How did you make it this far!? Ah, doesn't matter, you're thievery ends here! Bringer of Misfortune!" He conjured a paper humanoid with a star symbol on the chest. Fox snapped his fingers. "Just Live More!" The guard was shocked by the sudden cold, leaving Violet free to move in. "Be The One!" The shard was blinding while getting its outer layer seared. Before he could make any further moves, Joker managed to tag him with a card.

"That's one less guard in the way," Skull said, "Sometimes the captains get too slow and we can nab their aspects just the same." The computer in the security room needed another password, but the guards in the outer hall were talking about using the nearby statue to change the password. Fox took a look. "There's a plaque here," he noted, "Only one may stand alone in the art world, using his two hands to insure none may rise above him. There's references to numbers in this statement. I suspect the password may be 1120." Sure enough, the password worked.

The group was able to disable the security in the gallery and find a new safe room beyond it. "Should we keep going?," Fox asked, "Mitsuhide has requested an official investigation in Sensei's history." "I doubt he'll do anything before the exhibit is over," Mona assured him, "After all, what better way to topple someone than by letting them climb to the very top? I think it might be a good idea to take a rest." "Very well," Fox said, "Mitsuhide doesn't have much evidence anyway. So long as we don't dawdle, we should be able to complete out mission. That said, the exhibit is only open until June 5, so we should keep that in mind." Joker nodded. "Alright, let's head home."

* * *

**May 21.** Ren was able to grab a seat and took the time to read The Gallant Rogue, though he wasn't quite able to finish it. Usami was giving a lecture about math and art. "The main method by which mathematics is applied to art is called the Golden Ratio. You can find examples of this ratio in the Mona Lisa and the Parthenon. Here in Japan they have a different ratio used by both artist and architects. Mister Amamiya, can you name this ratio?" "The silver ratio," Ren replied. Usami nodded. "Yes, that's correct. This concept has been used in Japan since ancient times."

She brought up a comparison diagram, showing the difference between the Parthenon and the pagoda at Horyuji Temple. "As you can see, the Silver Ratio is closer to a square than the Golden Ratio. Many believe the reason why the Silver Ratio is so popular in Japan is because Asians have rounder faces, so they prefer a similar shape. This ratio has been used in both ukiyo-e paintings and the Horyuji Temple. In fact, there's an example of the Silver Ratio right on your desks, in the form of the B4 paper you use in class everyday. Even Japanese mascots have rounder faces, to make them cuter." "Oh, so that's why people think I'm the mascot for the Phantom Thieves," Morgana realized, "I'm learning as much as you, Ren." Ren chuckled.

* * *

After school, Ren quickly picked up some more bio-nutrients before calling the group to finish their infiltration. The door near their last safe room led into a large treasure hall with several paintings on it. "Paintings are used a lot in this place," Panther noted, "Remember earlier on when they had a hole painted in the floor in such a way that it would look real when viewed from above?" "A perspective trick," Fox explained, "Art pieces that double as optical illusions use it all the time. One of Sensei's other pupils specializes in such pieces. For now, let's navigate this maze of paintings." Once they were through, the carefully moved through the hallways until they reached a large three-dimensional maze.

"Such a vast labyrinth," Fox noted. "We're likely close to the physical form of Wax Museum," Mona said, "But this place isn't even on the map. We'd better tread carefully." The key to solving the labyrinth turned out to be following the images of a painting Mitsuhide had made. Eventually, the group found their way out and into the main treasure hall. Behind a set of lasers stood the outline of a painting. "Looks like we've found the treasure we're looking for," Panther said. "I think I can barely make out the piece," Fox said, "It reminds me of an art piece Mitsuhide showed Sensei to gain his trust. He called it 'Golden Labyrinth'. But it had an unusual energy about it."

"If it's the center of Wax Museum," Violet said, "Then perhaps Mitsuhide can remove it to show people whenever he pleases. It would be easier for him to do so then Toshiro." "So what now?," Skull said, "We may have found the center, but there's no way we're getting those lasers." "Let's take a look around," Joker suggested, "There should a gap in the security." A nearby security room had a computer with no password needed. However, of the options, the lasers could only be turned off by Mitsuhide, and the power would only turn off for a few seconds before the backup generator kicked in, with the lasers clearly being on a separate system. Only opening the shutters provided any sort of progress.

However, a guard had been sent to check the room out. "So you guys have made it this far! Well now you'll be dealt with here! Hunting Wolf Spirit!" He manifested an origami wolf, but the team easily overwhelmed him. He tried to escape, but Joker was able to chase him down and swipe the shard. The team followed the path up until they reached a control room for hanging exhibits. A nearby ladder led to the scaffolding above the painting. "Hey, there's no lasers above the painting," Skull noted. "But we can't drop down to steal it," Violet pointed out, "We'd never escape."

"We can use that," Joker suggested, pointing to a nearby crane, "There should be a switch for it back in the control room." The switch lowered the crane close enough that it could conceivably enter the laser wall without issue, but would be noticed with the lights on. "I think I have a plan to get us that painting," Joker said, "Now, listen carefully. First, I need Skull and Panther to station themselves at the security room. If there's any guards there, lure them away. Meanwhile, Fox and Violet will tie Mona to the crane. When they give the signal, the team in the security room will hit the lights. Once they're out, I'll lower the crane so Mona can grab it. With any luck, we can lift the crane back up before the lights come back on."

"It's a risky plan," Panther pointed out, "And we'd only get one try." "Such risks come with being a Phantom Thief," Mona pointed out, "Besides, this is our best chance." The group agreed. "With that in mind," Fox said, "It would appear we've secured our infiltration route." "Then we'll send the calling card tomorrow," Joker said, "Once Mitsuhide realizes we're targeting him, his Stand will be forced into physical confrontation. However, this isn't meant to be a Stand for combat, so it shouldn't be too difficult to defeat him. And once we render his Stand dormant, he'll be exposed for police action." Fox nodded. "Once Madarame realizes Mitsuhide might be culpable to criminal action, he'll immediately call for a police investigation. And the first place they'll check is the shack. If we time it right, we can expose him just as the police arrive."

* * *

**May 22.** Ren found another item to buy on the shopping channel, and afterwards hit the juice stand for another aojiru, this one made with bitter melon. He then got the group together to send the calling card. "So this calling card is meant to be different from the ones used by Bleeding Secrets," Yusuke noted inside the hideout. Ren nodded. "This one is a more typical calling card, meant as a warning. But we'll using the Stand-based one to do the actual stealing. This will render the painting physical too, making it possible to sell it off." "It won't be worth much on the open market," Yusuke noted, "Mitsuhide is a mere amateur after all. That said, I expect it might still sell for several ten-thousand yen."

He chuckled. "That aside, the idea of sending a calling card is a rather elegant concept." "I know, right?," Ryuji said, grinning, "It's always my favorite part of this job." "We already have a nice logo that serves as our symbol," Sumire said, "And we make sure to handle the cards with gloves, and use clippings from newspapers and magazines so that no one can trace the handwriting. And for security cameras, we have Ren's Stand. It can't be picked up by security, after all." "It seems all our bases are covered," Yusuke noted, "The only hitch is the uncertain outcome of our plan. But the thrill of it is piquing my artistic curiosity." That evening, Ren fashioned a few more lockpicks to keep up his skills.

* * *

**May 23.** Chouno was speaking to her class about the current exhibit. "I must say, the pupils Madarame selected have a find eye for art. It makes me wonder if any of them have synesthesia. Ah, you're probably wondering what that word means. It's one of those English words that has its roots in the Greek language. It's a rare condition where your senses cross over, such as seeing music as color. Amamiya, do you know the meaning behind the root words of synesthesia? The root words are syn and aisthesis."

Ren nodded. "Together and senses." "That's right," Chouno said happily, "The two terms put together explain the nature of synesthesia perfectly. Of course, this is a condition that can't be learned. You have to be born with it, much like the Stand users spoken of online. Some famous geniuses throughout history are known to have had synesthesia. Composer Franz Liszt wanted his orchestra to play in purple, and poet Arthur Rimbaud is said to have seen colors in letters. It's amazing how certain geniuses can see the world differently from normal people." "One could say the same of Stand users," Morgana mused, "Considering the invisible world we live in."

* * *

Later that day, Madarame was speaking with one of the staff of the exhibit when Mitsuhide stormed through the hall in anger. "What's with him?," Madarame asked. "It may have something to do with this," the staff member said, handing Madarame a copy of the calling card, "They were plastered all over the entrance to the department store." Madarame took the card. "Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu, we are the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, and Fox. Today we will be stealing the Golden Labyrinth from your museum." He looked confused. "Mitsuhide has a museum? The Golden Labyrinth is certainly a fine piece, but hardly museum quality. Unless…"

He furrowed his brow. "Did the security cameras pick up anyone approach when these appeared?" "No sir," the staff member said. "I've heard of these Phantom Thieves," Madarame said, "If they are targeting Mitsuhide… Contact the police. I want them to investigate his room at my shack. If he's hiding something, I need to know what that is." The staff member nodded. Nearby, Yusuke smirked before joining the others. "It's as I predicted. The police should be approaching the shack within the hour. Mitsuhide will already be heading there, giving us the chance we need to confront him." Ren nodded. "Let's do this, Phantoms."

* * *

Inside Wax Museum, the team took their positions. Panther looked inside the security room. "Joker was right, there's a guard in there. Think you can outrun him, Skull?" Skull grinned. "You're looking at the star of the track team. There's no one that can outrun me once I hit my stride." He pounded on the door to get the guards attention, leading him on a merry chase as Panther got to the computer. She spotted the signal from Fox. "Looks like Fox and Violet finished getting Mona hooked up. Time for a new type of light show." She hit the switch, blacking out the museum. Joker immediately hit the switch, lowering Mona to grab the painting.

The team reconvened at the scaffolding as the guards below panicked. Mona was untied and showed the painting to the group. "That's the Golden Labyrinth alright," Fox said when he saw the painting, "My eyes did not deceive. Now we need to escape with it." "We'll take that window over there," Joker said. This lead the group down to the garden in the middle of the museum. "Quite cunning of you to successfully bypass my security," came Mitsuhide's voice. He approached the group. "So the Phantom Thieves have added a member. Not that it will matter. I will be succeeding where Toshiro has failed. Wax Museum!"

A giant wall scroll dropped down over the doorway, the painted figure on it emerging from the scroll. Fox scoffed. "You will be made to pay for endangering my family! Everyone, let's aim for the scroll! Just Live More!" His ice froze the scroll solid, making it easy to hit as Mona rushed in. "Anything Goes!" He created a razor wind to slice through the scroll, dealing damage. Panther leapt over as well. "Life is Showtime!" She conjured a powerful fire that impacted the scroll, thawing it but causing a lasting burn. "Rip it to shreds!," Joker called out, "W Boiled Xtreme!" His Stand slashed at the scroll. "Don't leave me out!," Skull chimed in, "Switch On!" The scroll become shocked as the lightning attack hit it.

"No!," Mitsuhide said as he turned to try and stop the Phantoms, but Violet landed in front of him. "Sorry, but this is the end for you. Be The One!" Mitsuhide covered his eyes as a brilliant light hit them. As he did, Joker got out the second card and struck the painting with it, sucking in the overlay and leaving Mitsuhide in his room. By the time he was able to open his eyes, the police had busted in with a search warrant. The chief looked around at Mitsuhide's workshop. "Well well. I didn't know what we would find when Madarame requested this search, but to me it looks like plans to frame him for plagiarism."

As the police lead Mitsuhide out, the chief noticed a shadow above them. He turned and gasped. "The Phantom Thieves! Don't move! You're under arrest!" "You already hit your captured criminal quota, chief," Joker called back, "As for us, we have what we came for." Before the police could draw their guns the Phantoms disappeared in their various elements, causing the chief to grit his teeth. He turned to Mitsuhide. "This doesn't leave you off the hook, Kinmyujiamu. The Phantom Thieves only target criminal scumbags like you. We're going to have a long talk down at the station." Nearby, Madarame stroked his chin at the sight of the Phantoms. "So they do exist… But one of them looked familiar…"

* * *

The Phantoms reconvened at their hideout. Yusuke was on the phone with several contacts of Madarame. "Well, the quality of the art definitely bumps up the price," he said, "But it won't be anything jaw-dropping. The highest I could get was sixty-thousand yen, and even that is including the solid-gold frame the painting is contained in. The actual painting is closer twenty-thousand." "We can sell the frame and painting separately," Ren suggested, "I know a good shop that will buy the frame no questions asked. Yusuke, can you handle the sale of the painting?" Yusuke nodded. "So now we simply wait for the exhibit to end. With Mitsuhide's arrest, I doubt the investigation will turn out in his favor."

"This team is coming together nicely," Morgana noted, "It's like we're hitting all the regular notes that a true thieving team should have. We have our fearless leader Ren, the procurement agent in Sumire, Ann makes an excellent distraction, Ryuji's the perfect muscle, Yusuke has his art skills if we need forged papers, and then there's my own knowledge of important tools." "We could do with a few other team members though," Ann noted, "Most of all, I'd like to get a hacker on our side. They'd be essential in today's modern age." Ren nodded. "We'd also need the perfect insider, someone who could act as an informant. And I'd like to get an analyst as well, someone perfect for studying potential targets."

"True," Morgana admitted, "Our team is far from complete, much less perfect. And there's still the rest of Akira's group to deal with, to say nothing of the Zodiac assassins. They operate on a different level of judgement from Toshiro and Mitsuhide. Without their Stands, they're normal humans, easy prey for the criminal justice system. But the assassins like Toshiko enjoy a bit of legal freedom to more easily carry out their contracts. There's a strong possibility… That we may have to kill these assassins…" The weight of those words felt heavy, but Ryuji gritted his teeth. "Hey, odds are they'll be trying to kill us first. I'm willing to bet the police will overlook it as self-defense. That said, let's hope it doesn't come to that." The group nodded.

* * *

That evening, as he slept, Ren felt himself slip into the Velvet Room again. "I couldn't help overhear your conversation earlier," Igor said, "And I believe Morgana may be correct. As distasteful as it may be, you may have to take a life during the course of this mission." "If it comes down to it," Ren said, "Me and Violet have never had to kill anyone before now. But these Zodiac assassins are becoming too persistent, and they've been taking too many lives in between our encounters with them." Igor nodded. "That aside, it would seem you have removed another threat to the peace of Japan. Let's hope the next target proves just as successful."

* * *

**May 24.** Ren managed to find a seat on the train and used the time to finish The Gallant Rogue. After class he returned the book and picked up The Alluring Dancer instead, a book about the gypsy Carmen. The book brought Ann to mind. Afterward, the group joined Ren inside the Velvet Room, where Lavenza was prepping some drinks. "So I was able to find a new combination that could boost my proficiency with my Stand," Lavenza said, "We should be able to get a satisfactory result by drawing in the energy of Rooftop Lion." Ren nodded and soon succeeded in grabbing the green-skinned lion, with a goofy face and a beard instead of a mane.

"Most excellent," Lavenza said, "It's good for flexing my spirit energy, but it doesn't seem I'm strong enough to try anything new yet." "So, you can do this with any Stand energy?," Ryuji asked. "That is correct," Lavenza replied, "Stand energy resides in the world around us all the time. Most of the time it is merely residue from a Stand user unleashing their ability, so manipulating it with my own Stand will not impact the user. But Legion of Monsters is a little different, and provides a unique opportunity. It is perhaps the only chance I will get to truly experiment with my Stand, to see all that it can possibly do." "Then let me know when you have any other ideas," Ren said, "I'll be sure to get the right shards for it."

* * *

Ren, Ann, and Sumire were going to talk to Ryuji about finding a good place to train now that Yusuke was with their group, since he was from a different school meaning their options were more limited. They heard angry shouts coming from the track team's training ground and found Ryuji standing between Nakaoka and Takeishi. "What's going on here?," Ren asked. "Takeishi and some of the others are accusing Nakaoka of spreading rumors about the other team members," Ryuji explained. "Why are you even defending him, Sakamoto?," Takeishi asked, "He's known about your dad too." "Yeah, but unlike you guys I've moved past that," Ryuji pointed out, "And the whole school's aware that I'm nothing like my deadbeat dad."

"What kind of team turns on each other on a dime like this?," Ann demanded, "Who even told you these idiotic rumors?" "It was Yamauchi," Takeishi explained, "He told me everything." "And you're actually believing that?," Sumire pointed out. She shook her head. "You're acting no better than those bullies who were hired by Toshiro." That caused Takeishi to wince. He sighed. "Fine, I'll drop it for now. But I'll be talking to the coach about this, Nakaoka." Nakaoka shook his head as the others left. "Thanks for standing up for me, Sakamoto. They were threatening to kick me from the team. I don't know if you know this, but Takeishi got named the team captain."

"That's bizarre," Ren noted, "I mean, he's not as good a runner as Ryuji. Why wasn't Ryuji named team captain?" "That's what I'd like to know," Nakaoka agreed, "After Ikeda graduated, we all thought Sakamoto was a shoe-in for the new team captain, but Yamauchi insisted it be Takeishi." "Something's off about this," Ryuji said, "I've heard that Yamauchi's been called out on drinking on school grounds before, and even now he still goes drinking at a local monjayaki restaurant. I'll have to look into this." "He'd recognize you easily," Ren pointed out. "True," Ryuji admitted, "But you haven't been here long enough to be recognizable so easily. I'll let you know when I have the place." Ren ended the evening reading The Alluring Dancer, though he wasn't able to finish it.

* * *

**May 25.** During lunch Ryuji came up to Ren with a big grin on his face. Ren noticed he was holding a flyer. "Take a look at this," he said, "It was left in my mailbox." He showed the flyer, which was for a maid service. There was the normal details, cooking and cleaning, but apparently other services were also on the table. "You're not planning on checking this out, are you?," Ren asked. "Kinda," Ryuji admitted, "I mean, I'm a little curious about how this service works." "Are you guys talking about that new maid service?," Mishima asked as he walked up, "If you're planning on calling it, I want in!" "Dude, I doubt the services go _that_ far," Ryuji pointed out.

"I get that you want to get laid," Ren said, "But girls never go for desperate guys, and ordering a call girl is just sad." Mishima blushed. "Come on! It's not like that! I just want to make sure this service isn't some kind of scam, that's all!" "All right, if you say so," Ren said, "Either way, he's got a point. Someone may have left this for a prank, so we should look into it." "Easy enough," Ryuji said, "The tenant next door to me moved out recently, and the key is still in the mailbox. The landlord won't care if we grab it and use that address for the call. Let's meet up this evening." The trio nodded.

* * *

Ren checked out the bookstore in Shibuya, grabbing a book called Medjed Menace, before heading to the clinic with the group. While the clinical trial was going on, Takemi was sighing. "Something bugging you," Sumire asked. "I've been getting more calls from that family," Takemi explained, "It's been getting me stressed." "Should you not be glad to have more patients?," Yusuke asked, confused. "I was honestly happy just being a medical pariah," Takemi clarified, "It gave me time to perfect the medicine I was working on." "Ren and the others told me a bit about your history," Yusuke noted, "But I have trouble believing that medical error was truly your fault."

"Well, technically it wasn't," Takemi admitted, "See, up until a while ago I was part of a medical team researching Crawford-Ende's disease, a rare genetic disorder wherein certain cells start indiscriminately attacking other cells throughout the body. Once it reaches the muscles, the patient starts to slowly die…" The group realized what she was getting at. Once the disease reached the heart, which was one giant muscle, it was all over. "As you can imagine with a disease so rare," Takemi continued, "Research has been slow because there aren't many cases to investigate. My team reached the final stage of production, but all of a sudden I was taken off the team."

The group looked shocked. "But why?," Ryuji asked. "The Chief Director, Oyamada, wanted to push forward the medicine on a young patient with Crawford-Ende's, named Miwa," Takemi explained, "I guess he wanted the fame for discovering a new medicine. He ignored my warning that the medicine being in the final production wasn't the same as it being complete. Sure enough, when the incomplete medicine was applied, it triggered a bad reaction and Miwa lapsed into critical condition. Trying to maintain his position, Oyamada made me into a scapegoat. And here I am."

"That medicine…," Ren noted. "You realized it, yes?," Takemi said, "It's the same one from that incident. It was already at a stage where human testing was viable." "How did you get the money for the research?," Ann asked. "I'm not completely out of resources," Takemi said with a smirk, "Not everybody bought Oyamada's story, so in spite of my blacklisting there are still other doctors and investors willing to lend me their support. That's why I was never concerned about having so few patients, or Oyamada's numerous threats. My only concern is getting this medicine completed before Miwa…" She grew silent, and the Phantoms realized what she really wanted. To save the life she was prevented from saving before.

* * *

That evening, Ren, Ryuji, and Mishima headed for the empty apartment. "You guys ever hear about Medjed?," Mishima asked. "That hacktivist group?," Ren asked, "They always posted the actions of the Phantom Thieves and painted them in a positive light." "Not lately," Mishima clarified, "In fact, for some reason they've claimed the Phantom Thieves are turning from justice." "That's bullshit," Ryuji said, "Why would they change their minds so suddenly? Anyway, we're here." Like Ryuji said, the apartment was empty. Mishima looked like he was sweating. "So we're really doing this then?" "Relax, Mishima," Ryuji said, "If it turns out to be sketchy, or too adult, we can always just bail. After all, we're not even using our own address."

"That's genius Ryuji," Ren admitted, "So who should make the call? I mean, we don't even know if they'll accept orders from high school students." "I think you should do it," Ryuji suggested, "You're the most mature looking, so you could pass yourself off as a college student." Ren nodded and called the number. 'Victoria Maid Service,' came the answer from the other end, 'Who would you like to serve you today?' "Just send anyone available," Ren replied, and gave the address for the vacant apartment. 'Okay, we'll have someone there in twenty minutes.' "Dude, they really answered," Mishima said in shock, "I hope the number didn't show up in the ID."

"Not to worry," Ren assured him, "I used the private number set up for my former contractor as a Phantom Thief. The number was still good, so I figured it'd be best for this operation." The trio waited, but were surprised when the maid arrived five minutes early. Ryuji and Mishima headed out to the balcony while Ren turned his back to the door. "The door's unlocked…," came a vaguely familiar voice that gave Ren a bad feeling. The maid walked up behind Ren. "Hello, I'm Becky! I'll be your maid for the evening! Um… Would you be a high school student by any chance?" "No, I'm in college," Ren replied.

"Really?," Becky said, "Wow, your skin looks so healthy." "Dude, I can barely see her," came Ryuji's voice. Becky walked toward the balcony. "Who's voice is that?" She looked out, but Ryuji and Mishima had managed to find enough hiding spot just outside the door to escape her notice. "Well, I guess it was the neighbors," Becky said as she turned around, and both she and Ren gasped. Staring right at Ren was the face of his homeroom teacher. "K-Kawakami!?" "Mister Amamiya!?," Kawakami said in shock. She frowned. "Did… You request me specifically?"

Ren shook his head. "I just asked for whoever was available after finding a flyer in my mailbox. I didn't even know you did this kind of work after school. Uh… Does Kamoshida know?" "Well, yeah," Kawakami admitted, "But the service doesn't permit those sorts of services, so he's perfectly fine with it. No one else is supposed to know, however. So… Would you mind keeping this a secret?" "Yeah, sure," Ren replied, still a little shocked by this. "Thanks," Kawakami replied, "I gotta admit, you set things up well. This isn't really your address, is it?" She sighed. "We'll just… Treat this as a cancelation." She walked out and Ren finally had time to think. "What just happened? No really, I'm asking."

**I hope everyone is staying healthy out there. Looks like we're in this for the long haul. I hope this whole thing blows over before my birthday in June at the very least. Anyway, hope you guys loved the goofy ending I made for this chapter. Read and review.**


	9. Heist 09: End of May

**I honestly didn't have much of a better title for this chapter. It's just all over the place, and is meant to be there as we approach the end of the second arc. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 09: End of May

**May 26.** In spite of some obvious embarrassment from last night, Kawakami was continuing her lecture. "I've noticed that some students have a tendency to just copy their answers from things they heard on the internet. That sort of thing constitutes plagiarism and I won't stand for it. Even years ago, stealing ideas was considered as much a crime as stealing physical possessions. Take for example the time Sir Arthur Conan Doyle found his iconic character, Sherlock Holmes, was used in someone else's work without his permission. Mister Amamiya, do you know the novel that blatantly plagiarized the Holmes character?"

"Arsene Lupin, Gentleman Burglar," Ren replied. "That's correct," Kawakami said, smiling, "It seemed like the perfect concept, the Great Detective versus the Gentleman Thief. But Doyle didn't want his character used without his permission, so he protested to Maurice Leblanc, who wrote of Arsene Lupin. So Leblanc simply renamed the character to be called Herlock Sholmes. A bit lazy, but it got Doyle off his back. These days the two characters are used in other works, but those are classified as homages. In fact, modern fanfiction can also be considered an homage." "Arsene Lupin, huh?," Morgana said, "Didn't he have a notorious grandson who committed crimes in the 1980s?"

* * *

Kawakami seemed rather distraught after class, so Ren decided to check in on her. He found her soon enough, getting grilled by Miss Chouno. "I've heard the other students whispering that Chouno was on the warpath after what happened with Toshiro," Morgana noted, "Guess this proves it." "I think I know a way to cover for Kawakami," Ren said with a smirk. He walked on over. "Excuse me, Miss Kawakami, I had a question to ask about last night's tutoring." "Huh?," Chouno asked in surprise. Kawakami decided to roll with it. "Oh, so you had another question? What about?"

Chouno blinked. "Oh, so you were helping Amamiya with his tutoring… I'm so sorry I misjudged you. But with what happened with Toshiro… Anyway, I'd better get going. The Literature Club is meeting soon." Kawakami sighed as Chouno walked off. "Thanks. Having Suguru know is one thing, but I'd be ridiculed if any of the other teachers found out." She handed Ren a card. "Here, the number and address of the service I work for. Try to make sure you won't leave a caller ID." Ren noted there was a public phone not far from the hideout.

* * *

Later, Ann invited the group to Inokashira Park. "So what did you want to talk about?," Sumire asked. "It's the modeling group I'm working with," Ann explained, "There's been some really odd things happening with it. Several of models have shown up late. When questioned they say they got a text saying the times had been changed. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I thought I should bring it up. It's getting annoying for the staff always having to bring in subs. Though oddly enough I started off as a sub for my parents' company."

She crossed her arms. "My parents are always overseas. I only get to see them around maybe half the year." "Ouch," Ryuji said, "Even I've got a better home life, since I still have my mom." Ann smiled. "It's fine. It was hard when I was younger, since I still needed a guardian, but now that I'm in high school I can take care of myself. You know, being a Phantom Thief I can't help but be reminded of this one female thief that I admired growing up. She was confidant, sincere, sexy, and determined to be free." "I'm not sure if I'd consider Fujiko Mine to be 'sincere'," Yusuke noted.

"I never said she couldn't be deceptive," Ann clarified, "But she always knew what she wanted and she never made any excuses about it. Though I heard after the death of her one-time lover, she dropped out of the thief game." "Guess there's an opening for a sexy super-thief then," Sumire said with a grin, "I mean, I'm no slouch in the beauty department, but you're on a whole other level." Ann smiled. "Thanks Sumire. That's nice to hear, considering you have seniority on me. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."

* * *

That evening, Ren overheard the game show again, this time asking whether a confession of a crime was also known as the "queen" of evidence or "jewel" of evidence. "It's gotta be queen of evidence," Ren muttered. That turned out to be the right answer. "You really know your law," Sojiro noted, "Then again, considering your hobby…" Ren smirked. Sojiro had long since guessed about the Phantom Thieves, but he agreed to keep quiet about it as a fellow Stand user. Before heading out for the evening, Ren contacted Kawakami's maid service from the payphone at the cafe, and gave her the address of the hideout.

She checked out the state of the place. "I'm guessing you guys don't use this that much," she noted. The group was just shocked to see Kawakami in a maid outfit. Ryuji was still slack-jawed. "I'd heard Kawakami was leaving school as soon as it let out, but this…" Kawakami shrugged. "Oh well, I might as well get started." The group got another shock as mechanical arms popped out of a backpack that manifested on her back. "The 'eff!?," Ryuji said in shock, "And she's a Stand user too!?" Kawakami blinked. "Wait… You can see Daft Punk? So you're all Stand users as well?"

The group explained what the hideout was for. "To think," Kawakami said in shock, "I've been harboring two of the Phantom Thieves in my own classroom… Well, you're already keeping my secret, so I can keep yours in exchange. In fact, I think I can help you out beyond cleaning up around this place." "How so?," Ann asked. Kawakami smirked. "I can arrange it so you have a little free time in class. Yusuke won't be a problem in spite of being in a different school due to his art major, but Ryuji and Sumire, you two are in a separate homeroom from Ann and Ren. But I should still be able to arrange a brief bit of free time for you. But you will have to keep your grades to earn this privilege."

"What would we even do during this time?," Ann asked. "I can think of a few things," Yusuke offered, "Perhaps catch up on some important reading, take the time to craft a few infiltration tools. Brush up on studying if you really feel the need. Of course, you could always just take a brief nap, but I wouldn't recommend that. I doubt Miss Kawakami can buy too much time." "It's not a bad deal," Morgana pointed out, "I suggest we take her up on that offer. It'll also help us keep this hideout tidy." "I could really use the job," Kawakami said, "I'm considered the over the hill for this service." "Really?," Ann asked, "But you look so gorgeous in that maid uniform." Kawakami smiled. "Thanks. I just wish our clientele was a little older."

* * *

**May 27.** Ren found the time to take his first job at the Rafflesia flower shop. The woman there was really friendly. "For right now I'll just show you the ropes on how this job works. Afterwards you can try it out for yourself. Lots of people come here to find gifts for friends and loved-ones." After finishing the shift and getting his pay, Ren got a call from Ryuji. 'I found out the monja restaurant that Yamauchi frequents. And it turns out he has a drinking buddy there. Get Sumire and head for Tsukishima, you'll know the place when you see it. I'll be nearby in the bathroom.' "Got it," Ren replied.

* * *

As it turned out, Yamauchi was a former toady of Toshiro, and he was bragging to his buddy about getting on the track team's good graces to help them make up for the struggling volleyball team while they were recovering. Ryuji made sure that Ren kept his phone on so he could record the conversation. Yamauchi was apparently trying to get into the good graces of the PTA through Takeishi's mother, who was on the board. But Nakaoka was apparently quite vocal about how Yamauchi wasn't the right fit for the team.

"So you plan on getting rid of him?," the biddy said, "And Sakamoto too, yes?" "I subtly implied to Takeshi that Nakaoka was spreading rumors about the team," Yamauchi said smugly, "And with Takeishi becoming captain under my suggestion, he'll be in a good position to remove him. As for Sakamoto, he'll be trickier. Perhaps I'll have him suffer a debilitating injury. By arranging an accident of course. If I try to force the issue with some bullshit excuse like instigated self-defense, I've no doubt that those rumored Phantom Thieves will be targeting me next. As for Takeishi, he'll be kept to teach the others the value of obedience, then he'll be cut loose with a similar injury. After all, he's not the best runner on the team, and he'll need to removed for efficiency's sake."

The duo left, and Ryuji came out. "So that's the bastard's scheme. Well, he'll soon learn that the Phantom Thieves are not nearly as a much a worry as a PTA member who realizes her son's being used." "Sounds like you have a plan," Sumire noted. Ryuji noted. "To be honest, track's not a team sport. We're all just looking out for our own time. But we're still running together, pushing each other to go faster. But it wasn't until I became a Phantom that I learned how to ask others for help. So thanks guys, I really needed this." Ren nodded. "Any time, bro."

* * *

**May 28.** The group met in the park again. Ann smiled when she saw a group of ducks in the nearby lake. "It's amazing really. Most of Tokyo is practically a sardine can, yet there's still enough room to have lakes where families of ducks can swim to their hearts' content. You know, I've been thinking… It may be time for me to get in better shape." The group blinked. "You're… Out of shape?," Yusuke asked. "I realize it's not that obvious," Ann admitted, "I mean, I kinda got blessed by the genetics lottery. But I do have a lot of fat under this frame, which isn't good for a brand new Phantom Thief. Besides, it'll help out when I do my modeling."

"Oh, so you're thinking of doing that full time?," Ryuji asked. "It is my claim to fame at Shujin," Ann pointed out, "But there's so many new up and comers, and the business is a grueling one. Besides, I've been curious about the sudden surge of late models, and getting further into the business may be the best way to do that. Up until now, it was just a hobby, but I need to get serious. Besides, that'll give me great practice for my role in the Phantom Thieves." "Looks like you've found a good way to get stronger," Morgana noted, "Maybe this will help you master your Stand more, too. It is driven by emotion, after all."

* * *

That evening, Kawakami was cleaning the hideout for the gang. It turned out Daft Punk was designed to grant Kawakami multiple arms to handle various tasks and functions, basically a set of extra limbs that were perfectly articulate, and strong enough to handle any load. Despite this, using the Stand for so long clearly tuckered Kawakami out, and she wound up flopping on the nearby sofa. "I'm glad you kids maintain the place, but it's so big I wind up getting exhausted regardless. And no funny ideas!" "I would never stoop to such debauchery," Yusuke said. "Yeah, it would be too weird and douchey to try that with a teacher," Ryuji noted. "Still spoken for," Ren pointed out.

Kawakami turned to Morgana. "Don't look at me," Morgana quipped, "I'm just a cat." "Wouldn't stop you from crawling on my chest," Kawakami pointed out, "But you're not a student, so that makes it moot." "Why the maid act to begin with?," Ann asked. Kawakami scoffed. "There's this couple who keeps demanding money of me for a mistake I made at my last teaching job. They've tried raising the price per week a few times, but they didn't count on me letting Suguru know about it, and he's able to flex a little influence to keep them off my back. Doesn't stop them from wanting more money. And I have no idea what they keep spending it on."

She sighed. "They go through it way too fast." The group looked at each other in concern. As they left to head home, Ryuji stopped Ren. "Just thought I should mention, the movie theater in Shibuya is featuring The Dark Knight Rises, that popular Batman flick." "The one with Heath Ledger as the Joker?," Ren asked. "That's the one," Ryuji replied, "Want to go see it together?" "Why not?," Ren said, "Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we can't appreciate superheroes. And this movie is supposed to be one of the best portrayals of both Batman and the Joker."

* * *

**May 29.** The movie was a good chance for Ren and Ryuji to bond as they watched the film. "Man," Ryuji said, "Talk about a nail biter. And to see the very people the Joker derided prove his very theology wrong." "This is why my codename is based on the trump card and not the harlequin," Ren explained. He grabbed another aojiru from the juice stand that was made with hot spring water. That evening the group was helping Yoshida again. His speech managed to go by without interruption. "Thank you for your help," he said to the group afterward, "I find the best way to make your words known is to have conviction in them. Perhaps that is why my Stand developed as it did."

He did. "You know, back before the scandals that ruined my career I was quite the passionate politician. It was during the course of my speeches that my Stand came to awaken." "Was it very strong then?," Yusuke asked. "It was…," Yoshida said sadly, "But after the scandals it began to weaken for a while. But with your help I can feel it start to grow stronger again." "Here's hoping you can get your normal power back," Ren said, "In the meantime, we'll keep helping you whenever possible." "Get outta here, No-Good Tora!," called out the heckler from before. Yoshida froze up for a moment before sighing. "Still dealing with that old stigma…"

* * *

**May 30.** Ren was able to find a seat on the train, during which he finished reading The Alluring Dancer. In class, Inui was speaking about the Age of Discovery. "Naturally, when one talks about the high seas, talk quickly turns to pirates. Often romanticized in media, real pirates were brutal by nature, and their lives out on the ocean was anything but glamorous. And with a few exceptions, they were hardly successful. Amamiya, can you name the famous pirate who claimed he hid his treasure in a certain place before being executed?"

"William Kidd," Ren replied. Inui clapped. "Yes, that's correct. In fact, it was the notorious Captain Kidd who started the image of pirates burying treasure on lonely islands. In actuality, most pirates spent what they stole quickly, either on improvements to their ships and weapons, or on food and drink for long voyages. Kidd himself was a merchant who raised his fortune stealing from aristocrats. He was supposed to be hunting pirates, but turned to piracy himself to turn his commission into profit. To this day rumor still persists as to where he could have hidden his fortune."

"Sounds like the treasure of Captain Kidd inspires the dreams of others," Morgana noted, "Ryuji seems to channel a little of the infamous Captain. Think he might learn where the treasure is?" Ren smirked and shrugged. After school he headed back to the diner. It was raining, so it seemed like a good time to study at the diner. He got a hot coffee and started his work. Once he was done, he done, he decided it was high time for a bath, which he hadn't had the chance to try for a few days. He enjoyed himself in the medicinal bath for the evening before going to bed.

* * *

**May 31.** Takemi sighed as she saw off an elderly woman who had dropped her handkerchief at the clinic. "Something bothering you?," Ren asked, "I know you just wanted to develop your medicine, but you can't tell me you're not happy being a beloved doctor again." "Well," Takemi said, "I will admit it's a nice feeling, but I never really thought the life of a local doctor was for me after what happened. The problem is some of these customers come to me with weird requests. Just the other day I got a request for a 'cold-buster'. Even I'm not that good. And someone wanted to me to do a consultation on a cat."

"I'm not touching that one," Morgana muttered. Takemi sighed. "I just wanted to keep my head down until I was done with that medicine, so I could use it to prove I wasn't really responsible for the medical error. Now I'm concerned how things will turn out. That said…" She smiled. "It is good to be able to help people again. And the extra cash can only help. I might be able to expand my stock while I'm working. Oh, speaking of which, we need to catch up on testing. I've managed to go through all the data, but there's still a few more adjustments I need to work on." The group nodded as they entered the clinic.

* * *

That evening, the group had gathered for a major conflict. Ren had heard that Big Bang Burger, a local fast food restaurant, was hosting an evening challenge for only five-hundred yen. The waitress say the group down. It turned out they weren't the only ones confronting this challenge. Ren and Sumire recognized Futaba and Wakaba, while Ann and Ryuji recognized Makoto in another corner, facing another young woman. "Hey," Ann said, "Isn't girl the daughter of the guy who owns this place? Okumura, I think." "No time for that," Morgana said, "Here comes the food."

The group looked shocked to see the size of the Comet Burgers. "You'll all be starting at Third Mate rank," the waitress explained, "You half thirty minutes to compete the immense Comet Burger." The burger looked to be a full pound, placed between two huge buns that looked like they could be bicycle seats, at least a dozen slices of cheese, and what had to be a whole tomato, onion, and head of lettuce. It was a hard fought battle, but in the end the Phantom Thieves were successful. "Whew," Yusuke said, "I wasn't sure I could finish it even at my hungriest." "I got full just watching you guys," Morgana groaned. "I think we all need to sleep this off," Ren decided. The group was in agreement.

**I honestly didn't plan for this to end on such a hilarious note, but it ultimately did and I'm glad it did. Hope everyone's staying safe out there. And remember, Kawakami's Stand will be explored in greater detail in Stars Are Eternal. Read and review.**


	10. Heist 10: Musuem's Closed

**We finally wrap up this arc. There's not really much to this chapter other than build-up for the next arc. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 10: Museum's Closed

**June 01.** Ren returned The Alluring Dancer to the library and got out The Great Thief in its place. This one was about the exploits of Arsene Lupin, whom Ren identified with personally. Later the group was joining Ann as she got invited for a photo shoot. Apparently the regular models had not shown up, so Ann and another sub were called in instead. Said other model, a woman named Mika, walked up to Ann. "It's so nice to meet you," she said, "I may be older, but I hear you have so much more experience." "I don't know about that," Ann admitted, "I only started getting serious in this business recently."

"Then maybe you have a few tips to share?," Mika asked, "I've been trying to find some green almonds, and I'm getting tired of normal quinoa. Do you think I should maybe boil it?" "Whoa now," Ann said, "The only thing I have to worry about is getting exercise. My metabolism is so good that I don't really have to worry about what I eat." Mika blinked, and looked Ann over. "Yeah… It does look like you don't have to watch what you eat… I gotta admit I'm envious of that. Hold on, you said you were only now getting serious?" "It's gonna sound lame," Ann admitted, "But with me still being in high school, up until now I've only really seen this as a hobby. But it's still one that connects me to my parents, so when I heard about shenanigans going on, I decided I had to step up."

Mika nodded. "I see… I mean, I'd normally be annoyed to hear you say you don't take this seriously. But I guess I can understand if you haven't really seen your parents that much. Naturally I've been in this business long enough to know about the Takamakis. Just keep in mind that I'm always serious about modeling." Ann narrowed her eyes as Mika walked off. "Something about her seems fishy," she noted. "You think she might be hiding something?," Yusuke asked. "Nothing sinister," Ann admitted, "She definitely takes this work seriously. But she acted like I had just dodged some sort of bullet… We'll need to keep an eye on her." When Ren returned to Leblanc, he began reading The Great Thief.

* * *

**June 02.** Ren ran a few errands that day. He looked into the Shibuya bookstore and got a couple books called Tidying the Heart and Playing the Game. He also sold off unneeded junk to Iwai, and got a few more materials from the second-hand shop. He then went to work at the flower shop in the underground mall. One customer came in asking for a bouquet made of large, brightly colored flowers. Ren figured the best choices were the venerable chrysanthemum, gold gerbera, and scarlet rose. The customer was happy with the arrangement, prompting Hanasaki, the shop's owner, to offer Ren a bonus.

He returned to Leblanc that evening and noticed the game show was on again. This time the question was dealing with probation, asking which statement was true. The choices were either a person on probation was forbidden to travel, or that probation officers were unpaid. "It's that probation officers are unpaid," Ren muttered. Morgana was a little surprised that the answer was correct. "How did you guess that?" "Restricting the travel options of a person on probation would defeat the purpose of rehabilitation," Ren explained, "So it had to be the second option. Though I'm a little surprised that probation officers would not be offered compensation." He capped off the evening using the bathhouse.

* * *

**June 03.** Ren got a chance to read on the train again, and finished off The Great Thief. In class, Kawakami was true to her word and set things up so the class was a review session, subtly hinting that this was Ren's chance to slack off. He took advantage by reading some of Playing the Game. After school the group was in the middle of another clinical trial, when the same man Ren saw earlier in the year showed up. "So you are still working here," the man said with a snarl. Takemi scoffed. "Oyamada, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"I heard you stole one of my patients," Oyamada said, "A girl with bronchitis." "My records show no such patient," Takemi retorted, "The only little girl I examined had a serious bacterial infection, rather rare at that. Some of the symptoms did _resemble_ bronchitis, but a thorough examination showed the differences." Ren smirked when he saw Oyamada's grip on his briefcase tighten. "I recommend you vacate this office," Yusuke said, "We can insure that you get sued for harassment if you keep pressing this issue." Oyamada scoffed. "You sure you want to do that? Do you even know who this woman is?"

"She's told us her history," Ann said, "Both versions of it, in fact. And you come off looking more like a plague than she does." Oyamada growled. "You really shouldn't bother anymore. I heard that poor girl Miwa died the other day." Takemi's eyes went wide. "So that's your new angle?," Ren asked, "You sure to want to go that far? We have ways of getting the facts, after all. So why not just walk out now." Oyamada frowned. "Fine, but this isn't over." Takemi shook her head. "Thanks for the backup. But if he's right…" "So what if he is?," Sumire chimed in, "You could always finish the medicine for the next person who winds up like Miwa."

Takemi realized Sumire had a point. "I see… I hadn't considered that. Now that I think about it, Oyamada was likely trying to get me to stop so I couldn't disprove his earlier assertions. Still, I'll need to look into Miwa's condition just to make sure. Still… Something seemed off about Oyamada. Anyway, it looks like we're done for today. Hopefully I can still finish this… If not for Miwa, then for the next one like her." That evening, Ren asked Kawakami to stop by the hideout to tidy the place up.

* * *

**June 04.** Chouno was was lecturing in her class. "To be honest, June is my least favorite month, what with the humidity being murder on my hair. I'm sure many of you also dislike the month, what with the lack of national holidays. That reminds me, since you're going to be changing into your Summer uniforms soon, this seems like a good time for a topic on blazers. Mister Amamiya, do you know why the original blazers were given such a name?" "Because they were brightly colored," Ren replied. Chouno nodded. "Yes, that's exactly right."

She wrote the word in English on the board. "Unlike today's black blazers, the original blazers were a bright, vivid red. The word was originally made to refer to a British boating club in the 1800s, who wore such jackets. It's interesting how a word can lose its original meaning overtime. Speaking of which, make sure you start wearing your Summer uniforms, alright? I don't want to see anyone charging out the door in your winter uniforms." "I may be a bit biased given my black coat," Morgana mused, "But I think black is a lot more stylish than red. Uh… No offense Ann." Ann just giggled into her hand while Ren smirked.

* * *

Ren grabbed some more nutrients for his houseplant, and the group met up at the Hilton for a quick meal. Ann even got a choco fountain for being the millionth customer, but she didn't need it so she passed it off to Ren. That evening, they requested Kawakami for a special meal delivery service the maid agency was providing. It turned out to be gourmet cup noodles, which tasted similar to the stuff you could get from a restaurant. "Any changes with those people asking for money?," Sumire asked. Kawakami sighed. "They've been getting even more relentless as of late. It's like they don't know how hard I'm trying to work, and how hard it is to get money."

"Maybe they're some spoiled rich people," Yusuke suggested, "Those sorts of people can make money in their sleep, so they don't understand how hard some people work just to make minimum wage." Kawakami shrugged. "All I know is they never seem satisfied no matter how much I pay them." "Why do you keep paying them?," Ryuji asked, "I mean, whatever you did can't be that bad, right?" Kawakami thought about that. "I've been thinking about that… And I'm not really sure anymore. And it feels more and more like they don't even remember the real reason for my mistake."

* * *

**June 05.** Goro and Makoto were on opposite ends of the Shibuya crossing when a major TV announcement came on. 'In other news, Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu, business partner to notable Japanese artist Ichiryusai Madarame, was indicted for conspiracy to frame his partner for plagiarism and abuse of his pupils. While several of these pupils noted they had dreams of such abuse, they confirmed that no actual abuse has ever taken place, and the police confirmed that there was no indication any true criminal activity on Madarame's part.'

An image of the calling card appeared on the jumbotron. 'However, the police have confirmed the involvement of the infamous group known as the Phantom Thieves, who apparently sent many copies of this calling card addressed to Kinmyujiamu. The chief of police confirmed the leader of the Phantoms, known only as Joker, had under his arm the very painting mentioned in the calling card. As the chief made an effort to arrest the thieves, they mysteriously disappeared, patrol car dashboard cameras being the only evidence that they were there to begin with.'

Goro narrowed his eyes. "You don't act without reason, Joker. Why recruit more partners? Violet's been enough up until now. You must be on the trail of a major conspiracy…" He grimaced. "I'll need to let Dad know about this. Someone's been targeting the government as of late, and it can be no coincidence that it's happening during an election year. Dad's campaign may be in jeopardy…" Meanwhile, Makoto was watching the news report with interest. "These Phantoms certainly know who to target… Could I maybe…?" She walked off to think about things.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hideout, the gang was cheering at the sight of the news displaying their success. "I'm grateful Sensei will not have to face serious charges," Yusuke said, "And it seems the exhibit was a complete success. Actually, my last piece, which I've named 'Feline Passion' sold for an impressive sum at the conclusion of the exhibit. And I'm looking forward to what inspires my next piece." "So you'll be sticking with us then?," Morgana asked. Yusuke nodded. "To be honest, I feel it would be foolish to stop now. There may be others in danger like my fellow students and my father."

"That reminds me," Sumire said, "I know the Sayuri is your mother's work and was named for her, but I never saw her name on the art." "That was Madarame's decision," Yusuke explained, "He only ever said that the Sayuri was the last piece of a deceased pupil of his, but never gave their name out. And he refused to sell it because he found it too precious. I believe deep down he understood that Mother never painted it for the fame and adoration." "We should keep our eyes peeled for more potential targets," Morgana noted, "This isn't over by a long shot. We've kicked the legs out from under this organization, but they're only down, not out."

* * *

Just as Morgana suspected, Akira was not yet ready to throw it in. "These Phantom Thieves are growing to be a major concern. We need to make our next job more low-key, so that we can try and escape their notice." 'Leave that to me,' said one of the figures on the monitors, 'I've finally found a viable target. And I have the perfect plan for implicating him. Best of all, the police will be eager for this one. They won't look too closely at evidence aimed at someone already known to be a criminal.' "Just so long as they don't realize you're falsifying evidence," Akira noted, "Take caution. These Phantom Thieves are not to be underestimated."

* * *

At SIU headquarters, Sae tapped her chin. "That's twice now these Phantom Thieves have targeted someone trying to frame another for serious crimes." "It's the typical MO of the Phantom Thieves," Aizawa explained, "You wouldn't know because you weren't on the case, but the Phantoms will only target criminals, believing it's the only real challenge they can have. They may also possess a sense of justice, paradoxical as that sounds. You'll likely be hearing about them more and more as this case continues." Sae nodded. The news turned to a political address, the man from the Hilton shown on the television.

* * *

That evening, Ren stopped by the juice stand to get another aojiru, this one made with seafood extract. Later, the group was helping out Yoshida again as he made his public speeches. One member of the crowd called out, "You'll never secure votes talking like that." Yoshida turned and his eyes widened. "Matsushita!" The man known as Matsushita gave a warm smile. Yoshida introduced him to the group. "So they're helping you then," Matsushita said, "I assume Yoshida's told you about the Kuramoto Children, yes?"

"Yeah," Ren said, "And he explained about the mistakes he made in his past." Matsushita nodded. "To be honest, only the second of his 'strikes' is in question. He was implicated in the embezzlement, but there was no hard proof he was ever involved. I for one never believed he was involved. Someone made him a scapegoat. But to be honest, the whole thing was humbling for all of us involved with the Kuramoto Children. We were excited to get into politics, but the truth is we had no experience." "It's true," Yoshida admitted, "We only got elected because we were backed by powerful Diet members. Most of us never got elected for a second term. But Matsushita, you were able to double-down and get re-elected years later, correct?"

Matsushita nodded. "I decided to drop my wrestling career and take a course in political science. It helped me understand where I was going wrong, and I was able to campaign again, and this time get elected on my own merits. Of course, I'm still not as passionate as Yoshida here. He's been working hardest out of all of us who hoped to change our image and actually make something of this government." He began to walk off. "I hope your spirit never fades, Yoshida. You've become an inspiration to the rest of us." Yoshida nodded. "Thank you… Old friend…"

* * *

**June 06.** Makoto was called in the principal's office. "The timing is actually pretty good," Makoto said, "I've started making a connection between the mysterious influx of cash and a possible scam that's been hitting students at other schools." Kobayakawa's eyes widened. "This could be serious. But if the students won't talk, I don't know how we can prove this." "It might be possible if we suggest the student body can give anonymous information," Makoto suggested, "Perhaps set up a flyer asking for information in exchange for keeping their names silent." Kobayakawa nodded. "I'll have it set up as soon as possible."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuji was excited to hear some of the other students talking about the Phantom Thieves. "I don't know why they'd call a shack a museum, but that painting they stole was apparently something Kinmyujiamu made." "The Golden Labyrinth, right? It must be worth a fortune. A scumbag like him deserves to have it taken from him." "I heard the police tried to confront the Phantom Thieves, and that they have a new member." "This is actually getting pretty exciting," Ryuji said, "Oh yeah, we have that social studies trip coming up. What did you guys pick?"

"I went with the TV station," Ren said, "Sumire already picked it because her dad works there as a talk show host." "I went with that too," Ann noted, "It might be interesting." "I guess I'll go with the same thing," Ryuji said with a nod, "There's supposed to be a kid detective being interviewed during the trip. I'm curious what he thinks about the Phantom Thieves. I mean, he's apparently been tracking them for months." Ren raised an eyebrow. "Would his name happen to be Goro Akechi?" Ryuji nodded. Ren smiled. "I see… Looks like I made a good choice."

* * *

After class, Mishima contacted Ren. 'Yuuki Mishima: I found something worthwhile. This one's from Kosei, Yusuke's school. There's this student called a queen, and she's been bullying this other student in a sort of S&M scenario.' 'Ren Amamiya: Definitely worth looking into. You got a name?' 'YM: Her name is Hikari Shimizu. And there's something else. I may have found information on more of those Zodiac assassins. Akira's phone calls have made references to the Dog. I'll keep tabs on him to get more details. In the meantime, I've posted the warning to Shimizu.'

* * *

Later, the group met up in the diner. "I spoke with Shiho about Mika," Ann said, "She just laughed and joked about how Mika might target me next." She giggled. "It reminded me of when we first met in middle school. She saw one my drawings and said it looked terrible. And it really was. Yeah it was a mean comment, but it was an honest one and Shiho was the first one not to talk about my looks. Before her, I was just some foreigner to the other students." "She sounds like a great friend," Sumire said. "One of the reasons I practically dove in to help her when I saw her falling," Ann replied, "And you know what? I'd do it again if I had to. That's how much she means to me." That evening, Ren enjoyed the medicinal baths to relax a little after all the excitement.

**And there you have it. Next chapter we'll be getting Akechi into this story proper. You might remember him making an appearance in Stars Are Eternal. Well, here he's one of the main characters. Hope everyone out there's still safe. Read and review.**


	11. Heist 11: A Phantom's Rival

**In Chapter 10 of Stars Are Eternal (Chapter 343 overall for Jojo New Universe) it was implied that Joker new Goro Akechi. We'll be seeing more of that in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 11: A Phantom's Rival

**June 07.** As Ren came into school he noticed some of the students talking about a flyer set up in one the hallways. "I heard the student council president asked this to be set up." "Could this be about the rumors of that part-time job scam that's been going around?" "Job scam?," Morgana muttered. "I think I've heard some grumblings about it while we were walking through Shibuya," Ren noted, "Even Sojiro warned me to be careful. Guess that student council president caught wind up it reaching Shujin." "This could be serious," Morgana noted, "We should bring it up with the others."

* * *

Hiruta was talking to his class. "A lot of things in this world aren't what they seem. This is especially true of many facets of biology. Certain naming conventions, for example, can throw people off. The world is full of such fake names, one of the most well-known being the Komodo dragon. For a more subtle take on this concept, observe this creature." He showed a diagram of a red king crab. "Now while this specimen is called a red king crab, it's not truly a king crab at all. Mister Amamiya, do you know what family of crab this species is most closely related to?" "Hermit crabs," Ren replied. Hiruta clapped. "Yes, that's exactly right."

He showed a picture of a typical king crab, and the differences were quite obvious. "As you'll notice, the red king crab has its legs facing backward instead of forward like a typical king crab, and unlike a king crab's five pairs of legs it merely has four pairs. Speaking of crabs in general, the tomalley of a crab isn't actually in its brain, but actually resides in the liver and pancreas. The world is full of such deceptions." "Kinda reminds me how Mitsuhide was deceiving Madarame," Morgana noted, "And also I just got a sudden craving for crab meat."

* * *

After class, Ren got another call from Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: Got a hot new tip that you might like. Seems there's a group of burglars that have been terrorizing Shibuya, targeting restaurants and breaking in after they close for the day. Some idiots actually think it's the Phantom Thieves.' 'Ren Amamiya: They really are stupid. The Phantom Thieves never steal from innocent people. There's no honor in such petty burglary. Do you know who this gang is?' 'YM: Not yet, I'm still gathering info. But when I know, you'll know. I'm also trying to find more information on this Dog guy. Hopefully I'll have something soon.'

The group grabbed a quick dinner at the Hilton, where Ren discussed the issue with the job scam. "Maybe this could be a lead to our next big job," Ryuji suggested. "We'd need more information first," Sumire noted, "And right now it's all going to the student council president. I think her name was… Makoto Niijima." "We'll wait on this one until we know we're needed," Ren suggested, "Besides, we haven't even had a proper celebration for defeating Mitsuhide." That evening, Ren used some more nutrients on his plant and made some coffee before going to sleep.

* * *

**June 08.** Ren had class with Ushimaru. "Tomorrow you have your social studies trip. I notice that we have a rather large going to a television studio this year, not that I'm surprised. Just make sure to use this opportunity to think about the future you want. But speaking of TV brings something to mind. Mister Amamiya, can you tell me what started appearing in color almost as soon as the color TV become wide-spread?" Ren thought for a second before answering, "Dreams." Ushimaru nodded. "Yes, that's exactly correct."

The got the class curious. "You see before color TV," Ushimaru explained, "Most people had their dreams in black and white. This was largely due to not having much basis in the mind for color based media unless they were real art nuts. But color broadcasts became the norm, dreams started being mostly in color. What makes this truly remarkable is that people see the world in color, regardless of TV's existence. It's possible that once 3D television becomes normal we could start having dreams where we can sense flavor, smell, and heat." "Now that would be something," Morgana admitted, "Of course, being a cat, all my dreams are black and white even with color TV. The downsides of being color-blind…"

* * *

During lunch, Makoto visited the principal's office. "I'm afraid it's worse than I thought sir. No sooner did the notice get put up then the student council's office get flooded with anonymous info, most of it from students claiming to be blackmailed for something." Kobayakawa's face turned grim. "So… It has been spreading to Shujin. First the business with Toshiro, now this. If it's getting this bad…" He looked at his cell phone, and Makoto noticed it featured the Phan-Site. "Sir, are you really sure about this?" "They've helped our school before," Kobayakawa said solemnly, "And I fear we may need their help again…"

* * *

Ren decided to finish Playing the Game at the school library. "In the end it was just a sleazy pickup book written by some playboy," he noted. "True," Morgana admitted, "But there was some advice in there that made sense. Apply the right techniques and you could come off as more charming, a must for a Phantom Thief." Ren smiled. "Well, let's head home. We have a big day at the social studies trip tomorrow." He decided to cap off the evening by making some more coffee, which was proving quite the pick-me-up during heists.

* * *

**June 09.** As it happened, the studio trip in Suidobashi was turning out to be a real bummer. Most of the information being told by the tour guide was stuff the group already knew. "I'm not sure if it'd be better with Yusuke here or not," Ann said with a sigh. "At least it's not a total loss," Ryuji said with a grin, "Remember that look on that cameraman's face when Sumire's dad showed up and told him off for making guests do manual labor?" The four of them got a good laugh out of that. "Seriously," Sumire said, "Even Kawakami was livid when that guy tried to rope Ryuji and Ren into moving those cables."

"Well, what do we wanna do now?," Ann asked, "We get to go straight home from here, but that seems a waste since we normally don't hang around this area much." "I know a place!," Morgana called out, "I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious!" "Oh you must mean Dome Town!," Ryuji exclaimed, "That building was actually a baseball stadium, and along the outside is an amusement park." "It's got some hardcore rides too," Ann noted, "But none for cats." Morgana nodded. "I've been practicing shapeshifting into a human form, but I haven't really mastered it yet… But when I do, I'll be sure to try out these hardcore rides!"

"Looks like we're all set on Dome Town," Ren noted. "Now there's a voice I've heard before," came a young man's voice. The group turned to see the brown-haired young man approach. Ren smirked. "Goro Akechi. It's been a while." "Wait," Ryuji said, "You know this guy? He's supposed to be a famous detective." "Ren and I are previous acquaintances," Goro explained, "I'm actually here to do a TV interview in light of the recent arrest of Mitsuhide Kinmyujiamu. Anyway, I just wanted to say hello since I recognized your voice. I have a briefing to attend about tomorrow's recording. Enjoy your cake."

"What cake?," Sumire asked. Goro looked surprised. "Wasn't one of you talking about delicious pancakes?" "He heard me!?," Morgana called out. Goro blinked. "Oh… A talking cat… I take it he's a Stand user as well?" Ann looked shocked. "You're a Stand user." "Goro actually knows me and Violet because he's our rival as a Great Detective to our Phantom Thieves," Ren explained, "And the only way he's been to keep up with us is because of his own Stand." "Don't worry," Goro assured them, "I don't plan on arresting any of you, or exposing you. Unless I happen to catch you during a heist, that is. It's much more of a challenge that way. Well, see you around." He walked off.

* * *

Later the group was enjoying themselves at Dome Town, in spite of Goro's reveal. "So we've got ourselves a rival now," Ryuji noted, "Though he's likely building up a team. We do kinda outnumber him, after all. Especially if that job back in Morioh is anything to go by." "Say Ren," Ann said, "Just how did Goro figure out you and Sumire are Phantom Thieves?" Ren chuckled. "I flat out told him when we ran into each other at cram school. He was shocked, but he decided not to do anything about it, thinking no one would believe him without solid evidence." "Talk about a refuge in audacity," Morgana said.

"If he knows who we are," Ryuji said, "I think we can assume he knows about Yusuke's connection to us. Still, it's kinda exciting to have a real Great Detective trying to catch us. Adds an extra layer of challenge to it, especially since he's a Stand user as well." "Thing is though," Sumire said, "We've never really seen his Stand. We know he has one since he can see our Stands, but he's been hampered a lot by the local police." "That's not entirely true," Ren noted, "I was able to catch a glimpse of it during the Morioh job, when the two of us and Jogo Higashikata were dealing with those shard bearers trying to outdo us. Anyway, I wonder what he'll be talking about tomorrow."

* * *

**June 10.** Goro was speaking with the hosts of a popular talk show, the group watching in the crowd. "So Akechi," the female host said, "Is there a particular case on your mind right now?" "As a matter of fact there is," Goro replied, "It concerns the recent arrest of Kinmyujiamu." "I thought as much," the male host said, "I knew the talk of these Phantom Thieves has reached your ears." Goro chuckled. "I've actually been tracking the Phantom Thieves since before they were operating in Tokyo. And yes, as many people are starting to suspect, they have only ever stolen from criminals, such as when they stole Kinmyujiamu's prized painting, the Golden Labyrinth."

"So Akechi," the male host said, "What are your thoughts on these justice-oriented thieves?" "If I had to give them an analogy," Goro replied, "I would compare it to if I met Santa Claus. On the one hand, my duty as a detective would have me arrest Santa for breaking and entering, but the human side of me would understand that he's not doing so maliciously and is trying to offer good kids a reward for their efforts. It's the same with the Phantom Thieves. I truly believe they stand for justice, but there's no denying they have committed a number of lesser crimes."

"Is that why the police haven't been focused on them as much?," the female host asked. Goro nodded. "Yes. The criminals the Phantom Thieves steal from are guilty of far more serious crimes, so while myself or the police will try to arrest the Phantom Thieves should we catch a glimpse of them, we also make sure to arrest the criminals left behind since they are the bigger offenders." The female host stood up. "Now, let's get some opinions from the audience." The group got surprised when she chose to offer the mic to Ren. "So, what would your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves be?"

"To be honest," Ren said, "I also think they stand for justice. And while it is true that taking the law in one's own hands is illegal, and they do steal possessions from their targets, one can't deny that they have exposed some very dangerous criminals." Goro nodded. "My sentiments exactly. And I hope they continue to act in a manner that serves justice, though I will be hot on their trail should they stray from that path…" Ren smirked, and the others knew why. They were secretly challenging each other. Unseen by most, W Boiled Xtreme appeared behind Ren, while behind Goro manifested a pure white humanoid male with a feather mask and carrying a large bow. _'Break the Chain,'_ Ren thought, _'Goro's Stand.'_

* * *

That evening, Ren explained what he knew of Goro's Stand while Kawakami was cleaning the hideout. "Goro's power involves being able to rend spatial reality," he explained, "It manifests in the form of arrows that can either slice through reality, or just flat out cause damage." "Would it be able to damage you in your intangible form?," Ryuji asked. "That's a good question," Ren noted, "Considering me and Sumire have always managed to stay one step ahead of Goro at all times, we've never had to actually face off against him or Break the Chain. It'd be interesting to find out, though."

* * *

**June 11.** The talk show was quite the buzz with the school, even Usami was talking about it. "All this talk of thieves and such puts in mind the idea of gold. The value of gold has been high since ancient times, and there has never been a more stable resource. In fact… Mister Amamiya, can you imagine how much gold has been excavated by humanity over the course of history?" Ren really had to think about this one, but he finally hit on an answer. "Three Olympic-sized pools." "Correct," Usami said, "Not as much as some of you thought, right? It's because gold is so rare that its value is so high."

The class was murmuring about how some of them thought it was more, and some thought it was less. "Incidentally," Usami continued, "They say around sixteen percent of all the world's gold can be found right here in Japan. But believe it or not, it's not because of Tokugawa Clan's buried gold. Rather, all that gold can be found in discarded home electronics. Think about it… An entire junkyard could be worth more than a single gold bar in America's Fort Knox." "It's too bad we can't get our hands on a gold bar to test that theory," Morgana muttered.

* * *

During lunch, the quartet got together. "I heard Makoto has been taking in numerous requests from the student body," Ryuji said, "And there was a request on the Phan-Site asking for help against that rumored job scam. From the wording, I'm betting it was Principal Kobayakawa." "Why would he want the Phantoms help?," Ann asked. "We helped out the school when Toshiro was terrorizing it, right?," Morgana noted, "The principal probably felt overwhelmed hearing how many students were ensnared. This could lead us to another member of the organization. We'll have to keep on eye on this request." Ren nodded.

* * *

After school, the group met up with Yusuke. "In spite of Goro making it plain that he intends to arrest us given the chance," he noted, "His glowing praise regarding our actions towards justice have generated quite the positive buzz on the Phan-Site. But there's little information about this job scam. Plenty of rumors, but nothing concrete. A name would certainly be helpful." "We can let information roll in a little," Morgana said, "For right now we need to have our celebration after our recent victory." "Let's make it a little more laid-back," Ren suggested, "The attic at the cafe where I live has a portable stove, perfect for hotpot. And with the money we made selling off the Golden Labyrinth, we can have quite the selection of ingredients."

* * *

That evening, Makoto and her sister Sae were having dinner together. On the TV was the talk show featuring Goro. "You're working with him, yeah Sis?," Makoto asked. Sae nodded. "Yes. He's a good partner to work with. He's actually a Stand user like we are." "And probably like Dad was…," Makoto muttered. She looked as Sae. "Hey… Do you think Dad would have worked with the Phantom Thieves?" "If it meant capturing a more dangerous criminal?," Sae replied, "Yes. He absolutely would have. Of course, the Phantoms would have had to earn his trust first." That got Makoto thinking.

* * *

The group finished off their hot pot. As they did, Ren explained a bit about how he and Sumire got involved with each other as Phantom Thieves. "I just happened to overhear some individuals bragging about a jewel they had stolen from the Joestar estate," Ren explained, "I couldn't let them get away with it. So I created the first calling card I ever used and told them I'd be coming for it. I focused on using my Stand to create a disguise in case they saw me, and with W Boiled Xtreme's help I snagged the jewel and mailed it to the Joestar manor anonymously."

"He met up with me by accident during another heist," Sumire said, "By that time Joseph Joestar had gotten wind of who was retrieving his family's treasures and was hiring him regularly. By reflex, I helped Ren escape a dangerous opponent and we became partners. We sorta fell in love on the job." "That sounds so romantic," Ann said, "Two mysterious thieves joining forces on a whirlwind tour." "Did you ever have to leave Japan to find some of these treasures?," Yusuke asked. "All the time ," Ren admitted, "And I've tangled with plenty of notorious thieves as I did so. Even the infamous Lupin the Third." Ryuji gave a whistle of appreciation. "That's top tier right there."

"Come to think about it," Sumire said, "The last piece of the collection we stole was found in that casino. And given how it disappeared after we left…" "You think it might an overlay-based Stand?," Ren asked, "Like the ones used by Toshiro and Mitsuhide?" "Perhaps the same organization we are tracking stole the Joestar Collection," Yusuke suggested, "As to the motive, it was likely a display of power. The Joestars are legendary among Stand users after all." "Yeah," Ryuji said, "We got Jotaro Kujo who can stop time, his daughter Jolyne who can disassemble herself into strings, George Joestar III who uses his fingernails as ammo… Even Old Man Joseph has that spirit photography trick."

* * *

That night as he slept, Ren found himself back in the Velvet Room. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Igor admitted, "And from what I've been seeing, I believe you may be onto something. I can be no coincidence that the last piece of the collection you had been hunting was found in the possession of a member of the organization that threatens Tokyo." "And Akira masterminded the whole thing," Ren noted. "Hmm, I wonder about that," Igor said, "We're not even entirely sure if he is really in charge, or if he simply another piece of the puzzle, with someone else behind him. But perhaps we'll find out in time. Until then, you should continue to look into this job scam that's been talked about."

* * *

**June 12.** Makoto was at cram school and wound up running into Goro. "Oh," Goro said, "You're Sae's sister, correct?" "Oh yeah," Makoto said, "I saw you on TV. Tell me something… Why pursue the Phantom Thieves while still believing in their justice?" "Justice is a rather subjective concept," Goro admitted, "It's never black and white, and it's far from synonymous with law. Especially here in Japan, you can't expect justice to be commonplace in the current court system. That's why I believe in the Phantom Thieves and their justice, because they can do what police are forbidden to do in pursuit of true evils. That said, I look forward to the day when I can finally catch them."

Makoto smirked. "You're enjoying this far too much." "That's because I happen to be good friends with the leader of the Phantom Thieves, known as Joker," Goro admitted, "In fact, our relationship with each other is similar to that of Koichi Zenigata and Arsene Lupin III. The next generation, if you will. To be honest, Makoto, you strike me as the sort of person who could fit very neatly on both sides, either a Great Detective or a Phantom Thief." He walked off. "Funny he should mention that…," Makoto muttered, "Because I have been considering…"

* * *

Later that day, Ann got an invite from Mika to take part in a photo shoot at Asakusa. However, Mika was in for a surprise when Ann and her friends showed up. "You're refusing the shoot?" "I'm still trying to figure out what being a model really is," Ann pointed out, "Let's face it, you originally looked up to me as a senior, but I think we both know I only got as far as I did coasting on connections and natural looks. But after hearing from some of the others how hard you've been working, I've decided amateur hour is over." She started to walk off. "We'll be facing off before long, but only when I'm really ready. And, word of advice. Removing people from the job just because they don't live up to your standard is no way to get ahead in this business."

Mika blinked, then smirked. "I underestimated her…" The group headed back to Shibuya. "What made you think Mika was responsible for the false rescheduling?," Morgana asked. "Mika's been way too popular lately," Ann pointed out, "She's been in way more photo shoots than she really should. It was really only a hunch, so I had Mishima look into it. Turns out she didn't hide her tracks well, even using her own phone to send the messages, though she did disguise the emails as coming from the agency. However, sooner or later the agency will get wise to her tricks, which will hopefully remind her that this business is all about hard work under any circumstance."

* * *

That evening the group was again helping Yoshida. Most of the crowd wasn't listening, thinking his speech was just copied from a popular Diet member. "So now you're stealing other people's speeches 'No-Good Tora'!," called out the heckler from a few weeks ago. "You're being annoying to the audience," Ren called out calmly, "Now just shut up and listen to what Yoshida has to say." Yoshida looked at Ren, and become emboldened, straightening up. "It is true that I am No-Good Tora, and have committed several dishonorable acts in the past."

The group saw a certain glow coming from his throat. "But that has nothing to do with my words right now! All that I speak of, I learned from twenty long years of hardship trying to rise above the mistakes of my past, learn from them, and become a better man as a result!" That got the crowd's attention. After the speech was over, even the former heckler was apologizing for being too narrow-minded. Yoshida chuckled warmly. "It looks like my Stand is coming back in full force. I actually felt it grow stronger with that speech." "Nice to finally see it in action," Ryuji said, "Hopefully you can put it to good use in the future." Yoshida nodded. "We'll see. I have a very good feeling about my odds now."

**I had to make some minor changes in light of the ending to "A Gentleman, A Thief, A King, and A Hero", plus the recent chapter of Stars Are Eternal. Originally I said Ren had never encountered Goro's Stand and that all the pieces of the Joestar Collection had been in Japan. But Chapter 10 of Stars Are Eternal made it clear Ren had to have at least seen what Goro's Stand can do, and the last chapter of GTKH had Ren taking a piece of the Joestar collection from a museum in Great Britain. So I changed things around a little to make the timeline consistent. Read and review.**


	12. Heist 12: Shujin Under Fire

**Now we get started with the third arc of the story. Things are going to get interesting at this point, as the mysterious organization moves to try and maintain its hold over Tokyo. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 12: Shujin Under Fire

**June 13.** Ushimaru seemed a little irate in class that morning. "So I was handing over a paper bill to the cashier at the convenience store and she told me the don't except foreign currency. This in spite of the fact that I clearly handed her a Japanese bank note. It's like young people don't know who Hirobumi Ito is. But it did give me a good idea for today's topic. As I'm sure many of you are aware, all paper money in our country is handled by the Bank of Japan. Amamiya, can you tell me who issues the coins?" "The government," Ren answered immediately.

Ushimaru smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's it exactly. Of course, it used to be that the government handled both, but the ability to make as much money as they wanted nearly caused an economic collapse. Thus a separate, independent organization, the Bank of Japan, was formed to handle all paper money, while the government was allowed to continue handling the small change, since coins don't have as big an impact on the economy." "That reminds me," Morgana mused, "I wonder if we'll get any real leads on that job scam."

* * *

After class, Ren was called to the student council office, where Makoto was waiting for him. "I'm told you're part of Phan-Site," Makoto explained, "I'm sure by now you've heard of the request to deal with the job scam that been going around." "So it's more than rumor," Ren noted, "Do you have any idea who might be behind it?" Makoto shook her head. "Unfortunately, while students are willing to anonymously admit they are being targeted, I can't get any information beyond that. I was hoping to get in touch with the Phantom Thieves to ask them directly."

Ren got a call on his phone. "One second, it's the site team." Makoto nodded. Ren answered the call, which was from Ryuji. "Try to keep it down, I'm in the student council office." 'Dude, what for?' "She just wanted to meet with the Phantom Thieves if possible. It's about the rumored job scam." 'Gotcha,' Ryuji replied. After a few seconds of silence, he started talking again. 'Okay, the others are alright with it. Let's arrange for the student council president to meet the Phantom Thieves tomorrow.' Ren nodded. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Makoto. "Come to this address tomorrow," he explained, "You'll be able to meet the Phantom Thieves." Makoto nodded.

* * *

**June 14.** Makoto didn't know what she was expecting when she approached the address, but the very student she was just talking to, as well as Ryuji, Sumire, Ann, and Yusuke, plus a cat, was not it. "Is this some sort of prank?" "No prank," Ryuji said, "You're looking at the Phantom Thieves unmasked." "You asked for our help," Morgana clarified, "So we're choosing to trust you." Makoto blinked. "Did that cat just talk?" "It's just like you said Sumire," Ren said. Sumire nodded. "I saw you the other day. Your temper flared up a little and it looked like you were exuding energy, but none of the students noticed."

Makoto sighed. "I see… So you're all Stand users as well. In that case, I think I can trust you." She sat down. "I'm sure by now you've heard of the phishing scam that's been hitting juveniles around Tokyo. As of yet I don't have any real leads, save for a possible connection to a yakuza family. Said family has been on the police's radar, but they haven't really done anything truly criminal for years. So it's hard to say for sure if they're involved or not. All I know is whoever is responsible is operating in Shibuya." Ren nodded. "I see. We'll start checking out the school, ask around. Maybe try to find something online." Makoto smiled as she got up to leave. "Thanks. I'm really trying to help out my fellow students."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira was talking with an individual on the monitor. "You've certainly progressed farther than I expected. Are you sure the evidence can be linked to that yakuza boss?" 'I've made sure of it, chief. Once I instigate the raid on that little club, we can elevate our status within the police department. Then we'll make our move on the Phantom Thieves.' "If they're not already onto you," Akira noted. 'No chance of that. The mistake Toshiro and Mitsuhide made was targeting honest people that were beloved by the community. But there's no way the Phantoms will help a dangerous criminal.'

* * *

Back at the hideout, Yusuke turned to the others. "Anyway, back to what we were discussing before. I was planning on my next major piece. The motif is meant to reflect the inner heart of humanity, but I'm not sure where to start with that. Everyone's heart is different after all. Sensei suggested I go out and learn about the world around me. That's certainly a good idea, but I know little of the outside world beyond the shack I call my home. So I was hoping you would all assist me in this matter." "Sure, we can help," Ann offered. "I guess it couldn't hurt," Ryuji said, "But let's keep our priorities straight. I'll check the online forums, see if there's anyone who stands out." That evening, Ren started reading Tidying the Heart.

* * *

**June 15.** Ren got a chance to finish Tidying the Heart when he got a seat on the train. On the way to school, Ren overheard that the principal was getting frantic over the rise blackmailed students. In class, Hiruta was looking depressed. "There's always so much rain in June, especially acid rain. Such rain can be dangerous, as it can melt metal. Ah, that brings to mind an interesting biological fact. Mister Amamiya, can you tell me what would happen if you were to keep washing your hair with water contaminated with metal?" "It would change color," Ren replied.

"Yes, that's correct," Hiruta said, "For example, if the metal is copper your hair will turn green, and if it's rust your hair will turn red. Interestingly enough, acid can't melt gold or silver, so if you want gold hair you'll have to use bronze coins. But I wouldn't recommend doing this deliberately. After all, if acid rain can be dangerous to metal buildings, just think what it could do to flesh and organs. In fact, London once got acid rain that was as strong as stomach acid. It wound up killing four-thousand people. Hopefully Tokyo won't suffer such a rain." "I try to avoid rain as a matter of principle to begin with," Morgana noted, "There's some truth to the urban legend that cats hate water."

* * *

Ryuji had managed to get a hit on a student named Iida, who was in Ren and Ann's class. Ann turned on the acting skills and managed to get Iida to slip the name Nishiyama. "I know that name," Mishima said, "He's in Ryuji class, and is good friends with Iida. I think he's in the library right now." Ren nodded and went to the library to talk with Nishiyama. Once he learned what was going on, Nishiyama was willing to talk. "Yeah, me and Iida met this real shady guy on Central Street. He talked about an easy part-time job that only took ten minutes and involved transporting a small enveloped to a coin locker at the train station. I didn't go for it, but Iida did. Next thing I know he's flush with cash, but he starts it spending it fast."

Ren scratched his chin. "What are you thinking, Ren?," Morgana asked. "A quick-easy job that takes only ten minutes and involves transporting small envelopes?," Ren reiterated, "I think we may be dealing with a drug smuggling operation." Morgana nodded. "I think you're right. It fits all the criteria, not to mention you can arrested just for possession. And these guys are doing this in broad daylight. Let's talk to Iida about this." Once confronted with the knowledge that he was roped into being a drug smuggler, Iida sang like a canary.

Ren decided to contact the group via chat. 'Rem Amamiya: It seems our current target is getting high school students involved in drug smuggling.' 'Yusuke Kitagawa: That would explain why they are performing their actions in broad daylight. More students will be out during the day, and the police will on guard at night.' 'Ryuji Sakamoto: They operate on Central Street, right? Let's find one and see if anything stands out.' 'RA: Let me handle that part. I'm the least conspicuous of our group.' 'Sumire Yoshizawa: Be careful, Ren. These are hardcore criminal types.' 'RA: I'll be fine. I'll start tomorrow. There's no way they'll be operating in the rain.'

* * *

The evening Ren called Kawakami to the hideout again. "Thanks," she said, "I've been needing to get more shifts in. I tried talking to my boss but he says he prioritizes 'younger' maids." "What does one's age have to with cleaning?," Yusuke asked. "Right?," Kawakami replied, "And I look good for my age, after all. Maybe I'm just trying too hard. Any time I try to act cutesy it comes off as weird. And I should know… I practice in front of the mirror… Speaking of which, I should get started." "Are those people still trying to extort more money?," Sumire asked. "Nah, they backed off on raising the price," Kawakami said, "But they still want payments on time. It's getting annoying. I just wish someone could do something about them."

* * *

**June 16.** The group split up to check out Shibuya. There were a couple of yakuza goons hanging around, but they were just offering high school students good deals on market items, at cheaper prices no less. "This looks more like money laundering," Morgana noted, "I doubt we'll find what we need here." Luckily, the local homeless population was very talkative, speaking about certain individuals who were speaking in code phrases around Central Street. As it happened, one such man approached Ren. Makoto watched as Ren spoke with the guy, trying to get details while giving him a critical look. Once the man left, apparently disappointed, Makoto approached.

"So you were watching us?," Ren asked. "I wanted to make sure there was no trouble," Makoto clarified, "But that guy… Sis has been with the team investigating that yakuza group. And that guy just now was kicked out for selling drugs to minors. Apparently the local crime boss models his business dealings after the Passion gang in Naples, Italy, so he doesn't tolerate drug usage. I managed to look it up online." "So someone else is behind the drug smuggling," Morgana noted, "And he's using disgraced yakuza members to frame the crime boss." "But why though…?," Ren wondered, "I'll need to talk to the others about this." He spent the rest of the evening helping Sojiro at the cafe.

* * *

**June 17.** The gang decided to get together at a karaoke bar. Ann frowned at the bad singing next door. "Man they're really awful." "Indeed," Yusuke said, "Then again, I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it, so I'm in no position to judge." "What about that new death metal star, Ibuki Mioda?," Ryuji asked, "I hear she's the Former Ultimate Musician of Hope's Peak Academy, so skilled she could carry a tune in a bucket full of holes with no handle or bottom." That got the group laughing. "In all seriousness," Sumire said, "Why would someone try to frame a crime boss?" "The only reason I can think of," Yusuke replied, "Is that they are trying to get involved with the police. We may be dealing with another organization member."

"You do hear about dirty cops planting drugs just to bust someone for something they never did," Ryuji noted, "Of course, if this crime boss is so careful about how his business is run, I'd be willing to bet he knows who's targeting him." "But how can we find him?," Ann asked. "I think I know someone who can help in that regard," Ren said, "Remember the journalist who met us at Madarame's place?" "Ah, I believe I know the one you're talking about," Yusuke said, "She has often stopped by to interview Sensei." "Probably how she heard about Mitsuhide's actions," Sumire noted. Ren got out the business card. "Her name's Ichiko Ohya, and she works for Maiasa Newspaper."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "That's a major publication. She's bond to have some good intel." "And she'd be eager to give information to the Phantom Thieves," Morgana noted, "In exchange for a few interviews, of course." Ren smirked. "I think we can arrange that. I'll send her an email. Hopefully she'll get back to us soon." Ann answered the service phone. "Hey, they say our time's almost up. Do we wanna extend it?" "Nah," Ryuji said, "We came here for happy hour, and it's almost up. We have a plan now, so I say we pay our tab and bail." The group agreed, and finished their drinks before heading for the front desk.

* * *

That evening, Kawakami was talking with the group. "So here's the thing. Back at my old teaching job, I was pushed into tutoring this so-called problem child named Takase. However, as I got to know him, I realized he wasn't really a problem child. His parents had died and some relatives took him in, but made him take numerous part-time jobs to cover living expenses." Ryuji's eyes widened. "Dude… That ain't right…" Kawakami nodded. "I was starting to help him get his grades better, but then rumors circulated that I was favoring him, so the principal told me to stop or he'd take me off the tutoring."

She sighed in regret. "I was so scared of losing my job that I agreed. Next thing I hear, he had died in a car accident. His relatives said he'd been depressed because of what I told him and threatened to sue the school board. I wouldn't have charged with anything, but the school could have closed down. In hindsight, it might have been better to call them on their bluff, since I wound up changing schools anyway. That's why I was so surprised when Miss Chouno was alright with me 'tutoring' Ren. I didn't think anyone at Shujin would be okay with that."

"You mean the other faculty knows about this?," Morgana asked. Kawakami nodded. "Oh yeah, they did a thorough background check. Kobayakawa even made it clear that he would insure the same thing wouldn't happen, and that I was free to tutor whoever I wanted. Of course, I didn't bother out of fear of the past." She chuckled. "I never thought I'd wind up sharing this knowledge with my students. It's like I'm getting more comfortable in this setting. Tell ya what, I'll see what I can do to get you kids some more free time." She stared. "Damn… I'm getting overworked… I should find a way to get some rest… Anyway, thanks for the request."

* * *

**June 18.** Ren got contacted by Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: I managed to find some information. Seems a Kosei student was talking about how his brother abused him. I did some digging and found out this brother is the leader of the burglary ring I found the other day. The guy we're looking for is Kazuya Makigami. I also got some information about some of the Zodiac assassins. The names that came up as being involved are Misaki Yuuki, Tsugiyoshi Sumino, Ryouka Niwa, Michio Tsukui, Eiji Kashii, and Yoshimi Souma.' 'Ren Amamiya: So the Monkey, Rat, Chicken, Dog, Ox, and Horse are now confirmed. I'll have to let the others know.'

* * *

Later the gang entered Legion of Monsters to give Yusuke some idea of what it was like. They weren't planning anything major just yet, though they did manage to grab Embittered Blacksmith, War-hungry Horseman, and a circular sprite with tiny limbs called Noisy Mountain Spirit. Yusuke got a look around the place. "Interesting. The beauty of the heart gave rise to Sayuri because of Mother's love for me. Yet Stands are also connected to the heart in a way, and from this it's clear that Akira has a very ugly heart indeed… I think I can make this duality the centerpiece of my next art project, but I'll need to understand more of both sides before I can begin."

He turned to Ren. "I must say, this place is certainly fueling my artistic inspiration." Just then, Ren got an email from Ohya. "Looks like she took the bait," he said, "She wants to meet at the Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku." "That's outside our commuter pass," Ann noted, "We'll have to pay a fare. We'll also need to change into more causal clothes so we don't stick out too much." Ren nodded. "Let's head home for ten minutes to change, then meet at the Shibuya terminal. From there we'll take the train to Shinjuku. Let's hope Ohya has the information we're looking for." The group soon was ready to head out.

* * *

Getting to the Crossroads Bar without getting talked to every other minute was a real drag. However, one young woman working as a fortune teller caught Ren's eye, as she seemed to glow with energy as she poured over her tarot cards. Finally, the group reached the bar, where a rather large woman who might have been a transvestite was working behind the bar. "Welcome," she said, "So, any of you old enough to drink?" "They're with me Lala-chan," Ohya explained. She was sitting at the bar having a glass, and Ren suspected it wasn't her first one.

The group explained the situation. "Ah-ha, I thought something was odd," Ohya said, "See, I happen to be a Stand user myself. And I heard a rumor that the incidents with Ishishiro and Kinmyujiamu were Stand related. As I was looking for anything similar in Shibuya, I suddenly found the area going dark, and right overhead was a giant bank, flying like some kind of UFO." "That sounds like an overlay, alright," Ryuji noted. "As for the crime boss you're looking for," Ohya said, "Guy's name is Junya Kaneshiro. He's an amiable sort, so long as you don't do anything that he hates. People selling drugs, rich fat cats putting down hard workers… Things like that." "Almost sounds like a kindred spirit," Morgana said, "We should have a talk with him. As the Phantom Thieves, of course." The group nodded in agreement, offering her a chance to interview Mishima in exchange for the info.

**Yep, another canon villain being a lot less douchey in my story. Get used to this. Hope everyone's staying safe out there. Read and review.**


	13. Heist 13 Dirty Money, Dirtier Cop

**Man, it's been way too long since I updated this. But now we're back into it. And we learn just who could vex a mob boss so much. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 13: Dirty Money, Dirtier Cop

**June 19.** The group stood at the center of Shibuya and focused on nearby Stand energy. Just like Ohya said, the entire area became cloaked in darkness, as if a sickening night had fallen. The mental version of the people were changed into walking ATMs, and a giant flying bank could be seen overhead. "The side of the bank says 'Money for Nothing'," Fox noted, "Most likely the name of the Stand. Not that it helps us without the Stand user's name." "I'm sure Kaneshiro will know it," Joker assured him, "I remember some of his subordinates doing money laundering in Central Street and slipped them a card with a private number I've used in the past. He's already answered and agreed to a meeting. For now let's back out and get some sleep." Back home, Ren checked out the shopping channel again.

* * *

That evening, Makoto was having dinner with her sister. "You seem a little glum," Sae asked, "What's on your mind?" Makoto sighed. "Do you ever feel like you've hit a brick wall when the law won't let you pursue justice?" "All the time," Sae admitted, "Laws are there to keep order in society, but sometimes it's not enough. But that's beauty of Stand users like us." She gave Makoto a warm smile. "Sometimes you have to go a little outside the law to insure justice gets done." Makoto nodded. _'I guess that settles it. My mind's made up now…'_

* * *

**June 20.** Kaneshiro was hanging out with his gang and his girlfriend, when another gang member entered. "Boss, the Phantom Thieves have arrived just like they said." Kaneshiro nodded. "Alright, let 'em in." The Phantoms were already in costume, just in case anyone besides Kaneshiro's men were watching. As they sat down, Kaneshiro smiled, "So, the famous Phantom Thieves. Your reputation precedes you. I'd offer a drink, but you look kinda underage under those masks. Then again this club does has regular soda…"

"We'll save it for another time," Joker said, "Word on the street is you know anyone who's been doing dirty on the streets. We speak of the rumored job scam. We've done some digging and have found that drug smuggling is involved." "Even worse," Skull said, "Former members of your own gang are involved." Kaneshiro grunted in annoyance. "So those bastards haven't learned their lesson, have they? This is why I kicked them out in the first place. Then again, if he's the one behind it…" "He?," Violet asked. "Nagisa Haganegiinko," Kaneshiro explained, "A recent addition to the police force looking to make a name for himself in the worst way possible."

He crossed his legs. "Now I respect cops despite being in the criminal business myself, but that's because most cops in Shibuya are good, honest folk. The kind that remind me of my father. Yeah they've tried pinning crimes on me in the past, I am a criminal after all, but it's always been for crimes that I've actually committed. Luckily I've trained my men well. But Nagisa is different… He's been trying to get me busted for horrible crimes I wouldn't even dream of committing. This whole drug scam sounds like his latest ploy. Worse still, he's planning a major raid in three weeks. Once that raid hits on July 09, it won't just be my gang in trouble, half of Shibuya will suffer. And I've made it my goal to protect this neighborhood where the police can't."

"It lines up with what we've suspected," Fox noted, "The arrest and conviction of a criminal no one else could possibly touch would put Nagisa high up in the police force. Tell me, are there any Stand users on your payroll? And if so, have they seen any unusual energy surrounding Nagisa?" "I have managed to hire a few lower-level Stand users," Kaneshiro admitted, "And yes, they have noticed the same energy surrounding Nagisa. They've even heard him calling out the phrase 'Money for Nothing' before vanishing. They managed to follow him into some of illusion." "A dimensional overlay," Panther clarified, "So it seems Nagisa is our next target." "Be careful," Kaneshiro said, "My boys got a bad feeling from that place."

* * *

Makoto was outside the club when the Phantom Thieves came out. "Were you following us?," Mona asked. "I kinda got worried when I saw you get in a car with some known yakuza," Makoto explained. "We were only tapping Kaneshiro for information only he could provide," Fox clarified, "He was very forthcoming." They explained what Kaneshiro had told them. "Kaneshiro may be a criminal," Makoto said, "But trying to arrest him for a crime he never committed is far from justice." She nodded. "Let me in on this. Don't worry, I have a Stand of my own, so I won't hold you back." The group looked at each other.

"Well," Violet said, "If she really does have a Stand, it couldn't hurt to bring her along." The group entered into the overlay. Makoto gasped when she saw the flying bank. "How are we going to get up there?" "Leave that to me," Mona assured her, "Anything Goes!" His Stand appeared and whipped up a strong whirlwind, enough to lift the entire group up to the bank. Of course, once they got up there, it started to lower and drop a walkway where several ATMs came walking up. "What irony," Fox noted, "Though this must mean Nagisa has found a few more potential victims."

"For right now let's case the place," Joker suggested, "We can decide what to do once we have a good idea of the layout." The place seemed pretty typical for a bank, letting the Phantoms slip in through their various vectors, Makoto using some form of energy. They managed to find a reception room, where Nagisa, dressed as a bank president, was speaking with several mental figures. "Be sure to remember this," he said, "That it was Kaneshiro who put you up to this. He can't protect you, but I can." "This is just disgusting," Makoto muttered.

The group was preparing to leave when a voice called out, "Did you think I wouldn't hear that little outburst?" The group whirled around to see Nagisa approaching with a couple of security guards in swat gear. "So the Phantom Thieves have managed to find me out. I'll bet Kaneshiro put you up to this. Such criminal scum always works together in the end." "You're even worse scum then they are," Makoto retorted, "I could understand using underhanded methods to get proof of actual crimes, but made up ones?" Nagisa shrugged. "Okay, fair enough. But there's no denying the police force is useful to us. We were also trying to get into the prosecutor's office, but rising star Niijima is making it difficult."

Makoto smirked. "That's my Sis for you. Our family has always believed in justice, and we each have our own ways to get it. Dad was a police officer, Sis is a prosecutor. But as for me…" Energy flared up around her. "It looks like I'll have to turn to stealing from criminal scum like you to get my justice across. Surprise Drive!" A flash a brilliant blue energy surrounded her, creating a black and grey costume with spiked shoulder pads, silver gloves, and an iron faceplate over her eyes. But it was what she was riding that shocked the group. It was a brilliant blue motorcycle with a serene face on the front, the engine sounding like tinkling glass.

"Dude!," Skull called out, "Is that for real!?" "I've heard of Stands that attach to vehicles and enhance them," Violet said, "But never a Stand that actually _was_ a vehicle on its own." Makoto smirked. "That's only the tip of the reactor." Nagisa scoffed and turned to the guards. "Don't just stand there! Use the powers you were offered!" The guards nodded. "Floodbringer Demon!" "Chivalrous Fiend!" The two manifested two humanoid demons, one was purple-skinned and dressed in blue robes, carrying a two-handed sword, the other was red-skinned with tusks and carrying a club.

Makoto didn't bat an eye. "Let's see just how strong they really are. Let's go… Surprise Drive!" She raced forward, making a U-turn that caused searing energy to strike the two pseudo-Stands, knocking them aside. "That's not good," Nagisa admitted, "I'll have to retreat, but know that my Money for Nothing has stronger security than you've ever seen." And with that, the overlay vanished, leaving the Phantoms in a nearby alley. They decided to debrief Makoto at the hideout. "I see. So that's what's been going on." "You mentioned your sister is a prosecutor," Yusuke noted.

Makoto nodded. "Sae Niijima is one of the best prosecutors in the country. And right now she's looking into the attacks on public transit and other local cultures. Recently things have been spreading. Hackers have been running rampant, restaurants are under fire, and politicians are getting involved in scandal after scandal. Luckily Sis is also a Stand user, so if she knew where to look she could easily find the overlays. I don't have the authority she does, so this may be my only way to help her find justice. Though she'd flip if she learned I actually wanted to be a Phantom Thief."

"We'd certainly be glad to have you," Morgana said, "I was hoping to get a hacker as our next team member, but we've also been needing a skilled analyst. And you definitely fit the bill. Plus your Stand was so strong just now." "Yeah, but what was the energy?," Ann asked. "Oh, that's nuclear energy," Makoto explained, "Surprise Drive can create nuclear energy by splitting nearby atoms and amplify it. Without the radiation of course." "Even without radiation, the energy is quite damaging," Ren noted, "You'll definitely be an asset to the team." Makoto smiled. "Thanks. That said, I'm a little embarrassed by how I acted just now."

"You mean how you went all Miss Post-Apocalyptic Rider?," Ryuji asked. "Don't make me leave tire marks on your face," Makoto quipped. That got the group laughing. "I wouldn't worry about your attitude," Ren said, "Honestly, I think there's something in the DNA of all Stand users that makes them act like chuunis. Heck, there's a salaryman in Morioh who's a Stand user. But he goes all ham when he wants to defend his family." "I guess that explains my personality," Morgana admitted, "After all, I'm supposed to be a just a cat, yet here I am acting like I'm on the same level as you guys." "Technically you are," Ryuji admitted, "I mean, you're pretty smart for a cat." Morgana grinned. "Well you're pretty smart for an ape." That got the group laughing all over again.

* * *

**June 21.** After class Ren took the time to visit the Velvet Room. "I have good news," Lavenza said, "Thanks to the amount of support you have obtained thus far from your various confidants, my Stand is able to use more Stand energy. I can now create a Gallows execution to use residual energy from the shards you steal to improve you and your friends whenever you need it. Think of it as temporary vitality boost. It would most certainly come in handy." "We'll see if we can make use of it," Ren said, "Any extra strength will be welcomed as we continued fighting against the aspects of Legion of Monsters."

* * *

Back at school, Ren returned The Great Thief, and checked out The Illusory Popess instead, a book about the mysterious female Pope Johanna. Ren couldn't help but think of Makoto as he looked at it. Speaking of which, she preferred gauntlet weapons and revolvers from Untouchables. After that the thieves returned to the overlay. "First thing," Joker said, "Our new team member needs a codename." "With a personality like hers," Skull said, "I think Queen is the best choice." Makoto smiled. "Yeah… That sounds perfect. Very well then, from now on I'll be Queen. So, what's our strategy for this operation."

"First we need to find an alternate infiltration route," Mona said, "The front door is no longer viable as Nagisa would see it coming a mile away. Then we need to find a map of the overlay. Nagisa knows it like the back of his hand, but his lackies don't, so a map is key." "We also need to keep an eye out for any new shards from Legion of Monsters," Fox said, "As we remove them, it will lower the security in the building. Most important of all is to try and avoid Nagisa, or he will remove the overlay all over again." Queen nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll be sure to plot out a good infiltration route as we gather information."

A nearby statue hid a secret entrance that the Phantoms could use to enter. The path led to the main entrance through a small sewer, and several guards were patrolling the pews. One guard was quickly ambushed and called out for Ascended Feline, an anthropomorphic cat with the upper face of a human. Another guard had Prankster Leader, an older fairy with silver hair. Both of these were grabbed. Past the entrance, they spotted a guard entering an elevator. "So this place has lower floors," Violet noted. "The elevator didn't have a control panel," Queen said, "That means it's controlled from elsewhere. It's an effective screening technique. If we can find a way to use that elevator we might find secrets Nagisa wants to keep hidden."

A nearby guard had Zealous Messenger, a blonde woman with angel wings and covered only by black straps. At the top of some stairs was what looked like a guard dog. "So Legion of Monsters has even been giving pseudo-Stands to dogs," Panther noted. Mona frowned. "Why did it have to be dogs…? I always have the worst luck with them…" The dog could also speak, summoning Two-headed Guardian, a dog with two heads and a reptilian tail. The group snuck through a vent and took out a guard in a central monitoring room. The guard had Equine Sage, an anthropomorphic horse with human hands. After the fight Skull noticed a keycard on the control panel.

"What's this keycard?," Skull asked. "It's probably for a few high-security areas," Queen suggested, "And this map on the wall is just what we've been looking for." "It's still only part of the map," Joker noted, "Let's see where this keycard can take us." The keycard let the group leave the room through the door. The card also let the group access a maintenance room for the elevator. "I think we should be able to ride the elevator down with this," Panther suggested. "That would be safer than accessing the elevator from the control room," Queen noted, "We'd be out of sight from cameras, and there'd be no indication that security has been compromised."

"We do need to avoid getting Nagisa's attention," Mona noted, "Let's hurry down." The elevator soon reached the basement level. "So far so good," Joker said, "But we still need more of the map. This only lead us to the basement. There should be another map somewhere down here." The hallway had a safe room, much to the Phantoms' relief, and a set of security cameras. The group was easily able to bypass them, and at the other end was a control box for the cameras. Joker grinned. "Skull, if you please?" Skull grinned as well. "Switch On!" He snapped his fingers, causing his Stand to short out the circuit box, turning off the cameras.

Going down a nearby hall revealed a couple rooms with more control boxes for the cameras keeping watch on the stairs, which were connected to a laser grid. With the cameras disabled, the grid was not a concern. A nearby room on the other side of the stairs had a money bag with Queen's Necklace, which was easy to grab once the cameras on it were disabled. The cardkey also helped the group bridge the first floor to the basement without needing the elevator. Soon the Phantoms came to a wide open room with cameras lining the opposite wall.

"This is where the map led us so far," Joker noted, "There should be a second one nearby." "Looks like we can move past here," Queen said, "Hopefully we can find a way to remove those security cameras." The path the Phantoms took let them bypass the cameras to find a large vault-like door on a lower wall. "This looks like some sort of partition," Fox noted. "The map doesn't show us what's beyond it," Mona noted, "But it's clearly important. Look, there's two keyholes on either side." "Some of the guards are bound to have the keys," Queen said, "Let's try finding them."

The nearby rooms held the control boxes for all the cameras where the partition was, giving the Phantoms free reign of the room. In a security room above the partition, the group saw two guard captains. "I hear the new boss has some unwanted visitors. Think we should be concerned?" "Not so long as we have the keys to the lower floor. And there's two of us, with strong powers. There's no way the Phantoms will be able to beat us." "There's no way we're taking on two foes at once," Violet said, "Especially if they're guard captains."

"Then let's try splitting them up," Queen suggested, "We can use the communication equipment in the monitoring room." The group hurried back up and called in about a disturbance. One of the guards quickly entered. "Where's the disturbance!?" "Right behind you," Joker announced. The guard whirled around. "What!? We've been had! Tornado Devil!" He summoned a blue-skinned demon carrying a double-bladed weapon. But the group soon forced him to retreat, dropping the key as he did. "Now we can get the other one," Queen said. They hurried back down and encountered the same guard with Floodbringer Demon.

After forcing him off and getting the other key, Queen found a map on the back wall. "It looks like the item we're looking for is in the vault further down. Just past the laundering office." The laundering office was just past the partition, and had tons of money on the floor and in the air. "So he's not only perverting justice and corrupting the police force," Queen said, "But he's lining his pockets in the process." "We'll deal with him soon enough," Joker assured her, "Let's keep moving forward." A nearby hallway revealed a new threat, cameras that cycled through their footage, as well as patrolling guards.

"This just got a lot more complicated," Violet said. "We've dealt with similar security before," Joker reminded her, "We just need to take it slow." The guards here had two new shards. One was Human-eating Lady, a purple-skinned female with horns. The other was Jealous Lover, a fair-skinned beauty with blonde hair wearing a violet dress. A nearby elevator revealed a trio of guards. "Good grief, if you guys keep messing up like this we'll have our powers taken away. Then we'll be shark bait for the cops. No matter, those thieves will have to come down here sooner or later."

"Better make that sooner!," Skull called out as the Phantoms dropped down to confront the guards. "Shit… I was hoping I wouldn't have to back that up. No matter. Demonic Warlord!" "Tornado Devil!" "Floodbringer Demon!" The third demon shard was a golden humanoid. However the three guards were no match for the Phantoms, forcing them to retreat. However, the leader left behind a small notebook. "This looks important," Queen said, "R=C=0, I=1, H=2. I think it's a code of some kind." "For now we should retreat," Joker suggested, "We've already taken one day to assess the security level. We'll finish off the infiltration at a later date." Queen nodded. "Good idea. We should get some rest. We've already come quite a long way already."

* * *

Before leaving, Ren stepped into the Velvet Room. "I have another idea of how I can get stronger," Lavenza said, "Let us fuse the energies of Ascended Feline and Equine Sage, to give us Reckless Bull-slayer." Once the fusion was complete, Lavenza smiled. "Yes, this is exactly what I needed. I have a few more ideas as well. A whole list in fact. For now it seems I can strengthen the defenses of your team temporarily by placing one of the captured energies into Lockdown, a sort of solitary confinement. This will surely prove beneficial to you."

* * *

**June 22.** Ren overheard someone talking about the fortune teller in Shinjuku who worked evenings. "That seems like something we should check out," Morgana noted, "That woman did seem to exude Stand energy." The group talked it over at Inokashira Park over cake. That evening, Ren headed for Shinjuku. The flower store had better plant nutrients, so he picked some up. He soon spotted the woman in question. "Oh, hello there," the woman said, "Would you like your fortune told?" "It can't hurt," Ren said as he sat down.

The woman nodded. "My name is Chihaya Mifune by the way. So what is your name?" "Ren Amamiya," Ren replied. Chihaya nodded. "Now let's see what we have here." Ren spotted Chihaya's hands glowing as she laid out the cards. "Doesn't look like I'll need to change this one…," she muttered. She flipped the cards over. "Seems you'll be having good luck with money in the near future. You'll find five-thousand offered to you at your house." Suddenly her eyes widened. "There's something else… A shared fate… With me…? Anyway, you should hurry home without any detours." Ren grew concerned about Chihaya's words.

* * *

Back at Leblanc, Sojiro had a cheerful look on his face. "So Ren, how's your pocket change?" "Why do you ask?," Ren replied. Sojiro chuckled. "Here." Ren's eyes widened as Sojiro handed him five-thousand yen. "I got a lucky break at the lotto earlier today," Sojiro explained, "Thought I'd split some of my winnings before taking the family out to dinner to celebrate." As he walked out, Morgana looked amazed. "So she really can see the future. We'll need to talk to her about this." "Yeah," Ren agreed, "It seems we're getting a lot on our plate."

* * *

**June 23.** Ren got a chance to read on the train again, this time going through Medjed Menace, a book on recognizing the dangers of the internet. "Seems it's mostly focusing on protecting oneself from hackers," Morgana noted, "Appropriate for a book named after a hacktivist group." Ren later had class with Inui. "Thinking of all this rain reminds me of something. Did you know that teru teru bozu was originally female? One theory posits that it came from a Chinese paper doll of a girl called the Sao Ching Niang, but when it came to Japan, it looked like a monk praying for sunlight. Thus it became male."

He chuckled. "It actually quite common throughout history for gender roles to be twisted for reasons of politics or religion. Jonathan Joestar once discovered that Arthur Pendragon was actually a woman disguised as a man by Merlin's tricks. There's one other notable example. Mister Amamiya, do you know the name of the woman who inspired the High Priestess of the tarot deck?" "Pope Joan," Ren replied. "Bingo," Inui replied, "Some historians refer to her as Johanna, but she was a pope at a time when women couldn't even be priests. She disguised herself as a man, but was found out when she gave birth. She was originally struck from the history books until the recent century." "What's the big deal?," Morgana wondered, "If a woman can do the job of a man, why not let them?"

* * *

The group returned to the overlay and headed down the elevator near where they were last time. As it headed down, they saw several rows of vaults in rings around each other. "Oh man," Skull said, "Do we have to check all of these?" "I doubt it," Queen replied, "The treasure we're seeking is bound to be in the center. Plus this arrangement looks familiar… If I'm right, there's more to this area than meets the eye." Right I front of the vaults was a PIN panel, with the word RICH above it. "This may correlate to the journal we found," Fox noted. "I think I know what the PIN is then," Joker said, punching in 0102. That got one of the rings moving, letting the group move forward.

"The rest of the pages were torn out," Fox said, "But I'd wager they may be within the vicinity. We should keep an eye out." The vault had several subsections in it. Under one, Joker was able to snag Two-headed Guardian, which made Mona very relieved. In one of the rooms, the found a notebook page with the code "P=1", and one of the hallways had one that read "E=9 A=3". This lead up to the next PIN panel with the word REAP. "So," Queen said, "Using what we have from the code so far, the PIN should be 0931." The PIN turned out to be correct, sliding more vaults into place.

The second subsection had another of the pages, with the code "U=A". Another page further in had the code "G=P". The next PIN panel had the word HUGE, which translated to the PIN 2319. Back in the main vault, Queen nodded when she saw the movement of the vaults. "Now I'm certain of it. This whole room is designed like the cylinder of a lock. Meaning the smaller vaults don't matter, the room itself is keeping an even bigger vault sealed away." "Meaning once we position all the vaults," Violet realized, "We'll have access to the treasure of the overlay!"

"You'll have to get through me first!," called out a nearby guard captain, "Defeated Avenger!" Another guard was nearby. "Chivalrous Fiend!" He manifested an armless humanoid with rock-like skin. It wasn't tough enough to deal with the Phantoms, however, and they obtained those two aspects. The guard had been keeping watch over a small puzzle that opened more of the vault lock, letting the gang through to the next subsection. Inside, they found a guard with Battle Fiend, a red-skinned horned demon carrying twin swords. The code pages were getting more complex, the fifth page reading "O+H=10". The sixth page was even more complex, with the code "L=U+G D=G".

The last PIN pane used the word GOLD, which translated to 1841. This opened up an elevator in the middle of the vault, which led right the where the treasure was. The image of gold bars in a carrying case could be seen. "So this is the physical core of the Stand," Queen said in amazement. "All we need now is one of Igor's special cards," Joker explained, "And a calling card to let Nagisa know we're coming for his treasure." "All right," Queen said, "In that case, let's head back." That evening, the game show was on again, the question being whether paying a machine fake money or ordering food without money counted as fraud. "Ordering food without money," Ren noted, smirking when he heard the answer was correct.

* * *

**June 24.** Ren spent the day gathering materials for crafting before meeting up with the gang. "So how are we gonna send out the card?," Ryuji asked. "It turns out Nagisa is staking out Kaneshiro's club," Makoto explained, "If we send the calling card there, that should be enough to get his attention." Ren nodded. "Perfect. We'll set things up tomorrow." That evening, Ren used the fertilizer on his houseplant and crafted some more lockpicks. "We have a big day tomorrow," he noted, "We should get some sleep." Morgana nodded. "I agree. This is gonna be a tough one."

**Good to finally be continuing this story. We'll be showcasing the new Stands with Jojo. Speaking of which, keep an eye out for that chapter sometime tomorrow. Read and review.**


	14. Heist 14: True Justice

**The Thieves get ready to deal with a crooked cop. By the way, I have other projects waiting in the wings, and since this story is likely to be the first to be completed, I thought I'd mention it here. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 14: True Justice

**June 25.** Ren's class with Ushimaru got a sudden interruption when Ushimaru got called to the teacher's office. Ren smirked, realizing it was Kawakami who made the call. He took the time to finish Medjed Menace during the brief free time he got. That afternoon, Kaneshiro was in his club when one of his subordinates came in snickering. "Boss, you aren't going to believe this. A bunch of these were plastered outside the club in plain view of Haganegiinko's stakeout location." He handed Kaneshiro a card, which Kaneshiro started to read. "Nagisa Haganegiinko, we are the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, Fox, and Queen. Today the gold in your bank will be ours."

He looked confused. "I didn't know Nagisa had gold _or_ a bank, let alone both." "It's the same wording as previous calling cards," the subordinate noted, "I think it's a safe bet that dirty cop is hiding gold in some place he _thinks_ is a bank." "I wouldn't put it past him," Kaneshiro admitted, "Did you manage to get a look at his reaction?" "He was livid," the subordinate said with a laugh, "Kept yelling at his team about how they could miss all those calling cards getting set up when they were supposed to have round-the-clock surveillance. The card's already all over the Phantom Thieves' website." Kaneshiro chuckled. "Looks like we can leave the rest to them…"

* * *

The Phantoms entered the overlay and headed down to the vault. As usual, Nagisa was there waiting for them in front of a giant wall safe. "How pathetic," he said, "A genuine criminal right in front of you, and you don't even consider Kaneshiro." "Truth be told," Mona retorted, "Kaneshiro has the same attitude as us. If anyone's the real criminal here it's you. Maybe if he really was guilty of the crimes you're framing him of we'd consider him a target, but even as a criminal he's actually protecting Shibuya." "Seriously," Queen said angrily, "What kind of officer goes around accusing people of crimes and faking the evidence? If my father was still alive, he'd have your badge for sure."

Nagisa scoffed. "I had to think of something to help our group get in good graces with the police. There's not a single officer in all of Tokyo stupid enough to fall for my schemes. So I decided to think outside the box, and set my sights on a criminal the police had been chomping at the bit to arrest! And I'm not about to let all that go to waste! Money for Nothing!" The wall safe receded to reveal a piggy bank with electronic parts. It started firing vulcan guns from its eyes, prompting the Thieves to scatter. "Surprise Drive!" Queen hopped on her motorcycle and rushed down Nagisa, slamming right into him. "Never expected a vehicle-based Stand that didn't need an anchor in reality…," he muttered.

Queen giggled. "That's why I call it Surprise Drive." Meanwhile, Fox had managed to get close to the vault. "Just Live More!" He froze the vault with his powers. "Panther! The gold is likely inside this vault! We can weaken it with flash freezing!" "On it!," Panther called out, "Life is Showtime!" Flames from her Stand surrounded the frozen vault as Fox kept freezing it. The combination started to strain the physical form of the Stand. "This could be our chance!," Mona called out, "Skull, follow my lead! Anything Goes!" He leapt up to the top of the vault using a tornado.

Skull nodded. "Switch On!" He charged electricity through his club and smashed into the front of the vault, causing a shockwave that did further damaged. Nagisa noticed this and tried to move to attack personally, but got caught as he reached the shadow of the vault. "W Boiled Xtreme!" Joker had his Stand grab Nagisa and hold him down. "Violet, finish it!," Joker called out. "Be The One!" Violet used the spotlight to leap above the vault and increased the intensity by making a ballet spin, essentially becoming a light-based drill that cracked open the vault, revealing the gold inside. Ren let go of Nagisa long enough to hit the gold with a card from Igor, nullifying the Stand energy.

Nagisa screamed in pain as his overlay vanished, causing him to bump into his suitcase in reality and pop it open in front of his team. They gasped when at what they saw. Papers detailing all the informants he had and what he was having them do, plus several kilos of narcotics. Nagisa freaked out. "That… That came from investigating Kaneshiro!" One officer grabbed his by the collar. "You'll have plenty of time to explain that to the precinct!" Outside, Kaneshiro grinned as he saw Nagisa get hauled off. Then he spotted the Phantoms on a nearby rooftop, Joker holding the gold under his arm. Kaneshiro chuckled. "Those guys are just unstoppable…"

* * *

Back at the hideout, Yusuke checked out the online gold pricing. "The bullion's not that big. We can likely sell it on the open market without any trouble. Maximum price comes out to one-hundred thousand yen." "So you guys jut sell off whatever treasures you steal?," Makoto asked. "It's not like we can keep it on hand," Morgana pointed out, "That would leave evidence for the police. They're willing to let us live our lives so long as there's no evidence linking to us to a crime." "That's why they only chase on while we're on a heist," Ren clarified, "Can't get much better evidence than that."

Makoto nodded. "It looks like you guys have really thought this operation out. I think I made a good choice working with you. So what's next?" "Odds are the police will still make an official interrogation of Kaneshiro," Ryuji noted, "To cover all their bases and make sure he wasn't involved in the phishing scam. And they'll be looking into Nagisa dirty dealings. We'll know by July 09 whether the heist was truly successful. Until then, we can safely stash the gold here." He placed the gold in a small cubby hole under the floorboards. Makoto noted it was just large enough to hide the treasure.

* * *

Aizawa was going over his notes on the case when a local prosecutor came in. "Director, evidence was found that Nagisa Haganegiinko was the true mastermind of the phishing scam. He's in custody for questioning as we speak." Aizawa nodded. "It's shame we lost a chance to finally arrest Kaneshiro, but I'd rather it be done without falsehoods and deceit. I assume you'll still be questioning him as a formality, correct?" "Yes sir," the prosecutor said, "We intend to do so on July 09. Also, another calling card from the Phantom Thieves was found in plain view of Haganegiinko's stakeout location. It seems they've installed another member." "Let Akechi know," Aizawa instructed, "It seems he'll need a new team member…"

* * *

That evening, Ren sat on his bed. "We're doing great so far," Morgana said, "And we've likely made quite a dent in Akira's power. Could you imagine if his Stand could actually get stronger as we take these aspects out? We'd be screwed. But every time I scope out Legion of Monsters, it feels like it's emptier and emptier, and the power there feels like it's going down, not up. I think we can do this. We just need to find a few more of Akira's collaborators." "First let's wait for the police investigation to die down," Ren suggested, "We'll look for the next target once we've confirmed Nagisa won't be bothering anyone else." He drifted off to sleep.

In his sleep, he found himself in the Velvet Room again. "You have made quite the good amount of progress in a few short months," Igor noted, "And yet the organization persists. And from what I have observed, this isn't the last time they will target the criminal justice system. Remember the Stand user with the casino? I have already sensed him somewhere within the public prosecutor's office." Ren narrowed his eyes in concern. "That can't be good… We don't even know anything about him." "Patience," Igor said, "His control is weak yet. And other targets will soon take priority."

* * *

**June 26.** Ren checked out the shopping channel and got himself another aojiru. Later that day the group was at the gym again. Ann was especially working hard, giving herself as much of a full-body workout as she could. "This is honestly the hardest I've ever seen you work," Ryuji noted. "If I'm going to be serious about being a model," Ann said, "Then I need to work hard." Sumire caught Yusuke staring at Ann as she breathed hard. "You getting a crush?" Yusuke blushed. "Well… Perhaps… But we're all still getting to know each other." Sumire shrugged. "Okay, but don't take too long to sort out your feelings."

* * *

That evening, the group was working Yoshida. A news crew stopped by with cameras, but as they listened to Yoshida's impassioned speech about atoning for past mistakes, using his own past as an example, it was clear they were only there for tabloids. Thinking about it got Yoshida laughing. "To be honest," he said, "The label 'No-Good Tora' did apply to me back in the past. You see, I wanted to be a politician for all the wrong reasons. I was only interested in being in a position of power." Just then, a young man approached. "That's quite the amazing speed, Yoshida. It's surprising that you lost the last two elections."

Yoshida's eyes widened. "You're… Kuramoto's grandson, right?" The young man nodded. "Yes. My name is Benzo." He looked at the group. "And these must be the assistants you hired." "I didn't actually hire them," Yoshida clarified, "They volunteered. But how did you know about them?" Benzo's face turned grim. "Listen, my grandfather wanted to speak with you. You see, he was hospitalized recently, and he wanted to make amends in case he doesn't make it. Anyway, just consider it if you have the time." He walked off, just as Yoshida's phone rang. "Hmm… It's from Matsushita…" He turned to the group. "We'll have to pick this up another time. This call sounds important." Ren nodded, and he and the others headed home.

* * *

**June 27.** Chouno was holding her class. "It always get worse around the end of rainy season. That reminds me, in Japanese when the rainy season ends we say it 'opens'. But in English it's more common to say it 'closes', so keep that in mind. It's amazing how different expressions of weather can be from country to country. For example… Mister Amamiya, do you know what the phrase 'cat-and-dog weather' refers to?" "Heavy rain," Ren replied. "Exactly," Chouno replied, "Then again, that didn't take much brain power."

She began writing a few things on the board. "The idea of heavy rain being referred to as 'raining cats and dogs' has many theories, but by far the strongest is that it sounds much like cats and dogs fighting each other. Other countries have different idioms for heavy rain, like how in Norwegian it's 'raining witches', or in Polish it's 'raining frogs.' Other European languages refer to heavy rain simply as 'dog's weather.'" "You know," Morgana said, "In Japan they say that every time a cat washes its face it rains. Speaking from experience, that's complete bullshit…"

* * *

That afternoon, the group saw that Yusuke was working on a dark piece on a nearby canvas. "Is that your piece?," Ann asked. "The foundation of it," Yusuke clarified, "Even in it's present form it is not yet complete. This piece is meant to represent the duality of the heart, but as it is it only represents the uglier side. I plan on finding references to the lighter side starting at a public exhibition set to last for the next few months, which is excepting pieces from amateur artists to be judged. It's open to the public, so we should all be able to go."

"Sounds wonderful," Sumire replied, "So, why did you invite us here?" "I was thinking we could use someone to help us understand better tactics in the midst of combat," Yusuke explained, "And as it happens, my school has a rather eccentric shogi payer by the name of Hifumi Togo. She often hangs out in the church of Kanda during the evening, so I thought we could speak with her. As it happens, she is a Stand user as well." "Sounds perfect," Ren said, "Let's go see what she can do." The group hurried on the train to Kanda.

* * *

The group saw Hifumi playing at one of the church pews with another person. Her eyes were darting across the board. Behind her was a large red figure covered in shogi pieces, placing the pieces all over its body with one hand while the other seemed to type on its palm with its fingers. Before long, Hifumi and the other player ended their game. The team decided to approach at that moment. "Oh…," Hifumi said when she saw the group, "Yusuke, right? And I guess these are friends of yours." "We saw what you were doing with your Stand," Makoto said, "Sort of… It was kind of hard to tell just what it was doing."

"Ah yes," Hifumi said, "So you are Stand users as well. My Stand is called Flaming Telepath. It's not actually telepathic. What it does is that it enhances my eyesight and let's me see all the possible states of a game board, and the probability of each of those states coming to be with any given move. I mostly use it to study new moves in hopes of becoming a better shogi player." "So instead of training your Stand," Morgana realized, "You're having your Stand train you…" Ren explained why the group was there. "I see," Hifumi said, "I'm hardly the best shogi player out there, but not many shogi players are Stand users. I think I might able to assist you. For example…" She used a game between Ren and herself to demonstrate how to bring backline fighters to the front for a surprise strike, and promised to teach them even better moves at a later time.

* * *

**June 28.** Ren overheard buzz about the news article Ohya had written after interviewing Mishima. After school he headed to the Velvet Room after school. "At this point I think I know a way to improve myself further," Lavenza noted, "Let's try merging Brutal Cavalryman, Menacing Owlman, and War-hungry Horseman." The result created Duke of Leopards, a humanoid with a leopard head on its chest. "I can feel your strength continue to grow," Lavenza noted, "At this pace, your network will surpass the organization you oppose. I will let you know when it might be possible to complete the next task."

* * *

Later Ryuji played the recording he made to Takeishi and Nakaoka. Takeishi was gobsmacked. "You gotta be kidding…" "It's right there in high-def," Nakaoka pointed out, "I knew something was off about Yamauchi. This is why I was telling our coach to drop him as an advisor." Takeishi grumbled. "And here I thought he'd help me make my father proud by getting me into the same college." "Why do you gotta be proud for others' sake?," Ryuji asked, "Look at me. I don't need to prove a point to anyone, I just do what I do best."

Takeishi looked at Nakaoka, who nodded. "I guess you're right. We're all supposed to be running together here, after all, even if it's just for our own time." "That still leaves what to do about Yamauchi," Nakaoka noted. "Oh, my mom will deal with him," Takeishi said, "Now that I know what a scumbag he is, I'll tell Mom about his plans, and she'll make sure he pays for his deceptions." "Looks like things are turning out all right for them team," Ren noted. Ryuji nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully we can end this before it gets out of hand."

* * *

That evening, Ren told Chihaya about how her fortune came true. "Ah, I thought as much. But I'm curious about what that earlier fortune meant about our fates being the same…" She narrowed her eyes. "Could you perhaps be…?" She placed a small stone on the table. "This is what's known as a Holy Stone," she whispered to Ren, "They've been going around for some time now. Supposedly they have the power to revert fate, but only the ones sold by me work, and for good reason. You'll understand if you agree to buy one, but keep in mind they're one-hundred thousand yen apiece."

Ren decided to buy it, but noted Chihaya said they were very fragile. Fragile was an understatement, as Ren was able to make the stone crack on his work table. "It's just rock salt!," Morgana realized. "Chihaya said only the ones sold by her work," Ren noted, "And when she told my fortune she muttered something about my future not needing to change." "You think it has something to do with her Stand power?," Morgana asked, "We should ask her about this. If these are being sold by more than her, then some sort of scam is clearly afoot."

* * *

**June 29.** Kawakami was speaking with her students. "So while I was at the convenience store, I saw this woman in designer brands arguing with a older man decked out in gold accessories. Both of them were on their high horse, acting all nouveau riche. Speaking of these two terms, both of them originated in the game of shogi. Not everyone knows about this game, but it can be important to know even a little bit about it. Let me give you an example." She drew a shogi piece with a cursive character on it. "The character on this piece is the cursive form of a specific kanji. Mister Amamiya, do you know what that kanji is?"

"Gold," Ren replied. "Ah, I see you know some shogi yourself," Kawakami replied, "Yes, that's exactly right. This kanji is written on the back of the pawn piece. Like most shogi pieces, the pawn can be promoted by performing a certain action, in this case entering the enemy's camp. It is said to earn a generous payment for gathering intel, and thus becomes 'nouveau riche.' People often become nouveau riche in an effort to become acknowledged after getting all their other basic needs. People like to seem bigger than they really are." "Makes me think of frilled lizards," Morgana noted, "Also it seems training with Hifumi is already paying off."

* * *

That afternoon the group relaxed at Inokashira. "Already some of Kaneshiro's known cronies are being interviewed," Makoto noted, "It seems Kaneshiro has connections with the Kuzuryu, Japan's biggest yakuza family." "Oh yeah," Ryuji said, "I've heard of them. The current heir graduated from Hope's Peak Academy as the Former Ultimate Yakuza. Recent news blurbs state he's getting married to his childhood sweetheart soon." "Sounds romantic," Ann said. That evening the group asked Kawakami to clean up their hideout before heading off to sleep.

* * *

**June 30.** Yusuke and the others traveled to the museum in Ueno, where the open exhibit was featured. As it happened, Feline Passion had been submitted as a piece under Yusuke's name. "It was nice of the current owner to donate your last work," Ann noted. Yusuke nodded. "Indeed, and it will be good for setting a standard of how others view my work." A middle-aged couple observed the painting. "Oh my, now this is quite exquisite." "Indeed. It feels like the artist captured the true inner beauty and ferocity of his model." Morgana chuckled. "That's Ann in a nutshell."

"Looks like people like it already," Makoto noted. "Congratulations, Yusuke," Sumire cheered. Yusuke nodded as an older gentleman approached the piece. "Hmm… Yes, this is most certainly a fine piece. A little eccentric, but with purpose, meant to capture the inner spirit of the model." He turned and noticed said model was standing right there. "Ah, so you came to see how the piece turned out as well." "She has been a most gracious model," Yusuke said. The man nodded. "You would be the artist then? I must say your work is quite splendid."

"Thank you," Yusuke said, "But unfortunately I have found myself in a minor slump. My next piece is meant to reflect the duality of the human heart, but I have yet to truly grasp that concept. Coming here to observe the art of others is the first step in figuring that concept out." "A good idea," the man agreed, "It's always wise to have a critical eye for both yourself and others. But correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you one of Madarame's pupils?" "I am," Yusuke asked. The man smiled. "I thought as much. I'll have to contact him about this." Yusuke looked confused. "Does he know Sensei?" The others just shrugged.

* * *

That evening, Ren went back to Shibuya to talk to Chihaya. "So you realized it, yes?," Chihaya asked, "The stones are just rock salt. They're supposed to bring good luck and be charged with moonlight every three days. Honestly, the only reason I even sell them is because for one, I really can help people change their fate, and two, the money wasn't half-bad. But with them being so wide-spread, I can't tolerate this deception anymore. Listen, I have a client coming soon. Stay nearby and make sure you listen carefully." Ren nodded.

A young woman came and started speaking with Chihaya. "My injuries have gotten better, but it seems Yuya's been getting worse. He even threw out the Holy Stone I bought, saying I should have spent that money on him. Please, can you tell me what I should do?" Chihaya's hand hovered over the cards again. "Yes… This fate should be changed…" She flipped over the cards. "Hmm… It seems your boyfriend is possessed by a demon. At the rate it's spreading, you'll likely be hospitalized, and Yuya arrested." The woman gasped. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe by a new Holy Stone."

Chihaya shook her head. "If your boyfriend could so casually throw the stone away when it was supposed to be stopping him, then another one won't help anymore. But there is one other thing you can do. Your boyfriend's full name is Yuya Uchimura, correct?" The woman nodded. "There's a certain popular website," Chihaya explained, "One where people can post their problems. If you mention Yuya's name and the abuse he's causing, I'm certain his heart will change before long." The woman nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try. I think I know the website you're talking about."

Morgana's jaw dropped. "Did she just suggest that woman post on the Phan-Site!?" The woman walked off and Chihaya waved Ren over. "Well, even if she does decide not to post about her boyfriend, now you know his name. Your fate… It's aligned with the Trickster. And I recognize the power you have. The rest will be up to you. Please… If her fate doesn't change, what I have predicted will come true in a year's time. And as you've already realized, there's no way a Holy Stone can help her." Ren nodded. "Me and my team will see it done."

**One interesting aspect about Stands is that some people mistake it for psychic power. This was mentioned by Avdol, and the context of his words, coupled with the fact that legitimate clairvoyants exist in the Jojo universe, lead me to believe that Stand power and psychic power are indeed two separate things. That in mind, it's possible for a person to have both (Yasuhiro Hagakure from Jojo New Universe, for example). So we have another such person in Chihaya. I'll mention the new Stands in the next Jojo chapter. Read and review.**


	15. Heist 15: Good Publicity

**New month, and we're getting ready to close out an arc. But first we have some events happening, mostly surrounding the group in general. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 15: Good Publicity

**July 01.** On the train to school, Ren found a chance to start reading The Illusory Popess. In history class, Inui was talking about Record of the Three Kingdoms. "The era is marked by the rise of heroes battling for dominance," he explained, "And while sensationalized in anime and video games, it truly was an epic time in history. That said, my favorite aspect was not the charismatic leaders or the mighty warlords, but rather the strategists of the different factions. Take the famous Zhuge Liang of Shu, for example. He was most well known for his exploits at the Battle of Red Cliffs. But another accomplishment of his was the creation of a certain popular Chinese dish. Amamiya, can you name the food in question?"

"Baozi," Ren replied. Inui clapped. "Yes, that's right. During that time period, a region would offer up a person's severed head to quell an overflowing river. But Zhuge Liang, apparently thinking this process barbaric, instead created a steamed pork dumpling, or baozi, and crafted it in the shape of a human head to act as a substitute. Even today you can find baozi shaped with cute faces on them. It's not really too far off the mark when you know their origin." "I never thought strategists were good with cooking as well," Morgana muttered, "I wonder how good Makoto's cooking is."

* * *

After school, Ann had a chance to meet Shiho again. As it turned out, Shiho's comeback was so strong she being given a shot at a college scholarship. "I guess we're both trying to work hard, huh?," Ann said. Shiho nodded. "The others told me how you were working hard to become the best model out there. I'll be rooting for you the whole way." The group was standing on the roof of the school. Shiho had wanted to come here to confront her past. She sighed in relief when the feelings of suicide didn't return. Then again, considering they were instigated by Toshiro, there was no way for them to return.

"By the way," she said to Ann, "Didn't you say you were getting a crush on someone from another school?" Ann blushed. "Yeah… I've been modeling for this artist who's my own age. He attends Kosei and… We'll he really need to learn social cues, but he's definitely the kindest and gentlest soul I've ever known. And he's pretty cute." Ryuji snickered. "I can't believe she's crushing on Yusuke of all people…" "Well they have been spending a lot of time together," Sumire reminded him, "Now he just needs to get it through his thick skull."

* * *

That evening Kawakami came in to clean the hideout, but her health was looking worse. "Are you doing alright?," Makoto asked. "I've been getting more shifts to try and meet the payments," Kawakami explained, "The Takase couple has been demanding more payments since they can't succeed in getting more money per payment. I thought taking more shifts wouldn't be a big deal with Daft Punk's help but…" "That's the thing many Stand users forget," Morgana noted, "Our physical bodies are always our biggest weak point, no matter how invincible our Stands might be. You should get some rest before your next job." Kawakami nodded before flopping down on the sofa, leaving the group concerned for her well-being.

* * *

**July 02.** Chouno got a surprise in her class when she was called to the faculty lounge. Ren smirked, knowing it was Kawakami again. He took the time to finish The Illusory Popess. That afternoon, Yusuke wanted to try sketching the couples at Inokashira. He was using one of the boats with Ryuji handling the oars. Yusuke caught on to something interesting when he spotted one young man and woman. "Interesting… This is a little different than what I've seen Ren and Sumire show in their love. Excuse me, forgive me for prying." That got the couple's attention.

"I am actually an aspiring artist," Yusuke explained, "And I'm trying to capture the concept of love. But I was curious… Just what sort of relationship do you two share?" The woman looked embarrassed. "Well… He's actually my brother. I had intended to come out here with my boyfriend, but he wasn't available." Yusuke nodded. "Actually, this could be a perfect reference. The idea of familial love instead of romantic love. Would you mind holding still for a while? This sketch won't take long." Ryuji sighed. "I feel like a third wheel…" Yusuke, however, was ecstatic. "I feel as though I am growing one step closer to understanding the heart…"

* * *

That evening, the group was with Hifumi as she played a match against Yusuke. Seeing her metaphorically transform into a queen of sorts as she played was a little interesting. "I gotta ask," Ryuji said, "Why do you keep going all chuuni just from playing a shogi game?" "Oh that," Hifumi replied, "It's because my father had me do image training while I was still learning the game. Most people online consider me an otaku for doing so." Yusuke chuckled. "I suppose from a literal stand-point you would be." Hifumi giggled. "I guess."

She sighed. "That reminds me, I have that magazine interview later… My mom's been having me do these ridiculous shows as of late. Anyway, I'd better get going before I'm late. We'll pick this up again later." As the group started to leave Kanda, Ryuji walked up to Ren. "By the way, tomorrow's Sunday and I thought it might be nice to relax. Wanna hit the fishing pond in Ichigaya?" "Sure, why not?," Ren replied, "I think Morgana would appreciate some nice tuna." "Ooh, tuna sounds delicious," Morgana said, nearly drooling at the thought.

* * *

**July 03.** Ren and Ryuji sat at the fishing spot. They managed to catch a few fish, but not much. Ryuji then got surprised when Kawakami turned up. "What the heck are you doing here?" "I needed a good place to relax on Sunday," she explained. Ren and Ryuji looked on in shock as Kawakami snagged fish after fish. "Dude," Ryuji muttered, "She's like a master fisher…" Kawakami smirked. "The secret is to empty your mind of all negative thoughts. This is supposed to be relaxing after all." The duo tried it and suddenly found themselves netting a lot more fish.

* * *

That evening, Ren made his usual Sunday routine of checking out the shopping channel and grabbing an aojiru from the juice stand. He then bought the new book Ghost Encounters at the bookstore in Shibuya. He also took a quick trip to Shinjuku to check out the bookstore they had there. Obviously they couldn't sell him any adult books, but they still had a couple good ones. Ren decided to take out Cinema Treasures, thinking it would be useful for choosing what movies to see. Later the group was invited to the Hilton, along with Yoshida, by Matsushita.

"I'll be frank, Tora," Matsushita said, "Kuramoto is not bothering with the election this year. Instead his grandson will be running in his place. The party has weighed in on who they will favor this year. As it stands… You have no chance of election. But if you become my right-hand man, I could make a formal investigation into the false accusations against you regarding the embezzlement." He stood up to leave. "Give it some thought." Once he was gone, Yoshida sighed. "I realize his intentions to want to help, but I can't help but feel like he might have an ulterior motive."

"I wouldn't recommend taking his deal," Ren suggested, "You shouldn't have to rely on someone else to dictate your destiny." "Indeed," Yusuke agreed, "And for all we know, Matsushita might just keep you as an assistant, instead of giving you the ability to run for election." Yoshida nodded. "Yes… There's too little I know about this deal. But I'll make my own decisions once I have all the answers. In the meantime, I'll continue my public speeches. They've been getting more and more popular now that my confidence is back in full force. And I hope I can continue to rely on your aid in the near future." The group nodded.

* * *

**July 04.** Ren had another chance to read on the train, and chose to read Cinema Treasures. It was a short book, so he was able to finish it quickly. In class, Chouno was complaining about the oncoming heat wave. "Seriously, as much as I hate the rainy season, the extreme heat that follows it is even worse. I miss the summers in California… Oh yeah, you might be aware that both July and August have thirty-one days. This stands out considering most other months alternate between thirty and thirty-one. Mister Amamiya, do you know why the two months of July and August have thirty-one days?" "Someone pretentious said so," Ren replied.

"Exactly," Chouno said, "And that someone was Augustus Caesar. I'm sure you're all aware that the months of July and August were named for Julius and Augustus respectively. Augustus thought he would lose out to Julius if his month was shorter, so he added a day. That's also why February only has twenty-eight days, only getting one extra day on Leap Year. It always baffles me why men can get so prideful over such silly things. But at least you kids get an extra long vacation. Though you still have exams first." "Oh yeah," Morgana said, "Exams are next Wednesday. I hope you've been studying, Ren." Ren nodded.

* * *

Makoto had expressed a desire to broaden her horizons in order to get to know the students better on a personal level, so the group took her to the arcade. She really got into the new Gun About game, drawing quite a crowd with her antics. By the end of it, she felt satisfied. "It looks like doing things I normally wouldn't do is really helping. I might be able to put this to use in analyzing our enemies." "That's our Prez for ya," Ryuji said, "So what else can you think of?" "Actually," Makoto replied, "I've been hearing one of the female students was seen in Shinjuku recently."

"We only went there to get information that could lead us to Nagisa," Ann noted, "And yeah the place does have a few student-friendly spots, but it's not a typical student hangout. I have a bad feeling about this." Makoto nodded. "My sentiments exactly. So I was hoping you'd be able to help me get information on whether or not these rumors are true." "Sure, we can help," Sumire offered, "And if there's a group of us, it'll be harder for people to try taking advantage of young kids." Makoto nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let me know when you're all ready."

* * *

The group headed for Kanda that evening, and spotted Hifumi as a young man was talking with her and making her rather uncomfortable. Clearly he was some sort of fan, but only of her idol image. Hifumi sighed as the group approached. "It's been getting worse lately," Hifumi said, "I was hoping going through with those shoots would bring more attention to shogi, but people are enjoying them for different reasons. Plus, I typically come here to get some quiet while I practice. The priest here has been very helpful in that regard."

"Why go through with it in the first place?," Makoto asked. "It's my mom," Hifumi explained, "She keeps setting up these photoshoots and interviews, hoping to turn me into some sort 'Venus of Shogi'. And there's something else that's been bothering me about her… See, thanks to my Stand, I can tell when an opponent has made a bad play. And ever since my mom started having me do these interviews, a lot of my opponents have been like that. Whenever that happens, I simply concede and offer them a chance for a rematch under more fair terms. I won't learn anything if my opponents are _trying_ to lose."

"Trying?," Sumire asked, "As in someone's asking them to lose?" "I'm not sure why someone would do that," Hifumi noted, "But if I'm going to master this game, I need to do so without resorting to cheats. That's why Flaming Telepath developed the way it did. It's not an instant win concept, since there's no guarantee that the next suggested move will be the right one. Anyway, we should be training right now. Here, I'll show a good technique for getting the most out of your reserves." She and Ren got started on their match.

* * *

**July 05.** The group headed to Shinjuku hoping to get information on any students working there. However, Makoto found herself getting asked to join several hostess clubs. "Good grief," she said once they lost the twelfth one that day, "I thought we'd be safer in a group. I almost knocked the guy out when he tried dragging me into the club. But at least I got a better idea of how these places operate. I gotta say though, Shinjuku has been safer than it was before surveillance cameras were installed." "That only makes whoever's left smarter," Ren noted.

Makoto nodded. "True." "But we didn't get the information we wanted," Ryuji realized, "There wasn't anything on any students from Shujin working here." "Uh… Guess again," Ann said, pointing to a young girl in a Shujin uniform walking into a place called The After School Salon. "I know that girl," Makoto realized, "I used to be in the same class as her. I don't know what this salon is, but I have my suspicions. We'll have to talk to her about this later. For now let's head back. Can I count your help as witnesses?" "Definitely," Ren replied.

* * *

Ren bought some more plant food in Shinjuku before their planned meeting. That evening, Ohya got a big surprise when Joker offered her an exclusive interview at Crossroads. "So why agree to this?" "It's the perfect distraction," Joker explained, "While our targets are busy trying to track us on the news, we're elsewhere planning our heist." Ohya shrugged. "Well, it's no skin off my nose. Actually my publisher wanted me to get information regarding the Phantom Thieves. And an first-hand account of their actions would certainly free up time for a more important investigation I'm working on."

Joker raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask for more details. He simply offered a chance to interview each of his teammates whenever they were available. "Sounds perfect," Ohya said, "And with my Stand, I can easily make sure it catches people's eye." She pointed to the sunglasses on her head. "This isn't just a decoration. It's News of the World. With it I don't need tape recorders, notebooks, or anything that might get stolen. It remembers everything I see and hear, and when those memories get transferred to news media, people pay attention to it. I'll easily have anyone you go after looking the other way while you do your thing." Joker chuckled. "Looks like this deal will be beneficial for both of us."

* * *

**July 06.** This time it was Inui's turn to get a sudden call from Kawakami sending him to the faculty office. Ren took advantage of this time to start reading Ghost Encounters, though he couldn't finish it before Inui came back. That afternoon, the group went to eat at the monja restaurant in Tsukishima. "So how are things going with the track team?," Makoto asked. "Well, Yamauchi got a taste of his own medicine," Ryuji said with a grin, "Takeishi told his mom about Yamauchi dirty dealings. Even as we speak she's talking with the PTA about getting Yamauchi fired from Shujin."

"By the way," Yusuke said, "Are you sure you're alright leading this double-life? Me doing this while being an artist is one thing but…" "It's cool," Ryuji replied, "We only do this after school, and I can afford to skip one or two practices. Honestly, I feel more at home with you guys than I ever did with the team. It's almost like this is what I was meant to be doing. So I ain't gonna quit, no matter how many assholes get in our way." Ren nodded. "That's good to hear. We'll be relying on you, Ryuji." Ryuji nodded. "So… We got anything left to grill?"

* * *

The group heard that Kawakami had been hospitalized after collapsing. Upon reaching the room where she was, they saw a middle-aged man get practically thrown out by Kamoshida, a middle-aged woman following them. "Don't push this too far," Kamoshida warned, "Or you'll find you won't be able to keep up with the legal fees." The couple left, grumbling. Kamoshida then noticed the group. "Oh, you came as well. Don't worry, Sadayo just woke up." Inside, Sadayo was sighing. "I can't believe they had to nerve to say those things. I had already decided to make up for my mistakes by being a better teacher."

"I take it those were the Takases then?," Ren asked. "That was them alright," Kawakami replied, "They were really irate about me getting hospitalized like this. To be honest this was a wake-up call for me. Anyway, luckily the IV drips they have here are really effective. I'll be able to attend school tomorrow." "Just don't push yourself too hard," Ann said, "If something like this happens again…" Kawakami nodded. "Yeah… I was considering dropping the maid job. When I flat out called their payments 'extortion' they tried to argue that it wasn't. Baloney! It's been feeling more and more like extortion and I'm getting sick of it!" She sighed. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." The group nodded before leaving.

**We finish the arc next chapter, and keep an eye for when the next Jojo chapter shows up so we know more about Ohya's Stand. Read and review.**


	16. Heist 16: Insider Information

**This chapter concludes the Money for Nothing Arc, as well as the Phantom Thieves gaining a valuable new ally. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 16: Insider Information

**July 07.** Just as she promised, Kawakami was back in class the next day. "As you know, today is Tanabata. I'm sure many of you are prepping your bamboo decorations and making your wishes. But there's something else associated with Tanabata, a type of food as synonymous with the festival as chocolate is to Valentine's Day. Mister Amamiya, do you know what that food is?" "Soumen," Ren replied. Kawakami nodded. "Yep, that's right. Originally, in China they ate a baked good that we call sakubei in Japanese, in order to appease demons. Over time the pronunciation changed to sakumen, and then to soumen, a completely different food, which we refer to as 'demon guts'." "I'd say humans eating something with that name would get demons to back off quick," Morgana snarked.

* * *

After class, Makoto sat down with the student they found in Shinjuku, a girl named Eiko Takao. She looked really embarrassed when Makoto told her they were following rumors. "I can't believe I got spotted… But it's not like anything at that place is illegal! I'm only supposed to where a cute costume and act as a waitress…" Makoto nodded. "I see. By the way, how's your financial situation?" "Well, I could always ask my parents for any money I need," Eiko admitted, "But that'd be super lame. So I thought it might be better if I just work for a little spending money."

She then spotted the panda-looking pencil case near Makoto. "Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?" "Uh, yeah," Makoto said, "My sis bought it for me when I was a little girl. It's kind of old now, but they don't produce Buchimaru merchandise anymore so I can't get a replacement." Eiko beamed. "Wow! I had no idea you were into such cute things! I already have tons of Buchimaru merchandise I can show you!" Outside, the group smiled as Eiko and Makoto seemed to be bonding. "I think this'll help the Prez come out of her shell," Ryuji noted.

* * *

That evening, Ren as Joker was answering a few questions from Ohya about the incident with Toshiro. "So he was planning on creating a scandal using Suguru Kamoshida as the scapegoat," Ohya summarized, "Makes sense. He is a Olympic medalist after all. Still, I thought that whole overlay business was a one time deal. You're telling me others have a similar power?" "The form the overlay takes seems to be different from user to user," Joker clarified, "But it's the same basic principal." "I'll need to remember that for the future," Ohya noted, "Considering I'm always keeping an eye out, I might wind up stumbling into another overlay."

She leaned back in her chair. "You know, this all reminds me of when I still doing political exposes. Before a certain incident happened. It's been a year since then, and I'm still stuck in the culture and entertainment department. You'd think the chief would just let it go." "What sort of incident?," Joker asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," Ohya replied, "At least not yet. It's kinda personal, and it really has nothing to do with what we're talking about. Anyway, all this talk of a secret organization is real good stuff. Maybe my next article can help blow the lid on it."

* * *

**July 08.** Ren was able to get a seat on the train and finished reading Ghost Encounters. That day in class, Hiruta was speaking in biology. "I'm really grateful for the actions of the Speedwagon Foundation. Even in all this heat, I can rest easy knowing we're getting further from global warming instead of closer, which will certainly benefit the polar ice caps. Speaking of ice, shaved ice is a rather popular treat in the summertime, but there's a certain quirk to it. Mister Amamiya, do you know the common trait of almost all shaved ice syrups on the market?"

"The all have the same flavor," Ren replied. "That's correct," Hiruta said, "It's surprising but true. The ingredients of shaved ice syrup are identical to sugar water. If you were to close your eyes, hold your nose, and taste two different flavors of shaved ice syrup, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It's the atmosphere that makes each syrup taste different, an illusion of the senses. That said, don't let that discourage you from getting some shaved ice to beat the summer heat. You'll need to keep a cool head once exams arrive." "Shaved ice does sound good with all this heat going around," Morgana admitted.

* * *

The group was getting ready for the next stage of the Big Bang Burger challenge after school. "So Third Mates had to deal with the Comet Burger," Ryuji said, "So now that we're all Second Mate, what's next?" "I'm not sure," Makoto said, "But that girl I was while taking the first challenge said each challenge was more daunting than the last." "Speaking of that girl," Sumire said, "I think I see her with Futaba. Are they taking the challenge too?" The next challenge was the Gravity Burger, which looked to have four times the amount of ingredients as the Comet Burger. It was a daunting task, but somehow the group finished it to make First Mate status.

* * *

That evening, Kawakami met the group at their hideout. "So… I've decided it's about time I stop paying the Takases and quit my maid job." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm still willing to help you kids keep this place clean. I still care about your health after all." She sat down and her face turned somber. "Truth is, the reason I wanted to continue teaching is because I didn't want another student to turn out like Takase. That's why I was so glad when Kobayakawa assured me that my past wouldn't be following me to Shujin." "What if the Takases don't accept your refusal?," Yusuke asked. Kawakami narrowed her eyes. "If they push the envelope, they'll regret it big time. That's all I'll say."

* * *

**July 09.** The city was abuzz with the news of Nagisa Haganegiinko's arrest and the questioning of Kaneshiro, confirming he had nothing to do with the drug scam. Nagisa's arrest was a relief to many young students, who were offered amnesty due to being manipulated. Sae was in the lobby of the public prosecutors office. "The Phantom Thieves were able to find a source of corruption in our own police force…" She lowered her head in thought. "But they can't have eyes everywhere. If they've come this far… I think I can trust them…"

Meanwhile Goro was also checking the Phan-Site. "So they found Nagisa after all. Good. Tracking down the ringleaders of the organization will be much easier without them turning us in the wrong direction. Well played, Joker. This is why you're the perfect rival, able to sniff out injustice in places even my Stand cannot reach. But the fact that you now have more allies…" He closed his eyes. "I hope Father has found some good candidates. They'll need some considerable training if we hope to match these master thieves." He put away his phone and hurried to class."

* * *

Later, Usami was teaching her math class. "It seems that with the reveal of a perp getting caught trying to corrupt the police force, the Phantom Thieves are quickly becoming internet stars. Speaking of stars…" She drew a star diagram on the board. "Mister Amamiya can you tell me the sum of angels a through e on this chart?" "180 degrees," Ren replied. "That's correct," Usami replied, "It's the same as the sum of the internal angles of a triangle." She colored over the lines to demonstrate. "Keep this in mind, class. I guarantee you this will be mentioned on the exams next week." "Seems we're getting more popular," Morgana noted, "Even the teachers are mentioning us in class."

* * *

During lunch, Ren got contacted by Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: You remember the ordeal with Kawakami and the Takases? It seems they wouldn't take the hint, and even accused her of working at a brothel! She decided enough was enough and posted their names on the Phan-Site, Toshio and Hiromi Takase. Though there hasn't been any news on any new Zodiac assassins being involved.' 'Ren Amamiya: You already found the lion's share of them with the last search. The remaining few will turn up before long, trust me.'

* * *

After school, the group saw the news report on TV. "Dude, everyone's talking about the Phantom Thieves now," Ryuji said. "Sis actually said she wanted to meet with them in private," Makoto noted, "Considering she's also a Stand user, I think we can trust her not to pull something. She's actually grateful we exposed Nagisa's corruption. So what's our next move?" "Well, we have finals coming up," Ren noted, making Ryuji groan, "And after that, we can have a party with the funds we acquired selling off the gold." Makoto then got a call. "Ah, that's the principal. I'd better go talk with him. This is likely to be important."

* * *

As it happened, Kobayakawa simply wanted to debrief Makoto. "I'm glad to see the source of this debacle has been found. Many students are coming forth now that Haganegiinko has been arrested. My thanks, Miss Niijima, for helping the students through this time of crisis." "All part of my duty sir," Makoto said. Internally she was giggling, since Kobayakawa had no idea how much she really helped. Even so, Kobayakawa seemed proud of her. "I'm sure your sister will be proud of the effort you have made. Please, keep up the good work. In the meantime, it seems there's no more need to investigate anything." Makoto bowed in thanks and left, Kobayakawa breathing a sigh of relief. "Hopefully that's the last incident we need to worry about…"

* * *

That evening, Makoto greeted Sae as she came home. "You seem chipper," Sae noted, "Something good happen." "Actually," Makoto said, "This came for you." It was a greeting card styled like the Phantom Thieves' calling cards. "Greetings Sae Niijima. We heard you wanted to meet with us and we have decided to trust you. Below is an address you may reach us at." She looked at the address. "This is an out-the-way address. But it'll work for a quiet meeting." "So you'll be going, then?," Makoto asked. Sae nodded. "They may be criminals, but only on a technicality. From what I've seen, they truly are dedicated to justice." Makoto smiled.

* * *

Later the group was invited by Hifumi to Jinbocho's Book Town. "This place is great for books on shogi," she explained, "And it has a nice curry restaurant right nearby." Just then, an older woman happened upon the group. "Oh, Hifumi. I see you're hanging around a new crowd. Good to see you branching out at least." "Oh, hello," Hifumi said, "I see you decided to come here on your day off." The woman nodded. "Don't forget my promise earlier. I will be taking my title back." The woman left. "That was one of the people I was talking about earlier," Hifumi explained, "After I realized she was deliberately trying to lose the first time, I conceded and offered her a chance to play me for real, winning fairly in the second round."

She sighed. "Truth is, for some reason a lot of my seniors are angry at my family. Well, my mom mostly, but it reflects poorly on me. But I wonder if it's the same for you guys." "You mean having enemies wherever you go?," Ryuji asked, "Yeah, it can feel like that sometimes." Hifumi smiled. "I see. That's reassuring. Truth be told, I've admired you guys ever since you first announced your intentions against Toshiro Ishishiro. And it makes me curious the sort of tactical acumen you develop as you plan your heists." Ren smiled. "A lot of it is just studying our surroundings and mapping out the security. Anyway, we need to head out. We have an important meeting." Hifumi nodded. "Good luck then. We'll have another training match soon."

* * *

To say Sae was shocked when she was the Phantoms for the first time would be an understatement. Makoto being there was one thing, but the cat that could talk really took the cake. And the familiar face of Ren was certainly a shock. "I must admit… I didn't expect any of this. But it does make sense." "You're taking this much better than I thought you would," Makoto noted. Sae gave a warm smile. "To be honest, I almost expected it. It would have been more disappointing if you didn't choose to join the the Phantoms." "So," Ren asked, "Why did you want to meet with us?"

"You were able to find a infiltrator in the police ranks that not even our best experts knew was there," Sae explained, "And our interrogation of him shows that he's been working with Ishishiro and Kinmyujiamu. And probably others. Now that I've had a chance to talk with him, I can put my own Stand to work." She held out her hands, and twin vambrace appeared on them. A holographic picture then appeared. "This is the power of Fall Out Boy," she explained, "Once I interrogate a suspect I can get a good look at whoever he or she might have been working with."

She squinted at the screen. "But this image is so dark. Whoever Haganegiinko was working with must want to remain hidden." "We do know the man person behind all this is named Akira Tetsuressha," Ren noted, "Can that help?" The image brightened a little, revealing the face of Akira. "That helped. And I can listen in." 'How is you hacktivity going along?' 'Hah, good one! But seriously, by now I have enough control over Tokyo to create a city-wide blackout if necessary. Now I just need to confront those Phantom Thieves. They don't have anyone with my skills.' 'Not yet, they don't. But I wouldn't be surprised if they could find one.' 'There's no one in the city who can match my skills. Save for the real Medjed.'

"Real Medjed?," Makoto asked. "Medjed used to be a hacktivist group that was much like you Phantom Thieves," Sae explained, "But recently their activities have become more blatantly criminal. Though from what we've seen in this image, it's clear that the real Medjed was never behind the malicious hacking issues." "It's the same story as before," Sumire realized, "We'll have to keep an eye out for this new guy's challenge." "Sounds like we have a lead for our next target," Morgana noted, "But we're still laying low after our last success." Sae nodded. "I doubt this man will be going anywhere. Just be careful. It's clear you've become more than an annoyance to Tetsuressha's plans."

* * *

**July 10.** While Ren was helping Sojiro at Leblanc, Futaba came in. "Hey Dad. Listen, that printer you bought me wasn't the right one." "Really?," Sojiro asked, "It was the one the store recommended." "Oh it's the right type," Futaba clarified, "But the one I wanted had a cuter design." "Oh that," Sojiro realized, "All right, we'll get it sorted out." He turned to Ren. "Listen this might take a while. Can you mind the shop for me? And be sure to lock up if I don't get there before closing." "Sure," Ren replied. On the news was the report on the arrest and trial of Nagisa.

'To say whether the Phantom Thieves are criminals worth being brought into a court of law is not an easy question,' a commentator said, 'Yes they have stolen valuable possessions, but it's clear that they have been doing so with the intent on exposing their targets for the criminals they truly are. First Ishishiro, then Kinmyujiamu, and now Haganegiinko. And it's clear from police interrogations that they are part of a dangerous conspiracy that is gripping Tokyo as we speak.' "Sounds like these Phantom Thieves are helping people," an elderly woman said. "It certainly seems that way," her husband said, "I only hope they don't turn astray from the path they are walking. It happens all too often…" Ren gave that statement some thought.

* * *

Aizawa was on the phone in his office. "Yes, we have confirmation from Niijima. Whoever this organization is, they're the true culprits behind Medjed's recent change in demeanor." He nodded. "The Phantoms are certainly proving useful for cleaning up the filth that has infested our society. I've already given full details to the Speedwagon Foundation. They'll have nice fresh cells waiting upon the suspects' indictment, specially designed to negate Stand power. A shame we, who stand on the elite of society, don't also have this power."

He walked over to the window. "Yes, I suppose it would make more sense for those that need to struggle to survive to gain this power. It does only come to those that wish to evolve, after all. Ah yes, I should mention. Niijima did make contact with the Phantom Thieves, and they've agreed to a collaboration until this organization is dealt with. They even offered the name of whom I assume is the leader of this evil group. Akira Tetsuressha." He listened. "Oh, so you're familiar with him, Mister Shido. I see. Yes, I suspect he's behind the rash of minor crimes being committed around Tokyo. The Phantom Thieves will be taking care of them as well. By the way, what does your son think of all this?" He nodded. "He wants to challenge Joker at least once, then? He may get his chance by year's end."

* * *

Later the group was studying at Leblanc. Once it was over, Ryuji turned on the TV, which Goro being interviewed about the recent arrest of Nagisa. 'I'm sure a lot of people are curious about where this bank the calling card mentioned was,' the host said. 'I believe that to be a metaphor,' Goro clarified, 'Much like how Ishishiro thought of Shujin as a castle he could rule over as king and Kinmyujiamu saw Madarame's shack as a museum from which he could control the art world, Haganegiinko saw Shibuya as a bank he constantly withdraw money from.'

'That still leaves the matter of the items the Phantoms have stolen from these targets. Where did they come from?' 'Evidently they were personal treasures that the three suspects held dearly for one reason or another,' Goro replied, 'Where they got them I've no idea, nor do I know where they are now. But that matters little. What is important are the crimes these three have committed. Extortion, abuse, attempted murder, falsifying evidence, obstruction of justice… I know the Phantom Thieves are considered criminals for their acts of thievery, but these men are ten times worse.'

"Y'know," Ryuji said, "He may be the guy trying to catch us, but I can't bring myself to hate the guy. It's like he really gets us. So, what are we planning for our celebration." "Since it's summer," Yusuke said, "We should take in a fireworks festival. Then perhaps later a nice dinner at a sushi restaurant." "Ooh, that sounds nice," Makoto said, "But we also have to consider what we're going to do once this guy behind the fake Medjed makes his move." "If ever there was a time for us to find a skilled hacker," Sumire said, "This was it."

* * *

Little did the group know Futaba was listening in on their conversation. "So the Phantoms are looking into finding a good hacker, huh? I guess it is about time I dealt with those fakes using the Medjed name…" She got to work on her computer, a large UFO appearing behind her. "And it helps that all of them are Stand users like me. Now then, Mister Faker, let's see if you're as good as you claim you are." She had already looked into the police records and found Sae's report regarding what Fall Out Boy had seen, and she felt almost insulted that someone would think her inferior. Almost.

* * *

That evening, Ren got a contact from Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: I got a recent hit on the forums. Seems there's a psychotic blog out there that just reads "I'll kill him" over and over. Someone managed to trace the IP address out of concern and managed to come up with the name Yumeko Mogami, a student at Shujin.' 'Ren Amamiya: I've seen that girl up near the classrooms on the second floor stalking one of the male students. Looks like we'll need to take care of her quickly.' 'YM: I hear that. I've already sent out the warning on the Phan-Site. This is the sixth so far. Better start dealing with them before they pile up.' Ren ended the day by feeding his plant again.

* * *

**July 11.** Ren had class with Hiruta. "The news about Haganegiinko's arrest was certainly a surprise. However, I suspect that his story will be forgotten by summer's end, much like the fireworks that are all too fleeting in the night sky. Speaking of things that don't last long, fireflies are said to have some of the shortest lifespans in the animal kingdom, and their glow is even shorter. Mister Amamiya, do you know what the substance is that allow fireflies to produce their well-known glow?" "Luciferin," Ren replied. Hiruta clapped. "I thought you'd be able to know that answer. Even after a few months you clearly haven't yet been tainted by city life."

He turned to the rest of the class. "The substance luciferin combines with oxygen, you see, creating oxidization that creates a firefly's glow. As the saying goes, a firefly cannot cry so it burns its body. Though actually, that glow is more like cold light, it doesn't actually produce heat. So the saying is rather inaccurate. Such chemical reactions are rare, but possible. And speaking of fireworks, there's supposed to be an amazing one featured in Shibuya on Marine Day, July 18. But don't let that distract you from your exams this Wednesday." "Marine Day, huh?," Morgana said, "That sounds like a great time to celebrate our victory."

* * *

After school the Phantoms decided to check out Legion of Monsters and find their other targets. On the way Joker explained everything there was to know about the Zodiac assassins that were confirmed to be involved. The group started to delve into the depths, soon coming across the location of Daisuke Takanashi. Near the mental Takanashi's bound body was a man wearing a matador costume with bull horns on his head. "That must be Eiji Kashii," Mona realized. "That's him alright," Joker said, "Use caution. He's arguably the most physically strong of the Zodiac warriors."

Eiji soon spotted Joker as he approached. "I've been waiting for another chance to fight you. I'm not sure how you escaped my killing blow last time, but this time I'm a little faster." Joker chuckled. "It doesn't matter how fast you are… If you can't hit the target, you can't make the kill." The two stood face to face. "Ushii, Warrior of the Ox! Killing Systematically!" "Phantom Leader, Joker of the Shadow! Stealing Covertly!" Eiji rushed at Joker, blade drawn. "Daidai Ushi!" The blade struck fast, powered by Eiji's Stand. Under normal circumstances, it would have instantly sliced through any solid object. But luckily for Joker, he could become intangible thanks to his shadow powers.

"Always like the charging bull," Joker said as his Stand raised its claws, "And always unable to see what's right behind you. W Boiled Xtreme!" Eiji cried out in pain as Joker slashed through his body. Eiji only got knocked out, but that was enough to send him out of the overlay, allowing the team to release Takanashi and heal his mind. "So that's how you beat Ushii that last time," Queen realized, "Your shadow power can make you intangible." "There's no other way of stopping him," Joker noted, "His Stand can let him strike trough any solid object, without fail. So the only solution is to not be solid."

As they headed further down, they found a small waiting area that could act like a safe room, likely an anchor point for the overlay. On a lower level, they found the mental version of Kazuya Makigami, and near him was a rather buff young man wearing bunny accessories. "This is Usagi, I presume," Fox noted. "This guy is a complete unknown," Violet said, "The only thing we know is that his Stand can resurrect anyone he kills as a zombie, and those zombies can kill others to make more zombies. Luckily the zombies are vulnerable to fire and ice."

Usagi noticed the group. "Well if it isn't the Phantom Thieves, and some new allies. You guys killed quite a number of my friends last time." "We won't lose sleep over it," Joker quipped, "After all, they were already dead to begin with, not that you'd ever realize that." "Allow me the chance to remove this unseemly character," Fox offered, "It seems he has brought several of his 'friends' with him, and my Stand has great area coverage." Usagi cackled as he stepped forward, his twin blades drawn. "Usagi, Warrior of the Rabbit! Killing Psychotically!" "Phantom Artist, Fox of the Ice! Stealing Precisely!"

Usagi pointed with his blade. "Kin Usagi!" The blade glowed as he commanded his legion to attack, but Fox just stood there. As they got close enough, he leapt into the air and called out, "Just Live More!" Usagi guarded against the sudden arctic blast that took out his horde and Fox came down and struck him with his blade, knocking Usagi out. "That should remove him for a time," Fox noted. The group got Makigami down to heal his mind, which left behind an old key. "I think this key might belong to Makigami," Makoto noted, "Perhaps we should give it to his brother." "I can handle that," Mona offered, "Let's keep going from here."

At the bottom they found the mental version of Hikari Shimizu, who was being attended by Misaki. She freaked when she saw the group. "Oh no… Not these guys… I really don't like fighting…" "What's she on about?," Mona asked. "Sharyu's moniker is 'Killing Peacefully'," Violet explained, "She prefers to avoid fighting by convincing others that violence is not the answer. But there's no using that ability on Stand users, meaning she has to rely on her actual Stand." "Let me handle this one," Queen said. She approached Misaki, who sighed and took on a battle stance.

"Sharyuu, Warrior of the Monkey! Killing Peacefully!" "Phantom Analyst, Queen of the Nuclear! Stealing Directly!" The two rushed at each other. Misaki's palms started to glow as she made to strike at Queen. "Ki Saru!" Queen instantly shifted her Stand on. "Surprise Drive!" Misaki got a surprise when her Stand passed harmlessly through Queen as she shifted into energy. "What was she trying to do just now?," Fox asked. "Misaki's Stand let's her control the state of solids, liquids, and gases and shift matter between the three," Joker explained, "However, it's useless against matter that is in a state of plasma, such as fire, electricity, and nuclear energy."

Misaki got knocked out when Queen blasted her with a sudden nuclear strike, knocking the girl out of the overlay. This let the group release Shimizu and continue further down. Going further down into a new area, they came across Yuya Uchimura, with Misaki near him. "That was fast," Queen noted, "So I take it you decided to come back in." "I really wish I didn't have to fight," Misaki said, "But I'll make sure to end this non-lethally." Queen chuckled. "Sorry… But unless you're willing to back off, I'm afraid this will be our last battle!"

The two stood across from each other. "Sharyuu, Warrior of the Monkey! Killing Peacefully!" "Phantom Analyst, Queen of the Nuclear! Stealing Directly!" Queen activated her Stand and raced around the room and Misaki tried to tag her with her own Stand. Just when it looked like Misaki finally had her hand through Queen, she gasped and realized she was touching pure energy. "You ever been ground-zero of a nuclear blast?," Queen asked sardonically, "Surprise Drive!" The other Phantoms put up their guard as the area around Queen exploded with energy.

Queen stood proudly in the center of the blast. "JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED!" Surprisingly, Misaki had managed to survive, though just barely, sending her out of the overlay. "You didn't use your full power?," Joker asked. "She said she was going to try and end it non-lethally," Queen pointed out, "So I held back a little. That said, when she's found she'll be immediately hospitalized, so I doubt we'll have to worry about her in the future. Now let's tend to Uchimura." After successfully healing Uchimura, the gang kept going further down.

Eventually they reached the Takase couple, as well as Michio. "So you guys showed up," Michio said, "I hope you're ready to face down a mad dog." "Fox, you take care of this," Joker suggested, "Your powers can easily counter his biting ability." "Gladly," Fox said as he drew his sword, "Prepare yourself, mongrel, for the cold bite of my blade!" Michio grinned. "Then let's get this over with!" The two approached each other. "Dotsuku, Warrior of the Dog! Killing by Biting!" "Phantom Artist, Fox of the Ice! Stealing Precisely!" Michio rushed at Fox, fangs bared. "Shiro Inu!"

'_That Stand coats Michio's fangs in a lethal poison,'_ Fox noted, _'But it's useless if he can't even bite something.'_ "Just Live More!" Fox coated himself in ice just as Michio tried to bite down, howling in pain as his fangs nearly broke from the solid ice. "You cannot poison what your fangs cannot pierce," Fox pointed out, "And my ice is far too strong. Now… Farewell!" He skated forward on an ice construct before striking through Michio, knocking him out. "That leaves us some breathing room." With Michio out of the way the group could free the Takases.

Finally the group managed to reach the mental version of Yumeko Mogami. But while Tsugiyoshi was there, he didn't seem interested. "I know what you're expecting," he said, "But it looks like I won't be beating you this time. My Aka Nezumi doesn't show me any paths where I win this." "Paths?," Mona asked. "Different realities," Joker explained, "Aka Nezumi let's Tsugiyoshi see one hundred ways a situation can end and chose one that suits him best, shifting reality down that path. But sometimes there's no way for him to win no matter what he chooses. Interestingly, this is hardly the first time he's simply surrendered."

Tsugiyoshi disappeared from the overlay on his own, letting the group free Mogami. Joker headed into the Velvet Room to grab some more shards, Vigorous Bead and Rainbow Sun Bird. "So much of Akira's power has been drained," Lavenza noted, "I believe it will be a bit easier for me to use the ambient energy to use my Stand from now on." "That's good," Joker said, "Every little bit helps." With all that said and done, the Phantoms decided they had explored enough for the day and decided to head home, since many of them needed to study.

* * *

**July 12.** Inui was discussing recent news in his class. "It seems like everyone's abuzz about the Phantom Thieves ever since that calling card showed up. To be honest, such gentlemen thieves have appeared in history as well. For example…" He showed a notable painting of a man in a boiling pot holding another man over his head. "Mister Amamiya, do you know the name of the thief shown here being boiled alive?" "Ishikawa Goemon," Ren replied. Inui nodded. "Yes, that's correct. This actually started the idea of the 'Goemon Bath', a type of bath heated from the bottom. Naturally such baths have water, but Goemon was boiled in oil."

That caused the entire class to cringe. "Goemon was well-known as a Japanese Robin Hood," Inui continued, "Only stealing from the rich and giving what he stole to the poor. Naturally this didn't go over so well with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who saw him as a nuisance. Of course, if the Phantom Thieves were ever captured, I doubt they'd get such a harsh punishment. Though they might be celebrated in media, just as Goemon was celebrated in kabuki theater." "Come to think of it," Morgana said, "I heard Goemon has a descendant who teaches kenjutsu."

* * *

Ren traveled to Jinbocho and bought the book Master Swordsman to try out. Later the group traveled to Kanda, where Yusuke was studying various depictions of The Passion of the Christ. "It's such a strange duality," he noted, "Here Christ can be seen in anguish, and yet there is a glimmer of hope behind it. As if he knows his sacrifice will save all his followers even as they abandon him. It makes me wonder if he knew he'd be vindicated upon his resurrection." "Hard to say," Ren replied, "No one denies that Jesus existed. But whether he was truly the son of God, or simply a prophet, or maybe even a Stand user is up for debate. There are those that believe he was truly the son of God, though."

Yusuke nodded. "Such as the people in this church. Yes… I believe I have taken one step closer to understanding the heart simply by observing the ideals of religion. That even in the depths of despair, hope can arise." "You think you're almost ready to finish your current piece?," Ryuji asked. Yusuke shook his head. "No… I am close, but there is still much I have to understand. I will need some more time to sort things out. In the meantime, I hope I will have your continued support." Ann nodded. "You can count on us."

* * *

That evening, Mishima sent information on the targets the Phantoms had freed. Takanashi had grown calmer, Shimizu apologized to her friend, Mogami made a formal apology online, and Makigami turned himself in and made up with his brother. Ren then went to Shinjuku to let Chihaya know about Uchimura's change. Chihaya nodded as she looked over her cards. "Yes, it looks like things worked out perfectly. Now her life will not be in danger of ending for a very long time." "How is it you are able to know a person's fate so easily?," Ren asked.

"That's a two-step process," Chihaya explained, "You know how some people mistake Stand power for psychic power. Well in my case I have both. I'm a natural clairvoyant, so I can see people's future. But fate is not something easy to change. That's where my Stand, Fortune Teller, comes into play. If I see a fate that is terrible for a person, Fortune Teller provides me with the knowledge of how that fate can be changed. Someone I know suggested making money off of that using the Holy Stones. I knew the stones were fake, but I figured since I was helping people change their fates anyway there couldn't be any harm in selling them."

"Until things blew out of proportion," Morgana noted. Chihaya nodded. "Yeah. It seems the Holy Stones are just the tip of the iceberg. That person I mentioned has become strange as of late. The thing about my Stand is, it can even work on my own fate. That's how I knew you might be the one who could help. In exchange, I can try and steer your fate to success. I know a few tricks for improving one's luck." "It couldn't hurt," Morgana suggested, "A little knowledge of the future would go a long way." Ren nodded. "Alright, Chihaya, you got a deal." The shook on it. "Oh, and don't worry about your exams tomorrow," Chihaya said, "It seems all your friends will be passing. If barely…" Ren sighed, realizing Ryuji likely didn't study again.

**I really had to do some shifting around with the Legion of Monster shards this time around… Hopefully I can get it squared off by story's end. Regardless, we encountered quite a few new Stand Users, huh? My next Jojo chapter will mention all of them. Read and review.**


	17. Heist 17: Time for Finals

**This chapter's gonna be short. Just getting the finals out of the way in this story. Though I did try to add as much flavor as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 17: Time for Finals

**July 13.** Exams started, but before and during the exam period the group heard all the latest buzz about the Phantoms, and how some students were freaking out because all the hype kept them from studying. "You think maybe we're getting too famous?," Ann asked. "Well, we are apparently having someone come after us," Sumire noted, "Let's just get through exams and then we'll deal with our next problem." Ren recognized a lot of the questions that were on the exam. "I guess when someone says something is going to be on an exam," Morgana noted, "It pays to remember it."

* * *

**July 14.** The second day of exams. Ren noticed one questions relating to red king crabs and another about dreams and television. "It's amazing how a lot of these questions pertain to our situation at any given time," Morgana noted. "The best teacher is real life," Ren muttered. He was feeling a lot more confidant with his answers now that he had more time to get used to the curriculum. "I think things are going a lot smoother this time around," he said as the testing period ended. "You do seems a lot more confidant," Morgana noted.

* * *

**July 15.** Third day of exams. There was more chatter about the Phantom Thieves and questions about who their next target would be. Meanwhile Ren was looking over his next exam and spotted a few questions pertaining to the Silver Ratio and synesthesia. "Guess it pays to pay attention," Morgana noted, "Actually, I feel like I've been learning a lot since I started hanging out in your desk all the time." "I thought you were doing more than napping," Ren noted. "Oh I was napping," Morgana admitted, "But these ears are great for picking up sounds from across the classroom."

* * *

**July 16.** The final day of exams. Once it was all said and done, the group got together at the hideout. Ryuji gave a sigh of relief. "I spent way too much time studying… And I'm not even sure I got all the answers. Anyway, it looks like we're going to the celebration on Marine Day." "The weather reported frequent thunderstorms during the weekend," Yusuke noted, "I hope the fireworks don't get rained out." "I wouldn't worry," Ann said, "Word on the net is an infamous group of cartel busters is in Tokyo visiting relatives. One of them is supposed to be able to control weather."

* * *

That evening, Ren stopped by the Velvet Room and had Lavenza use her powers to grab Spinster of Birth. Later, Kawakami stopped by the hideout. "Thanks for your help with the Takases. They apologized for everything and even offered to return all the money I gave them. Seems somewhere along the way they forgot how Taiki and his parents really felt about him." "It looks like they felt everyone was looking down on them because they didn't have the latest trends," Ann noted, "Honestly, it may have been more that everyone didn't like how they were forcing Taiki to work for a living when he clearly couldn't handle it."

"So what about you quitting your maid job?," Morgana asked. "I'm still working with my former boss to get someone who can handle all my shifts," Kawakami clarified, "It shouldn't take long. That said, I will be coming by here from time to time to help out as a more personal maid. Someone has to look after you kids while you're on those wacky adventures after all." That got the group laughing. As they headed off for the night, Ann walked up to Ren. "By the way, the theater is showing that Romantic Comedy Love, Actually. How about we go check it out?" "Sure," Ren said, "But only if Sumire comes too. That way she doesn't feel jealous." Ann giggled. "Yeah, good idea."

* * *

**July 17.** Ren was starting to regret coming to a chick flick with two girls. Both Ann and Sumire were holding back tears and going through tons of tissues. Still, it was a good movie. In the lobby, Ann giggled. "Sorry about dragging you here. I guess this movie wasn't really geared towards guys." "Maybe not," Ren admitted, "But I enjoyed myself anyway." "Thanks for letting me come as well," Sumire said, "I'm actually not the jealous type, but Ren tends to be a very doting boyfriend. Always looking out for my feelings." "Kinda reminds me of the romances in that movie," Ann noted, "If only all romances could be like that. Oh yeah, we were checking in with that woman Chihaya, right? Let's meet up with the others."

* * *

Ren quickly stopped by the juice stand in Shibuya to grab another aojiru before joining the group in Shinjuku. There, Chihaya was speaking a woman trying to start her own business. Chihaya's hands glowed as she flipped over the cards. "It seems your business is destined to fail… That said, you shouldn't give up so easily. Considering how misogynistic your current workplace is, striking out on your own, even if it fails, is the better option." The woman nodded, a determined look on her face. "Yes, I'll do exactly that! Thanks for the advice Chihaya-san!"

"You didn't even offer her a stone this time," Ren noted. "I think it won't be long before that other client spreads the word that her fate changed without a Holy Stone," Chihaya explained, "So I think it's better if I distance myself from that business a little at a time." "What's up with those stones, anyway?," Ryuji asked, "They're supposed to mystical, but I'm not feeling anything from them." "They're merely rock salt Ryuji," Yusuke pointed out, "Wasn't that already made clear?" "Where do they even get that much rock salt?," Ryuji asked. "I guess the person I spoke of just buys it wholesale," Chihaya theorized, "Anyway, thanks for being here. It helps me remember what I'm trying to do."

* * *

**July 18.** Marine Day. The group was watching the fireworks festival. The girls, and Yusuke, were all in yukatas. Yusuke noticed something nearby. "Aren't those dark clouds disappearing?" The group looked and saw a group nearby, one of them with their finger pointed to the sky. "Thanks for that," one girl in the group said. "Anything for my sweet auntie," said an older woman. The oddity of it got the group bog-eyed. Once it was over, Makoto saw a girl her own age get in a black car with an older man. "Hey, I recognize that guy from the news," Ryuji noted, "Isn't that Kunikazu Okumura?"

"I thought I recognized that girl," Makoto noted, "That was his daughter Haru." "Okumura is in the food industry, yes?," Yusuke asked. "Yeah, his holdings include Big Bang Burger," Sumire said, "Lately he's been rising in the industry due to his efforts to improve quality in his products. Of course, the fact that other businesses are suffering due to oddities in their employees doesn't hurt." Ren returned home after the festival to see Sae sitting at the bar. A news blurb was showing a green card that read "'At' Medjed". "So it's already started," Sae noted.

'The recent posting on the Medjed website had this to say. "To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan. Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil." Akechi, what are your thoughts on this matter.'

Goro appeared on screen. 'To be frank, the Phantoms have proven time and again that they do stand for justice in spite of their criminal activities. While Medjed certainly started as this, it's clear that in recent times they have devolved into little more than schoolyard bullies. But if they wish to wage war, I'm certain the Phantoms will answer. The only difficulty they will face is that Medjed is relatively unknown.' "Two mysterious groups who don't even know each other's faces going against each other," Sae noted, "Well, unless Medjed decides to really cause trouble, I doubt the Phantoms will take this seriously." She gave a knowing look to Ren, who nodded in return.

**Yeah, you know trouble is gonna be coming. This is the start of the new arc, and we'll be getting into the new group member soon enough. Also, I was supposed to have the "At" symbol on the keyboard with Medjed, but Fanfiction won't let me (Sad face). Read and review.**


	18. Heist 18: Thieves vs Hackers

**The Phantom Thieves are gonna get a new benefactor this chapter. And maybe a new teammate, we'll see. Honestly I'm glad I did the story this way, makes each of them longer. I love it when I can write longer chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 18: Thieves vs Hackers

**July 19.** The school was talking about a new posting on the Phan-Site. "Medjed's threat does not frighten us in the slightest. They claim to stand for justice, and that used to be the case. But recently their actions are little more than terrorism. We do not acknowledge this foe as the true Medjed, for we believe the true Medjed would understand our motives and believe in true justice. Signed, the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, Fox, and Queen." "Sounds like the Phantoms see Medjed as a bunch of posers." "So this Medjed could be fake? Is that what they're saying?"

Nearby, the group smiled. "Nice going with the post, Mishima," Ren said. "After hearing what Medjed said, I had to answer," Mishima replied, "Though I doubt these guys will take this jab lightly." "For now it's all we can do," Morgana admitted, "We don't have any means of getting information." "By the way," Ann said, "Kawakami was on fire in the classroom today. A lot of the students were talking about she seemed a lot more relaxed and focused. It seems we did some good on that front." Ren nodded. "Well, let's wait for things to develop and plan our next move."

* * *

Meanwhile, Futaba was in her middle school's computer room, doing a little covert hacking. "So the Phantoms need information regarding Medjed. I already contacted my old group. Seems none of them know anything about the posting. I don't know who this new poser is…" She grinned. "But it shouldn't take long for me to find out." The UFO appeared behind her again. It slipped a tentacle into the computer as a set of goggles appeared on Futaba's head. "If the Phantoms really need a skilled hacker, I think I should be able to fulfill that role quite nicely."

* * *

The group was meeting in the student council office, where Makoto was sighing. "What's the deal?," Ryuji asked. "I've been talking with Eiko lately," Makoto said, "And despite the fact that she doesn't care about college or getting a job, she has a better idea of her future than me. I mean, in the past I wanted to be a police officer like my father… But he said it was a dangerous job. And thinking on it, with how powerful my Stand is, it might be overkill using it for policework." Her eyes widened. "Huh… I just realized I hadn't even thought of that old memory recently. I only remembered it because Eiko was asking me what sort of hand cream I used. Turns out it's the same brand as the one in the nurse's office."

The group started chuckling. "Why do you even use such a simple cream?," Sumire asked. "It's great for dry skin," Makoto pointed out, "And it's a good bargain. My dad used it all the time. He kinda had to, since his Stand had the ability to increase decrease nearby humidity to produce a dry heat, great for causing a fleeing perp to slow down. He could always take the heat, but because his Stand was channeled through his hands they could get dry easily, requiring the constant use of hand cream. Regardless, because of his Stand Dad never had to fire a gun in his life." She giggled. "I never thought I'd be sharing these stories. I guess that's what happens when I start to open my perceptions."

* * *

Ren bought a bunch of plant food at Shinjuku before having Kawakami stop by the hideout. "Things have been looking up for me ever since the Takases apologized. That said, I'll be coming by here for more than just cleaning from now on." Ryuji's eyes bulged. "I got a bad feeling in the pit of my brain…" Kawakami gave a mischievous smirk. "Even Phantom Thieves need to keep up their grades, after all. That said, I can also help in a different way. You've always mentioned being tired after coming back from an overlay. I should be able to use Daft Punk to work out that exhaustion. Sound good?" "That would really be helpful," Morgana admitted, "We'd get a lot more free time."

* * *

That night, Ren was in the Velvet Room again. "It seems your current foe chooses to remain invisible," Igor noted. "Any chance you could find out who is behind this?," Ren asked. "I could," Igor admitted, "But before long you'll gain assistance that can find this person, even faster than I can. You said you were wanting a skilled hacker. Well as it happens, the perfect candidate has been monitoring your activities for several months now. And I suspect they will be contacting you shortly." Ren rubbed his chin before he felt himself start to wake up.

* * *

**July 20.** Ren got a surprise when he got a contact from Futaba. 'Futaba Sakura: Yo. I heard you Phantoms were looking for a hacker to deal with Medjed.' 'Ren Amamiya: Futaba? How did you figure out who we were?' 'FS: Because I'm exactly what you need. And I happen to be a Stand user. In fact, my Stand is the secret to my success. I'm searching for the person behind the false Medjed, but once I get a name, I'll let you know. We can talk about letting me join after that.' Morgana looked flabbergasted. "I don't know how Futaba found out about us, but this may be a blessing in disguise. Let's talk to the others about this."

* * *

The group convened at the hideout in light of this new development. "So how did Boss's daughter find out about us being Phantom Thieves?," Ryuji asked, "And how long has she known?" "Given that she claims to be a skilled hacker," Morgana said, "I'd say for a long time now. Possibly since we made our first move against Toshiro. Sumire, did you feel any sort of Stand energy coming from Futaba?" "It's not as precise as Ren's ability," Sumire admitted, "But I have felt that energy whenever Futaba was in her room. There's always a small crack of light under her door, so I can see inside, and I have seen what looks like a giant UFO in there."

Just then, the news came on. 'In light of the Phantom Thieves recent post on their website, Medjed has posted a response on their own website. They seem convinced that the Phantom Thieves assertions against them are falsehoods and are warning people not to worship them.' The group checked the Medjed site. "That the Phantom Thieves claim we are not the true Medjed is just proof that the are not just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves. We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We Will eliminate evil."

"Talk about bullshit," Ryuji said, "If this is how they wanna play, then let's have Mishima send another response on our own website." "It's seems strange that The Call was not able to pick up where this false Medjed is posting from," Yusuke noted, "Perhaps they are on an isolated network." "Either way," Makoto said, "For now all we can do is wait for Futaba and see if she really does get some info." "Let's hope she doesn't take too long," Sumire chimed in, "This whole 'confiscation of possessions' thing worries me. It's like they know they can't target us, so instead they're targeting our supporters. That's not justice at all." The group headed off for the night.

* * *

**July 21.** Ren was in class when Futaba contacted him again. 'Futaba Sakura: Got good news. I have a target for you.' 'Ren Amamiya: Who is it?' 'FS: It's a little interesting. All the targets thus far have had a theme. Ishishiro or "Stone Castle", Kinmyujiamu or "Gold Museum", and Haganegiinko or "Steel Bank". The reason I mention this is because this guy follows the same naming convention. His name is Madara Rengakakusui. You know… "Brick Pyramid"?' "Come to think of it," Morgana said, "Tetsuressha means 'Iron Train' so Akira could also fit in that naming convention. 'RA: Know anything else about him?' 'FS: Only that he lives in Yongen somewhere. Still working out details. I'll keep you posted.'

* * *

"So now we have a name," Ryuji noted, "If he lives in Yongen, do you think that's where his overlay is?" "We don't yet know that he's even a Stand user," Makoto pointed out, "Although, given anyone who's not a supporter of the Phantom Thieves is treating his actions as a dangerous threat, it's possible that's the case." "I gotta say," Sumire said, "The fact that this naming convention exists makes me wonder if our previous targets were operating under pseudonyms." "I can confirm Mitsuhide's name is genuine at least," Yusuke said, "I'm not sure about the others."

"Nagisa's last name is legit," Makoto pointed out, "It's possible that the naming convention is a coincidence, and that perhaps these last names influenced their Stands somewhat. Either way, Futaba seems rather capable. If she was able to find us a name, maybe she really can join our group." Ren rubbed his chin. "I've often seen Futaba at Leblanc enjoying the Boss's curry. She seems to really adore the stuff. If this evening is anything like that, maybe I can talk to her directly." "That would a good idea," Sumire said, "I'll come with you. Me and Futaba have been bonding a lot as of late, after all."

* * *

Futaba was indeed at the cafe, stuffing her face with curry. Wakaba was there as well. "Oh, Missus Sakura," Sumire said, "it's rare to see you in the cafe." "I do have my own work to attend to," Wakaba pointed out, "But my last big project was just completed, so I have some time off." Futaba leaned over. "So, did you talk to the others?" "We still need to know if there's an overlay," Ren pointed out. "I did sometimes experience Yongen turning into a desert when I focused my Stand looking for Madara," Futaba noted, "Is that the overlay you're talking about." Ren and Sumire looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

**July 22.** Ren was in class with Uchimaru. "Don't forget there's an important assembly on Monday. I realize some of you are bummed out since summer vacation is starting soon. But with the recent events that have been going around the principal thought it important that you be aware of the dangers going on. And don't go doing anything shady during your vacation either." "I was thinking," Morgana said, "After school we should check around Yongen. See if there's anyone who knows who Madara is. If we find out his address, we might be able to have Sae look on him and see if Futaba's information is accurate." Ren nodded.

* * *

Luckily the local supermarket knew of the name Madara Rengakakusui. "Yeah," the manager said, "We make deliveries to him all the time. Guy's a real hikikomori. The employees I send to make the deliveries mention that his room is chock full of computers. This is his address right here." He showed Ren on the delivery markers. "Looks like we have a good lead," Morgan noted, "Sae said she'd meet us in the cafe, so let's head there now." Ren nodded. Sure enough, Sae was speaking with Sojiro and Wakaba. "I see," Sae said, "So you think these overlays are connected to your cognitive pscience research?"

"You gotta admit," Wakaba replied, "It all seems very similar to the concept of the collective unconscious. I've often theorized that part of what makes each Stand have a unique power is linked to their cognition of themselves and the world around them. Being married to a Stand user and having a Stand user for a daughter has actually helped me add weight to this theory." She then noticed Ren and Sumire. "Oh, hey there." Sae turned to the couple. "Ah, perfect timing. So what did you want to talk about?" "We have an address for our possible rogue hacker," Ren replied. He gave the address to Sae. "I see," she said, "I'll have our cybercrimes division look into this."

* * *

**July 23.** The Phantoms met up in their hideout to check the news. 'It seems the Phantoms have made another announcement in regards to Medjed's threats. The latest posting on their website is as follows. "Once again the false Medjed shows its ignorance. Those that are just would not threaten their opponent's supporters, but strike directly. Even as we speak we are finding their identity and will take action soon. To those of you in Japan who believe in us, be patient. To those who do not, we will prove our justice with actions instead of words. Signed, the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, Fox, and Queen."'

"Now we'll see how Madara responds," Makoto noted. "In the meantime," Ryuji said, "The sale of Nagisa's gold was finalized. We got 150,000 yen for it! We can really go all out with this!" "In that case," Ren said, "Why not hit up a sushi restaurant? The casual atmosphere will let us discuss our actions against Madara." "Sushi sounds perfect," Morgana decided, "I hope they have lots of fatty tuna…" "I recommend eating lots of ginger before indulging," Yusuke noted. "I'd rather you didn't…," Ann said with a groan. "Sounds like we have a plan," Sumire decided, "I happen to know a great place where we can just sit and eat."

* * *

**July 24.** Goro was meeting Sae in the public prosecutors office. "Madara Rengakakusui, you say?" "That's the name the Phantom Thieves gave," Sae noted, "I've looked into his background, and he fits the profile of the one behind the Medjed attacks." "As expected of my rival Joker," Goro said with a smile, "Always two steps ahead of anyone trying to capture him. Perhaps Madara is also part of the organization that has been threatening Tokyo." "We'll know soon enough," Sae replied, "I've made arrangements to use my Stand to identify any of Madara's communications. If he's in contact with Tetsuressha, then we'll be able to make a connection." "Let's hope it happens soon," Goro said, "Madara has decided to up the ante in his war with the Phantom Thieves."

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was in Ginza enjoying sushi, offering the tuna to Morgana so he could enjoy the celebration. "Oh man," Ryuji said in bliss, "To think we can enjoy sushi like this… This flounder is just melting in my mouth." "Did you two often get to eat like this?," Yusuke asked Ren and Sumire. "Sometimes," Sumire admitted, "Most of our celebrations were a little on the down-low. So, this evening we're speaking with Sae regarding Madara, correct?" "I'm sure Fall Out Boy will giving us some good insight into his intentions," Ren noted.

* * *

As the group returned to Yongen, they wound up running into Goro. "Oh, Niijima-san." "Akechi?," Makoto said in surprise. Goro looked at the others. "It seems you've fallen in with some new friends." He looked at Yusuke. "You are Yusuke Kitagawa, correct?" Yusuke looked surprised. "How did you know my name?" "I believe we've already mentioned Goro," Ren pointed out, "He's a private detective. So what brings you here, Goro?" "Funny you should mention it," Goro replied, "I was actually planning on coming to Yongen to warn you. It seems Madara is making his move. He's updated the Medjed website. This you're going to want see."

The group looked at the site. "We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves' false justice. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages. However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We Will eliminate evil."

"I managed to get a look at Madara's Stand," Goro noted, "And judging from the expanse of the overlay, coupled with his network of hackers all loyal to him that are likely prowling through said overlay as we speak, we can be certain he has the full capability to make good on his threat. Fortunately, the police have weighed in and since Madara's identity is known, they have decided to throw their lot in with the Phantom Thieves." "We still need the means to expose Madara once we've stolen the treasure that powers his Stand," Yusuke noted. Ren nodded. "I think we should have a good talk with Futaba."

* * *

Back at Leblanc, Ren got a contact from Futaba. 'Futaba Sakura: So, you gonna make a move on Madara yet?' 'Ren Amamiya: Almost. We just need to determine if he's connected to a certain organization. Time is of the essence though. He's apparently planning a "cleansing" of Japan within a fortnight if we don't expose ourselves.' 'FS: Yeah, that would be bad. But I might be able to help out with that. My room has all the gear we'll need to track down his contacts. Mom and Dad are away right now, but I can leave the door open.'

* * *

The group entered the Sakura house. "Y'know," Ren said, "I don't think I've been in here once since we moved to Tokyo." Just then, a thunderclap was heard, and the lights went out. A sudden scream could be heard. "That sounded like Futaba!," Sumire realized. "Hey, who's clinging on me!?," Ryuji called out. He looked and noticed Makoto grabbing his arm. "I'm way too scared of the dark." Ren's eyes, more used to darkness due to his Stand, scanned the hallway. "I'm not seeing any movement." Makoto then looked behind her and spotted a pair of bright shiny circles.

She suddenly screamed, the figure behind her screaming too and falling to the ground. "Ow…," came Futaba's voice, "I think I gave my butt a new crack…" "Who's there!?," came Sojiro's voice. "It's just me Dad," Futaba replied, "And some friends I invited over. The flashlight should be on the hall table." Sojiro and Wakaba came in and Sojiro turned on the flashlight. He almost chuckled seeing Makoto now clinging onto Ryuji's leg. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorrypleasesavemeSis!" She then noticed the light from the flashlight and blinked in shock. "This is awkward…" Wakaba giggled. "Let's head back to Leblanc. The lights should still be working there."

* * *

The group was surprised at the story Wakaba told the group. "So you mean Futaba isn't actually Sojiro's kid?," Ryuji asked. "I kinda forgot who her real father is long ago," Wakaba clarified, "With how much I can get focused on one thing or another, it's hard to keep track. But raising a child on my own was getting too tough. So I made Sojiro an offer. If he could promise to help take care of Futaba, I'd finally answer his advances." "After that we both quit our normal jobs and opened this cafe," Sojiro said. "I thought your first name was familiar," Makoto realized, "Sis mentioned you were researching cognitive pscience. So that means you're maiden name is Isshiki."

Wakaba nodded. "Yep. Of course, Futaba immediately took a liking to her new dad." "I even wanted to have my last name changed," Futaba chimed in, "Y'know, to make the family complete." "That reminds me," Morgana said, "Futaba, how did you find out about Madara when his network is completely isolated?" Futaba grinned. "Actually, my Stand helped out with that. It can hack certain facets of reality to give me or anyone I want an advantage. I simply used it on one of my school computers and made it so that it was connected to any isolated networks. I also learned the name of Madara's Stand, Walk Like an Egyptian."

Just then, the cafe bell rang, and the group turned toward the door. "Oh," Makoto said, "Sis." Sure enough, it was Sae. "I wasn't expecting such a big crowd," she noted. After being put up to speed, she nodded and activated Fall Out Boy. "The interesting thing about my Stand is, it's effect can still be seen by non-Stand users. It's been an excellent tool for the police force in tracking down known suspects." The image showed Madara in his apartment, with Akira being seen on his computer monitor. 'Yeah, I've already set things up. My network is in place to shut down Tokyo's power grid on the date mentioned on the site. Medjed takes the fall, and the Phantom Thieves get called out for not doing anything to help.'

"So he is behind this," Makoto said. Ren nodded. "And he's connected to the organization." 'Looks like you have things well in hand,' Akira said, 'DIO's faith in you was certainly not misplaced.' That got the group shocked. "Dude…," Ryuji said, "Is he talking about THE DIO Brando? That Stand using vampire? But I thought he was killed back in the 1980s." "He was," Sae clarified, "But apparently he left quite the mess behind. Speedwagon and the Joestar clan have been cleaning up that mess for almost thirty years now. It seems Akira is another of DIO's former followers." This revelation got the group deeply concerned.

**I'll be naming Futaba's Stand at a later chapter, but suffice to say it follows the same Kamen Rider theme naming convention. We do find out what Madara's Stand is named. Hey, Walk Like an Egyptian was popular by Jojo, sooner or later someone HAD to make a Stand out of it. As Officer Niijima's Stand, I don't plan on giving on details on it in Jojo New Universe, but if I had to give it a name it would be The Heat Is On. Read and review.**


	19. Heist 19: Summer Vacation

**We start exploring the new overlay this chapter. And we get to reveal the name of Futaba's Stand. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 19: Summer Vacation

**July 25.** The school assembly went by without much fanfare, simply Kobayakawa assuring the students that they didn't have to take Medjed's threat seriously and to enjoy their summer vacation to the best of their ability. Afterward the group met with Futaba in Leblanc's attic. "You really take good care of this place," Futaba noted. "I do have to live here," Ren quipped. "You already know quite a lot about us," Makoto noted, "And you seem to be invested in stopping Madara." "That's because the real Medjed is me," Futaba explained, "Well, me and some online friends I made. It started two years ago when me and a fellow computer expert named Chihiro Fujisaki found out a local business was skimming off the top. So we exposed them."

"And it just grew from there, correct?," Yusuke asked. Futaba nodded. "It was going great for a while, but then someone started targeting innocent people under our name. I kinda got annoyed so I decided to back off and wait for them to either get bored or for them to mess up and get caught by the police. But before that could happen, you guys started doing your work. I kinda was able to listen in on your conversations because I have the cafe bugged. Y'know, to make sure Dad is still in business. Anyway, we should be able to enter Madara's overlay from right here."

"You were really serious about joining us, huh?," Morgana noted. Futaba nodded. "You guys kinda resonate with me. I feel like we have the same sense of justice. What about you? Why did you decide to do this?" "It just felt right," Morgana admitted, "I only learned about the concept of morality shortly after awakening to my Stand, but since then I've learned that, in spite of humans evolving to the concept, it's not a black and white idea. In a way, humans aren't so far removed from their animal sides. They make homes, find food, mate to produce the next generation. It just happens on a grander scale, and often for more than just necessity. And yet, I find the idea of humanity compelling. Anyway, let's check out that overlay."

* * *

The first thing the group noticed was that they were in the middle of desert. "Wow," Joker noted, "Madara really wants people to stay away from him." "We need to find the center of the overlay," Mona said, "That's where we'll find our quarry." "What about over there?," Panther said, pointing to a pyramid in the distance. "Why would he chose a pyramid?," Violet asked, "Weren't they the tombs of pharaohs?" "Some think that," Queen noted, "Others think they were altars for reviving the dead. Madara's soul may have created this overlay with that in mind. Futaba, are you gonna be okay out here?"

"I can handle it," Futaba assured her, "I actually wanted to fully stretch out my Stand." She ran over in front of the group and raised her arm to the sky. "Warera Omou!" The UFO appeared as Futaba donned a green cybernetic bodysuit with goggles on her face. Tentacles emerged from the UFO and gently dragged her up into it. Just then, the group heard her voice through their masks. 'Neat huh? Warera Omou can tap into your Stands for easy communication, no matter how far away I am. Oh, and from now on, you can just call me Oracle.' "She's even picked out her codename already," Skull noted, "Anyway, it's van time Mona. Let's get to that pyramid." "Right," Mona said, and he shifted into his van form and the team sped off.

* * *

Once they reached the pyramid, there was a set of stairs leading inside. "Looks way too simple," Oracle noted, "There's a straight shot right up to the top, where the core of the overlay is." The group carefully walked up there, only to be met by Madara, dressed as a pharaoh's mummy. "Well, well. I'm not sure how you found out about me, but it won't matter. I've even taken this into account. You will never reach the source of my overlay they way you did the others." A giant spherical boulder dropped onto the staircase and rolled after the Phantoms, who ran for it. Once at the bottom, a series of doors closed on the stairway. "Consider that a warning!," Madara called out, "Just lay down and accept your fate!" And with that, he dispersed the overlay.

* * *

Back at the hideout, the group was sulking. "Does it always go like this?," Futaba asked. "Yeah, but it's always annoying," Ryuji said. "Madara certainly set the bar a little higher," Ren noted, "But we'll be fine so long as we can seal his overlay by August 21. That gives us some time to set things up, but we can't be lax. This time all of Japan is at stake." "And once we've done that," Futaba said, "I'll set off a little trick I set up, exposing Madara as the true culprit for all to see." "This is what we've been waiting for," Morgana said, "A real hacker that can help us in this modern age. And a Stand user to boot. Let's get some rest, then we can start planning our infiltration."

* * *

**July 26.** The group had Mishima post Madara's identity on the Phan-Site as a possible suspect behind the Medjed threat, promising to deal with him before long. Later Makoto talked with the group. "So, it seems Eiko has been dating a host in Shinjuku lately. She even sent me pictures of their date to Tokyo Disneyland." "He sounds suspicious," Morgana noted, "I mean, how much older is he than her?" Makoto nodded. "That's my big concern. I know the usual stigma regarding hosts in Tokyo, but I don't want to make assumptions. So to that end…"

She pointed to Ryuji. "You are gonna be my date as I try to read his character!" Ryuji freaked out. "Me!? But why!?" "Because Ren already has a girlfriend," Makoto explained, "And you're the only other guy I feel I can rely on in this group. No offense, Yusuke." Yusuke shrugged. "I rather doubt I would be useful for catching onto a host's social cues. Plus, Ryuji could more easily get this man to back off if he tried making some more moves, this time on Makoto." "Yeah, that's one more thing that concerns me," Makoto noted, "He only ever calls Eiko 'princess'. There's something off about that…"

* * *

That evening, the group observed Chihaya again. This time she wanted them to be at a fair distance, hoping she would have more confidence this time. The young man who visited her was preparing to get married to his childhood friend, but his boss had offered him a promotion in exchange for marrying his own daughter. "Hmm…," Chihaya murmured, "It looks like refusing this offer could lead to financial ruin. Then again…" Her hand had been glowing. "You really shouldn't be marrying just for money in the first place. If you truly love your childhood friend, you should go for it. Otherwise, someone else will definitely snatch her away from you."

The man clenched his fist, a determined look on his face. "Yes, she is an amazing woman. There's no way I'll let anyone else marry her. I'll find a way to us happy, no matter what!" Once he left, Chihaya called the group over. "Well, it worked," she said, "Now he's destined for financial success and a happy marriage." She chuckled. "At least two kids… I hope he's ready for that." "You mentioned your Stand can even work on your own fate," Ren noted. Chihaya nodded. "I've… Been called a monster in the past because of my clairvoyance. In fact, it was because of that labelling that Fortune Teller manifested in the first place. Hopefully I can break free of that fate soon…"

* * *

**July 27.** With the torrential downpour going on outside, the group decided to simply wait it out in Leblanc. Yusuke was pouring over an art book. He frowned when he spotted a picture of the Mona Lisa. "Something wrong?," Ann asked. "I remember a rumor regarding the Stand-using serial killer Yoshikage Kira," Yusuke explained, "How his fetish for hands got started when he caught a look at the Mona Lisa's hands. Just thinking about it leaves me conflicted, because while it is vulgar, it shows that he did not immediately just fixate on her smile the way most people would." The group spent the evening in Kanda training with Hifumi.

* * *

**July 28.** The group was sitting around reading some manga. "You guys always seem so lax about this," Futaba noted. "If we rush into things it could end badly for us," Sumire pointed out. "Plus, it is summer vacation," Ryuji pointed out, "We gotta get some fun in." "I guess that a good point," Futaba said, "I managed to get a good look at the overlay. It is MASSIVE. It's gonna take hours sorting through it all." She read through her manga. "You guys think One Piece is ever gonna end?" "If it does," Ren said, "Let's hope it doesn't get a crappy sequel like Boruto."

* * *

That evening, Ren met with Mishima at the local diner. "I checked in on that woman Misaki," Mishima said, "She was admitted to the hospital for severe burns. The doctors noted they looked similar to radiation burns, but there was no indication of radiation poisoning." "That would be Queen's doing," Ren admitted, "She noted the Monkey wasn't trying to kill, so she decided to let her off with hospitalization." "That might be for the best," Mishima noted, "It turns out Misaki has a fiance. He knows about her being a warrior, but despite that he's grateful to the Phantoms for sparing her life."

"Oh yeah," Ren said, "I forgot about lives some of these guys lead outside their assassin jobs. Yeah, Misaki's day job is a patisserie, and she and her boyfriend have been living together for five years now. Some of the other assassins might be deserving of life, but if they're serious about trying to kill us we won't hesitate. That reminds me, is there anything new on the Phan-Site?" "A few promising leads," Mishima said, "I'm sorting them to verify which ones are worth pursuing. Most of all we're looking for ones that might be trapped inside Akira's overlay, correct? I'll sort through the requests and see which ones are most likely to be hits."

He sipped his drink. "That reminds me. The other day I heard there was someone suspicious hanging around the planetarium in Ikebukuro disturbing the visitors. Since it's summer vacation, I was thinking we could check it out and see what the deal is." Ren rubbed his chin. "Well, we do still have Madara to deal with, but I'd say we have time for this. Which reminds me… There's a lot of buzz after you exposed his identity on the Phan-Site." Mishima nodded. "Oh yeah, and the supporters of the Phantom Thieves are up in arms against him. Hopefully this'll teach him not to misuse other people's names."

* * *

**July 29.** Ren and Mishima went to Ikebukuro. "So the guy we're looking for has been talking himself a lot," Mishima noted, "All about the 'beauty of the universe' or something like." Ren frowned. "I think I know exactly who fits that description…" Sure enough, it turned out Yusuke was there as well. "Ah, Ren. And Mishima as well. What brings you here?" Mishima sighed. "We came here looking for an eccentric who was bothering the visitors here by talking to himself." Yusuke rubbed his chin. "I suppose I do wind up rambling when watching anything related to beauty. I should start visiting here with others so as not to stand out as much. Speaking of which, the show is about to start."

* * *

That evening Mishima contacted Ren again. 'Yuuki Mishima: So, you remember Takanashi? Well it turns out, he was being harassed by an even bigger bully. That's what caused him to change in the first place. I don't have a name yet, he's too scared to post it, but he did mention he keeps getting met by this guy after school hours. Once vacation's over, you should look into this.' 'Ren Amamiya: Talk about bad timing. Still, Takanashi should be okay while school's out.' 'YM: Yeah, but he's worried about when school returns. Let's not keep him waiting too long.'

* * *

Later Joker was letting Ohya interview him. "I see, so you had a third-party create that website. It's been getting pretty popular as of late, what with the war between you guys and the fake Medjed. So, you're planning on dealing with Madara soon, then." Joker nodded. "We usually take two days with this. One to assess the security level, and another to plan out our infiltration. Once we have the entire area mapped out, including security, we make our move." "This is really good stuff," Ohya said excitedly, "Way better news than what Naoko and the other gossip columnists write. Seriously, entertainment articles are just about selling copies. That's not real news."

"Have you considered going freelance like Frank West?," Joker suggested. Ohya shook her head. "If I did that, I might as well admit she's guilty." Joker raised and eyebrow, and Ohya got flustered. "Oh… Just something about a partner of mine who disappeared. The police think she's an accomplice to a major crime or something. Hah! My ass! That's actually what my other investigation is all about. I've been trying to find her. Anyway, that's neither here nor there." She suddenly got a call and picked up her phone.

After listening for a bit, her eyes widened. "We'll have to cut the interview short! Something important just came up! Lala-chan, put tonight on my tab, alright!?" She ran out, and Joker rubbed his chin in thought. He met the others outside. "What was that all about?," Queen asked. "No idea," Joker admitted, "She was talking about her other investigation." "That reminds me," Queen said, "Tomorrow the movie theater is featuring Yakuza, a movie based on SEGA's popular video game series of the same name. I really wanted to catch it before they switched it out." "Then let's all go together," Skull suggested. The group agreed and headed off for home.

* * *

**July 30.** Makoto had insisted she only wanted to see the movie because it was filmed by an acclaimed director, but it was clear from her clenched fists that she was enjoying every second of the movie. She was a little embarrassed by it when the movie ended. "Sorry about that… I just get so excited watching action movies. Is that weird?" "I thought it was kinda hot…," Ryuji muttered, causing Makoto to giggle. "Really? Well that's interesting…" Ryuji realized what he had just said and blushed. That evening the group spoke with Chihaya for a bit regarding whether or not Madara would carry out his plan early. Luckily, this didn't seem to be the case, but time was still of the essence.

**So yeah, now we know Futaba's Stand. Oracle makes her debut. I'll be talking more about her Stand in Jojo. End of the month is coming up, and I'll be having a one-shot notice on June 01 regarding future projects. So all my followers, keep an eye on your e-mails. Read and review.**


	20. Heist 20: Tomb Raiders

**Hoo boy, I had to spend some time shifting things around on this story, specifically when each aspect is stolen. Anyway, here's the next chapter. We're getting into the new overlay here. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 20: Tomb Raiders

**July 31.** Takemi allowed the group into her clinic. "Something's been very wrong with Oyamada," she explained, "He's been pressuring a lot of my suppliers to stop selling to me. It's like he doesn't know what the medical industry is meant for." She sighed. "I was very sick as a kid, too sick to even attend school. Medicine was all that was keeping me healthy. That's why I became a doctor, to make sure there wasn't another case like me, or Miwa…" She suddenly looked stern. "The chief's full name… Is Shoichi Oyamada. I've already informed the Phan-Site. Please… He needs to be reminded of what's really important." Ren nodded. "We'll take care of it."

* * *

That evening, after Ren got his usual aojiru, the group went to see Chihaya. "I've decided to cancel the Holy Stone business," Chihaya said, "I realize the chairman will be angry but…" "Chairman?," Sumire asked, "What chairman?" "He's the guy I was talking about," Chihaya explained, "The one who tried to sell me on the idea of the Holy Stones' power. He was the first person in the city to see me as more than a monster. You see, I come from a small, traditional village. It's the kind of place that's closed off in the winter because of all the snow. I remember this altar where I…" She shook her head before smiling. "I really shouldn't be talking about this. Anyway, I'll be continuing my regular fortune telling, so I hope you stop by soon."

* * *

**August 01.** Ren stopped by the second-hand shop to buy an old retro gaming system and Gambla Goemon, before hitting the nest level of Legion of Monsters. This let the group grab Tornado Devil, Demonic Warlord, Floodbringer Demon, and a blue blob with multiple faces called Gathering Devil. The group had actually gotten a bunch of dirtied gear in the various overlays, but luckily the laundry next the bathhouse had heavy-duty washers that could easily clean those items. Kawakami agreed to watch over the laundry while the group headed for Kanda. There Hifumi was talking with an older woman. "You finally have an official match against a professional," the woman said, "Make sure this win counts." Hifumi sighed. "Is this one going to try to lose on purpose too?"

The woman looked irate. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She then noticed the group. "So who are these people? More fans?" "No Mother," Hifumi said, "This is the shogi group I mentioned earlier." The woman, Missus Togo, nodded. "I see. Just mind yourself around the boys in this group. Remember, you're not allowed to date. Once you're famous you can get fifty guys like them." "Hey!," Sumire called out, "Ren is one of a kind! And spoken for, by the way!" Hifumi chuckled. "Besides, why I want or need fifty guys? Don't forgot I'm only going through with this to provide for our family. Unlike you, fame doesn't concern me."

Missus Togo sighed. "As long as you understand…" And with that, she left. "So that was your mother," Yusuke said. "She was even more terrifying than Makoto," Ryuji noted. Makoto blushed. "I don't know whether I should feel insulted or flattered." "Maybe both," Futaba quipped, "So this is shogi, huh? I've played a few games online but this is my first IRL shogi board." "Ah, I see you know the game then," Hifumi said with a smile, "That means I won't have to worry about getting you up to speed. Actually, it was my father who first got me into this game. He was a professional shogi player before he became ill from focusing too much on it. Mom always blames this game for taking away her happiness, yet she's okay with letting me play. It's bizarre."

"Not to mention the whole idea of turning you into some sort of shogi idol is kinda bogus," Ann pointed out, "I mean, shogi's not really the first thing that comes to mind when you think of the idol industry." "One more reason why I'm not well-liked in the shogi community," Hifumi admitted, "I meant what I said earlier, I want to be able to use this game to provide for my family. But my mom is turning it into one big stage production, hoping to live vicariously through me. Now then, today I'll be throwing a lot of offensive moves out to help teach you how to escape from unwinnable situations."

* * *

**August 02.** Mishima called Ren to tell him about a new development. 'Yuuki Mishima: So I've been hearing about a corporate manager who keeps claiming the work of his employees. I have the name of the business, but it's a big one and there are several managers.' 'Ren Amamiya: And the employees won't open up? Maybe if they had more liquor in their systems… I know a bar that salarymen frequent in Shinjuku. I'll request a job there and see if I can get some info. Speaking of that, it's been a little quiet among the Zodiac warriors.' 'YM: They're all busy gossiping about Misaki retiring. I haven't been able to pick up any names.'

* * *

After that the group headed for Madara's overlay. The thick doors in the pyramid were sealed rather tightly. "How on earth are we going to get past this?," Mona asked, "Not even Joker's ability to turn intangible can help us since this technically isn't a solid object." "There was a town on the way in," Queen noted, "Let's see if we can find anything there." "I think one of the guards here might have the overlay's map," Oracle said, "I can track it once we get into town." Inside the town were guards dressed in mummy bandages and Egyptian gear. The first had Thief of Tablets, a bird with a lion's head. The second was a humanoid figure holding a bag with a crescent moon for a head, called Envoy of Slumber.

Soon enough, the group came upon what looked like a bandit. "What's bandit doing in this place?," Oracle asked, "I thought everyone here worked for Madara." "Oh you're under the wrong impression," the bandit said, "I'm actually an agent for Akira, sent here to check in on him. There's one in each overlay. I'm surprised you haven't encountered them yet." He held up a papyrus. "But I'm not gonna let you get your hands on this. Raging Bird God!" He summoned a giant bird with a reptilian tail and legs. He made to attack the Phantoms, but quickly got his rear handed to him.

Oracle scanned the papyrus. "Okay, I've got the map. Let's use it to explore the pyramid." However, a surprise came when the Phantoms reentered, as the floor of the entrance gave way and dropped them into a quicksand pit. Luckily, Oracle was able to activate her Stand before falling in and used the tentacles to get them out. Skull breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Oracle." "Can we cut it out with the death traps!?," Mona said irately, "Contrary to popular belief, we cats do NOT have nine lives!" "I think I'll be looking at tentacles in a calmer light from now on," Violet joked. "Did Madara realize we returned?," Fox wondered.

"Doubtful," Queen said, "Otherwise the overlay would have vanished again. More likely he set up this trap for whoever held the map without permission." Joker nodded. "Let's find our way up, before this winds up being our tomb." Oracle shivered. "I get the odd sensation that in some other universe, this might have already been mine…" The group started to climb out of the pit. Along the way was also a guard dog with Chanting Baboon, a white baboon dressed in Egyptian finery and reading a book. Eventually the winding path led to the entrance. "Looks like we have a more stable infiltration point," Queen noted, "Let's enter from here from now on."

The group went back down and into a small chamber where a guard caption noticed them. "So the boss's trap didn't work as planned. No matter… Coffin-borne God!" He summoned a giant sarcophagus with an ornate front. There was something inside with arms, but there was no definite sign of what it was. Whatever, it was, it was weak, forcing the guard to retreat. The next room had a large ballista pointed at a nearby room. Oracle pointed out a nearby button which triggered the ballista, causing light from a mysterious sphere to hit the nearby door.

"That door looked like the ones sealing away the center of the pyramid," Queen noted, "If we can find similar devices, I'll bet we can make them open the doors." As they continued through the overlay, they encountered a guard with She of Life and Death, which resembled an Egyptian priestess. Two rooms in the area had statues of the Egyptian god Anubis, each of them with small gemstones in their hands. These stones were to be placed in two pedestals above the great stairs, shifting the light from a nearby device to open the first door. "So this is how we will be proceeding," Fox noted. The group finally had a chance to reach a safe room before heading to another section of the tomb.

The group continued through the tomb, shutting down a trap to move forward and grabbing a supposedly cursed gem, which really just activated a trap near the switch they had just activated. That same gem let the group disable a trap by placing it in a new statue. "It's been said that Anubis is a guide for the lost," Violet noted, "It would seem Anubis is trying to lead us to our destination. Well… Let's not keep him waiting." Following the path, the Phantoms reached a switch that activated a ballista, smashing open a nearby wall and letting light stream through it to a puzzle.

Solving the puzzle shifted the light source so that it hit the next door, causing it to open. "So far so good," Queen said. "Once we get through all the doors," Joker said, "We'll have a straight shot to the treasure." The next chamber had a nasty surprise down the main corridor, a boulder trap. Luckily, the first usage of it cleared a path across for the group. The mechanism in the back was a complex one. After kicking down a path to one of the slabs that controlled the system, the slab lit up. "It has a code to it," Oracle noted, "B01010. The number of digits corresponds to the number of sarcophagi on each side of the main room.

"Yeah, and they just lit up with holograms," Skull noted. "I guess it's because Madara is a computer expert," Violet said. "So if we start with the blue hologram," Joker said. He turned off the necessary holograms and hit the nearby button, unlocking a door close by. Past it was another slab with R01100 and B10011. "This is reminding me of binary," Queen noted. "Well, Madara is a hacker," Oracle pointed out, "In fact, a lot of this pyramid has shades of modern cyberspace." Getting the code right and hitting the button turned on the trap with the boulders, put pushing it a second time only made it go faster until it broke down.

Luckily there was a means of getting over the boulders and continuing along the path until group reached another puzzle. Solving it allowed them to get through yet another door. "It feels like we're nearing the end," Fox noted, "I think now would be a good time to retreat temporarily and finish this another time." Joker nodded. "Now we have a better understanding of the security in this place. Let's head back. We could all use some rest." Once back in reality, the group called Kawakami to their hideout so they could get a energizing massage.

* * *

Now full of energy, Ren got to work helping Lavenza. "You should know I have been able to strengthen my Stand thanks to the efforts of you and your friends to weaken Legion of Monsters," she said, "I can now make use an Electric Chair to turn Stand energy into items. Now then, let's see what else we can use." She thought it might be possible to gain further power by stealing Captivating Dancer. Ren got to work, creating the needed energy to steal the aspect. "Excellent," Lavenza said, "It seems I am able to achieve greater power. Now I can use the Guillotine to fuse even more shards at once, up to six in total. Your diligence as a thief shows. Next let's try stealing Misnamed Taoist."

While grabbing this one, Ren was able to obtain Perverted Lancer. "Excellent," Lavenza complimented, "It appears many are getting drawn into your fate, whether they chose to or not. Still, it seems your path is clear, though not free from obstacles. And I can sense a certain fate closing in, one that will align you with the very fate of the world." Before leaving, Ren grabbed Immortal Firebird, King of the East, and Righteous Protector. "Every new shard weakens Akira more and more," Lavenza noted, "Before long his Stand will be cleaned out."

* * *

That evening, Ren mentioned the contents of the bag to Iwai. Iwai didn't seem angry, but looked around to make sure there were no other customers. "Follow me to the back." Inside, Ren noticed a strange cauldron in the center of the room. "What's this?," he muttered. Testing a theory, he summoned W Boiled Xtreme. Iwai nodded. "Yep, I figured you had one. With the kinds of goods you've been selling me I figured you had to have used a Stand to get them. And those things all go in my own Stand right here…" He pointed to the cauldron. "Thrift Shop. It takes the items I put into it and makes perfectly detailed replicas of actual weapons."

"They've been pretty handy too," Ren noted, taking out his pistol and aiming at the wall, focusing his Stand through it. The shot didn't damage anything since it wasn't a physical blast, but the implication was not lost on Iwai. "I was wondering why you needed that gear… Listen, if you're willing to do a few chores around the shop for me, and maybe help me out with a little business I have elsewhere, I can introduce you to the special menu. Normally it's really expensive, the items often costing millions of yen. But considering you're a frequent customer I can offer a significant discount." Ren smirked. "Very well. I think we have a deal." They shook hands.

* * *

**August 03.** Ren started the day on his game console playing the first part of Gambla Goemon. That evening he went to Shinjuku to grab the books Flowerpedia and Game Secrets before working with Iwai. He was meeting a yakuza named Masa at the diner. Ren was supposed to wait for a signal and call Iwai. The others were there as well in case backup was needed. Ren overheard how Iwai wanted to meet up with an old friend named Tsuda, and that it had to look like a coincidence so that Tsuda wouldn't get suspicious. When he gave a little cough, Ren took that as the signal to call him.

"Sorry, this is work related," Iwai said, "I need to take this elsewhere." Once he was in the bathroom, he told Ren, 'Stay on the phone so I can hear Masa.' Masa had called someone, Tsuda as it turned out. "Yeah Boss, I was just talking with Iwai. He said he wanted to bury the hatchet, but I think he's on to that big deal of yours. Probably wants to squeeze ya for money. No… No! I wasn't implying-" He winced as there was a faint sound of someone yelling in his ear. "Yes, Boss. Sorry, I won't question your judgement again." He quickly left. 'Nice work kid,' Iwai said, 'Go ahead and order whatever you like. It'll be on me. I already cleared it with the waitress.' Ren hung up, then got a call from Mishima inviting him to Harajuku. Ren decided it might be fun to go.

* * *

**August 04.** Ren and Mishima were on Takenoko Street, and the pace was bustling. "Why did you come here in the first place?," Ren asked. "I was hoping to get some idea on the public opinion of the Phantom Thieves," Mishima explained. "Oh, hey Ren," Ryuji called out, approaching the duo, "And Mishima too." "What are you doing here?," Mishima asked. "I was hoping to get some new workout clothes," Ryuji explained, "But they were all used, and smelled way too much. Hey, since we're all here, wanna grab a bite?" "I guess we did come all this way," Mishima agreed. Ren nodded. "The best way to get to know a place is to know its food."

* * *

That evening, Ren was able to catch the game show again. This time the question was whether taking money from a lost wallet or joyriding but returning the car counted as larceny. "Joyriding but returning the car," Ren noted, "Since you're using up the gas and wearing down the tires, it counts even if you return the car itself. Taking money from a lost wallet is just theft by finding." "How do you know so much about law?," Morgana asked when he saw the answer was right. "You need to know these things in our business," Ren pointed out, "Makes it easier for the lawyers should you ever need them."

Later the group headed for Chihaya's booth in Shinjuku. As it happened, she was speaking with a young man. "I know the chairman is concerned Tokoda," Chihaya said, "But he needs to realize that none of the stones are working as intended." The man, Tokoda apparently, looked sullen. "Please, Maiden. Our group is still looking to you for guidance." "And I'm giving it," Chihaya pointed out, "But with my own power and my own advice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting with a few friends right now." She nodded to the group, and Tokoda looked them over. "I see. Very well."

He walked off, and the group approached. "Who was that?," Ann asked. "Someone I know," Chihaya said, "He's part of a group that was using the Holy Stones. I think most of them don't realize the stones don't even work." "Why would he call you 'Maiden'?," Yusuke asked, "Seems a rather odd nickname." Chihaya sighed. "it's a title… One I deeply regret… But I don't wish to talk about it right now. The important thing is, I've been helping a lot of clients free of charge lately to make up for selling them fake stones. Unfortunately, I don't really have the money to pay them all back. Most of it went to that group." Before the group headed home, Yusuke invited Ren to see the movie Les Miserable. Ren nodded in agreement.

* * *

**August 05.** The movie turned out pretty good, all things considered. In the lobby, Yusuke was still talking about it. "I must admit I was more into the artistry of the scenery than the actual plot." "That's fine," Ren said, "I'm not really concerned. That said, it was an excellent production. It makes me wonder why the French Revolution was not as successful as the American Revolution. I mean, on the surface it worked, but ultimately what was created was no democracy." "It has been said that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions," Yusuke noted, "Anyway, let's meet up later, shall we?"

* * *

That evening, Mishima called in with another request. 'Yuuki Mishima: It looks like there's been several cases of assault in the Shibuya Underground Mall. Unfortunately I can't get a name, no one knows who it is. It might be possible to find a name if you go undercover and listen to the rumors spreading around.' 'Ren Amamiya: As it happens I have a part-time job at the flower shop in that mall. I'll go there and check things out. Most people don't pay attention to workers. I'll have that name before long.' 'YM: Thanks. I'm still keeping my ear to the ground in other matters.'

* * *

Ren and Mishima met up at the Hilton, on Ren's tab. "So that woman Misaki," Mishima said, "I kinda read up a little bit on her. Turns out for a warrior, she hasn't really killed that many people. In fact, she's most often called in to _stop_ wars, rather than fight in them. Her ability to talk people into peace is interesting." "But not foolproof," Ren pointed out, "Some people don't want to believe that what she suggests will truly lead to peace for a number of reasons. In fact, the first time me and Sumire 'beat' her it wasn't so much that we defeated her in battle as we did what she was unable to do… Get two countries to stop fighting over a territory."

"How did you pull that off?," Mishima asked. "Misaki had been called in settle talks, but found they were getting nowhere. But she noticed that the armies were made up of descendants of that territory, which had once been a country in its own right. She convinced these people to reform the country, hoping that would shut up both dignitaries trying to argue over territorial rights." "But it didn't work," Mishima reasoned. "Not from anything she did," Ren clarified, "But the incident got the attention of the Speedwagon Foundation, who got the new country allies from the UN, which helped when the other two countries teamed up to try and declare the new country rebellious. But there was another reason they were there."

He leaned back. "And it all has to do with two different heists Joker and Violet pulled off. As it happened, both countries' dignitaries had purchased two different treasures, not realizing they were part of the Joestar collection. A pair of identical jeweled masks created by one Lyegrove Joestar. However, one of the masks was made with fine glass beads instead of real jewels, and both countries swore they had the real mask. They invested quite a lot of money into these treasures without also purchasing insurance. So if they had been stolen, it would have bankrupted the two countries. Once me and Sumire found the treasures, we came up with an ingenious scheme. We sent a calling card to each country, signed individually instead of as a pair."

He chuckled. "Like clockwork, the two countries brought the two treasures to a predictable spot we knew we could more easily infiltrate. Had they chosen to leave the treasures where they were, it would have been near impossible. Needless to say we made off with the treasures and left both countries too bankrupt to continue an expensive military campaign against the new country and its allies. Thus we showed that we could do what Misaki couldn't… Make two stubborn political officials stop fighting. That's how we beat her the first time." Mishima stared in awe. "I had no idea you guys could be so amazing!"

**Great to still be getting these out. Anyway, that's all for this chapter. I finally got down to writing out the Stands from this story written in my archive file, which I use to copy and paste onto Jojo New Universe as needed. Read and review.**


	21. Heist 21: Digital Shutdown

**Not much to say here. The gang dives into the overlay for this arc. Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Juni Taisen.**

Heist 21: Digital Shutdown

**August 06.** Ren got a contact from Mishima early that day. 'Yuuki Mishima: We got a hit with a name on the Phan-Site. A student from our school is working at a part-time job, and his manager is accusing him of stealing fifty-thousand yen from the till. However, when I looked into it, it turns out that the manager is the only one who ever checks the register, and the other staff members have often seen him taking the money out.' 'Ren Amamiya: So the manager may be the real thief.' 'YM: That seems likely. His name is Nozomi Odo. I've already sent the warning. I've also got the word on two more Zodiacs. Sumihiko Tsujiie and Kanae Aira.' 'RA: Sheep and Tiger… Thanks for the info.'

* * *

Ren decided to start working at Rafflesia to see if anyone would mention the name of the one assaulting people. As it turned out, he would get his answer from Hanasaki once his shift was over. "Hey, be careful on the way home, alright? There's been a lot of assaults lately. Just two days ago a man was hospitalized after getting attacked by someone." Ren raised an eyebrow. "Any suspects in the case?" "Not yet," Hanasaki said, "But the rumor is that a thug by the name of Taizo Naguri is responsible." Ren nodded and informed Mishima, who sent the warning out.

* * *

That evening, Iwai had Ren working at the airsoft shop as a part-timer, to make it less suspicious that he was always hanging. "I thought it might be a good idea to let you know what you're getting into," Iwai said, "You may have already figured this out, but that guy Tsuda is a part of the yakuza, specifically the Hashiba Clan." "I've heard the name," Ren noted, "They're basically the right hand of the Kuzuryu." Iwai nodded. "I also used to be part of the clan, but I got out. Now Tsuda has been putting pressure on me for some reason. You notice how I haven't had many other customers? There's been a rumor online that I've been selling shady knock-offs."

"That explains why you wanted to find him," Ren realized, "But you do realize the risks, right?" Iwai nodded. "Obviously. But I need to put this feud between us to bed. Tsuda's… He's not the man he used to be. Something's been wrong with him for a while now, and I can't shake what that might be." Just then, a young man Ren's age walked into the store. "Um… Hey there…" Iwai sighed. "Kaoru, I already told you. This is a delicate work environment. Just head home and start studying for exams. I'll be home shortly." The boy, Kaoru, nodded and left. "Who was that?," Ren asked. "My son," Iwai replied, "He's a good kid, but maybe a little too eager to help sometimes…"

* * *

**August 07.** After his usual routine on Sunday, Ren called the group in to continue their infiltration of Madara's overlay. The next chamber held some grand statues in a vast room. "Incredible," Fox said, "Whatever else you can say about Madara, you can't fault his sense of authenticity. It's as if we really did step into Ancient Egypt." "Let's not sit around staring," Oracle reminded him, "We still have a few guards roaming around." Moving the corridors, the group found a few buttons hidden in sarcophagi, revealing a gem needed to access a cybernetic walkway and firing off a ballista to open a wall.

One of the hallways also held the Stone of Scone. In long chamber, the group ran into the guard with Coffin-borne God again, this time with Cavern Snakeman and Slithering Snakewoman. The group was was quick to force him to retreat while grabbing the other two shards. Nearby was another gem that allowed the group to activate more light paths. "Are we sure these aren't going to vanish on us?," Panther asked. "It's okay," Oracle assured her, "It's basically hard-light. The only way to shut it off is to remove the gem, since it's wired into the security." The group eventually reached the final puzzle, which allowed them to pass through the final set of doors into the main burial chamber.

After a winding set of crazy pathways, during which they found a humanoid jackal dressed like a priest called Bearer of the Scales, they finally reached the center of the pyramid. The treasure took the image of a burial mask that appeared to be laden with gold. "This must be the physical manifestation of Walk Like an Egyptian," Mona noted. "Now we have all we need," Joker decided, "Queen, can you inform Sae that we're ready to make our move on Madara? I'll let everyone know when it's time to send the calling card. But we'll make sure all of Tokyo knows we're doing this. So in addition to sending the calling card to Madara directly, we'll make a big spectacle on Shibuya's jumbotrons." Oracle grinned. "Leave that part to me. There won't be a single person in Tokyo who won't know we're moving."

* * *

That evening Kawakami helped the group with her special massage, after which they went to check on Chihaya. She was arguing with a man her own age. "I'm telling you Fukurai, I don't need to keep selling those stones. If I really have to make it up with fines, then keep in mind my business is actually better than ever without them." The man, Fukurai apparently, seemed perturbed. "Do you really want to go back to being labelled as a monster? Or have you forgotten who helped you when you were working in a club?" "Quit exaggerating!," Chihaya shouted, "I only walked into one and you happened to show up! You're the one who jumped to the conclusion that I was working there!"

Ren noticed Fukurai's eye twitch. He and the group walked over. "Something the matter?," Ren asked. Fukurai clamed down immediately. "Apologies. My name is Fukurai, chairman of the ADP, Assembly of the Divine Power. I was just trying to speak with our Maiden of Relief." "Again with the Maiden shit," Ryuji muttered, "What's wrong with just calling her Chihaya? We do it all the time." Fukurai narrowed his eyes. "We'll speak of this at a later time…" He walked off. Chihaya sighed in relief. "This is as good as entrapment… Seriously, what happened to him? He was so sweet when we first met… Anyway, sorry you guys had to see that." She continued to tell them about how her business was booming.

* * *

**August 08.** Over the last few days there had been buzz about one company or another getting information leaked. It was clear Madara was prepping for his big action. However, as he continued typing on his keycard, he heard something get slipped under the door of his apartment. "What the…?" As he picked up the envelope on the floor, he heard the news come on. 'A mysterious video of Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, has appeared on jumbotrons across Shibuya. We now give you live coverage of the video recording.'

Madara looked shocked as the video played. 'People of Tokyo, listen well. I'm sure you've been curious as to the silence and mysterious leaks occurring over the last few days. But it will all end today! Already we have made our move to deal with the false Medjed! And to that pretender, and I'm sure you know who you are, go ahead and open the letter we gave you.' Now curious, Madara opened the envelope, only to get enraged when he saw the calling card. Nearby at Leblanc, Futaba grinned as she held up a copy, with more of them scattered across Yongen. "Madara Rengakakusui, we are the Phantom Thieves, Joker, Violet, Skull, Mona, Panther, Fox, Queen, and Oracle. Today we plunder the burial mask within your tomb." She chuckled. "Don't mess with the original Medjed…"

* * *

The group quickly made their up to the burial chamber, where Madara was waiting. "You just had to interrupt me… It was gonna be the storm of the century! Bringing down both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves, two of the biggest thorns in our sides!" "I gotta admit you stumped us for a bit there," Joker quipped, "But in the end you really should have considered that we'd already be looking for a skilled hacker." Madara growled. "Looks like I'll have to deal with this personally. Walk Like an Egyptian!" Suddenly the roof of the pyramid was knocked off brick by brick by a giant flying version of the Sphinx.

The stone being flew back and launched windstorms with its wings. "It's flying out of the range of our Stands!," Fox realized. "I got this," Oracle assured him. Her Stand flew over the back of the pyramid and digitally created a ballista. "What!?," Madara said in shock, "How did you do that!? This is MY overlay!" "Never underestimate Warera Omou," Oracle quipped, "Reality hacking in this virtual realm is easy as pie." She paused. "The baked good, not the math concept… Though I do know pi to five hundred places." "Point is we can nail that thing!," Violet pointed out, "Fox, you're our best shot!"

Fox nodded and manned the ballista. Skull and Queen attacked Madara to keep him at bay while Joker, Mona, and Violet fired their powers at the Stand to keep it busy. Soon enough, Fox had a clear sight and fired a shot loaded with ice, impacting the Stand causing it to land on the side of the pyramid, breaking part of it off to reveal a sarcophagus. "That must hold the burial mask!," Mona realized, "Now's the time to pour it on and steal the treasure!" The thieves leapt into the air, each charged with their own element. "Surprise Drive!" "Just Live More!" "Life is Showtime!" "Switch On!" "Anything Goes!" "Be The One!" "W Boiled Xtreme!"

Madara cried out as his Stand got struck over and over, the attacks cracking open the sarcophagus and revealing the burial mask. Joker took out one of his cards and struck the mask with it. Instantly the overlay began to crumble until Madara was left in his apartment. Just as he was coming out of his stupor, he heard a sudden cry of, "Search warrant!" That's when his door was smashed open and several SWAT officers barged into his house. "Madara Rengakakusui! We have a warrant for your arrest under suspicion of connections to the Medjed threat!" Outside, the people of Yongen were looking in amazement at the sight of the Phantoms on top of the apartment, vanishing before the police could notice them.

* * *

Futaba flopped down on her bed back home. "That was the craziest thing I ever did. Anyway, I'm gonna spend some time fixing all the damage Madara did. Under the Phantoms' name, of course. That way everyone Akira's little scheme will completely backfire on him. It'll probably take a few days, though. Madara was really busy." "Don't forget to take a few breaks if you need to," Makoto said, "We still have other allies to check in on every once in a while. And stop by the hideout if you find yourself feeling sluggish. I'm sure Kawakami can help fix that." Futaba nodded. "Definitely." She got started on her computer.

* * *

After getting recharged, Ren decided to head for the Velvet Room. "Your timing is impeccable," Lavenza said, "I believe I can attain further mastery by having you steal the shard known as Spinster of Life. This one might be a little complicated." Once this was accomplished, Lavenza nodded in satisfaction. "As you continue to bond with your confidants, the power of the Arcana grows." "Arcana?," Ren asked in confusion. "Much like the journey to Egypt," Lavenza explained, "You and the others represent the Major Arcana. The difference is instead of the Star, Hermit, Magician, Hierophant, Chariot, Emperor, and Fool fighting against the others, all are working as one."

She indicated herself. "For example, I represent the Strength, Master Igor represents the Fool, and you represent the World. Your friends represent the Magician, Chariot, Lovers, Emperor, Priestess, and Hermit. Sumire is an outlier, but there are other, lesser known Arcana from different decks. The closest I would place her is the Faith Arcana from the Visconti-Sforza deck. With the various confidants you have made, you also have access to the Hierophant, Justice, Fortune, Hanged, Death, Temperance, Devil, Star, Moon, Sun, and Judgement. Only the Empress and Tower remain to be discovered. But they may not be so far away."

* * *

Later Ren and the group was meeting with Mishima at the diner. "Gotta say, with the recent arrest of Madara, the Phan-Site been practically exploding," Mishima said with pride, "I've been looking into a possible target. Sounds a little too flashy, even for the Phantom Thieves. But if the info is legit, it could be a gold mine." "Hey Mishima!," called out a young man's voice. Mishima looked surprised at the trip of boys approaching. "Akiyama?" "I almost didn't notice you," Akiyama said with a smug grin, "Can't believe you're hanging out with such cool kids. Guess you gotta add one to zero eventually. You're also looking a little different these days. Something good happen? Maybe finally get a girlfriend?"

"No girlfriend," Mishima said, "But I did get a starting position on my school's volleyball team. Maybe you've heard of it. I'm going to Shujin academy right now." Akiyama looked impressed. "Oh yeah… That's the school with all those expert students that could rival Hope's Peak, isn't it? I heard a real life Olympic medalist is one of the PE teachers. Well, see ya around." He and his buddies walked off. "Nice cover," Ann admitted, "But why didn't you tell him about the Phan-Site?" "You guys are trying to stay on the down-low," Mishima pointed out, "I think it best if the same hold true for anyone working with you. So I told him something that actually happened but wasn't really why I was feeling more confidant lately." Ren grinned. "Very sneaky…"

* * *

**August 09.** The group headed for Seaside Park to spend the day, only to find something interesting. Mika was speaking with staff members from the modeling agency. "What's this about?," Ann asked. Mika saw Ann. "You remember those models that were going missing from their shoots. Well, that was all me. I needed a way into this business, but what you said the other day was an eye-opener. I've always thought that using shortcuts in this business was lame, but your words reminded me that I was being a big hypocrite. Besides, they would have found out sooner or later just from my emails."

Ann smiled. "You know, you remind me a lot of those female villains I used to look up to. So, we ready to compete fairly?" Mika shook Ann's hand. "Definitely. That will prove once and for all who's the better model." They spent the rest of the day completing the shoot, after which Ann felt satisfied. "Well, it'll be a long time before I can really claim the top spot, but I'll get there a little at a time. In the meantime, I can properly focus on other things." That evening, the group invited Chihaya to Jinbocho so she find more books to help out her customers.

* * *

**August 10.** The group was having lunch at Ogikubo. Ryuji was really happy about the track team ditching Yamauchi. "So it turns out we're getting into the meet at the end of the year," he said, "A lot of the guys have been noticing how much faster I've been getting." "I think it's because all the running around we do in our secret lives helps build your leg muscles," Makoto noted. Futaba was busy slurping up the ramen. "Wow, I never thought I'd find a meal I liked as much as curry." Ryuji chuckled. "It seems the other team I'm with is growing as well. Honestly, I'm glad I got started with this. Some things you just can't ignore…"

* * *

That evening, Ren went to Crossroads as himself. Ohya wasn't there, but so much the better. Ren spoke to Lala about getting a job. "Oh so you want to work here for a few night?," Lala asked, "I can allow that. Ah, allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Lala Escargot. Now, as for what the work entails. As you're underage, you won't be handling any of the alcohol. I'll take care of serving the customers myself. You just need to do a few chores around the bar. Washing dishes, clearing tables, the usual. Oh, and some customers can get a bit unruly. A mixture of bad work days and alcohol, you understand. But they know better than to start a fight here, so talking to them will get them to calm down if they start to act up."

Ren put on the simple apron and got to work. There was a scary-looking customer who wanted to vent, but Ren patiently listened to him. Once the bar was empty, Lala approached Ren. "I saw you speaking with Yasutora just now. He's one of my regulars, and not many people can talk with him because of how scary he looks. I gotta say, I'm impressed you were able to listen without running off. There's definitely something special about you, kid. Anyway, you should be getting home soon. Shinjuku is a rather dangerous place at night, even for someone like you." Ren nodded, though he was disappointed that he didn't find any information on that manager.

* * *

**August 11.** Mountain Day. Ren got another request from Mishima. 'Yuuki Mishima: We got a tough one here… There's been sighting of dead or injured cats all over Central Street lately.' 'Ren Amamiya: Morgana will definitely find this one personal.' 'YM: No doubt. Only problem is, I can't get a name. Not because anyone's scared of the guy, in fact they're so outraged they're trying to find out. This guy's just that elusive.' 'RA: If they're looking for info… I have a part-time job at the Central Street convenience store. If I work there enough days, I might be able to get a name for you.' 'YM: Sounds good, keep me posted.'

* * *

The manager was glad to have Ren start working, explaining how payment worked depending on how Ren acted around the customers. In addition, he was learning from a senior employee named Nanami Shibuya. Ren wondering if that was a joke name since they were in Shibuya. "She seems nice," Morgana noted, "And it looks like you learned a lot. Shame we didn't get any info on that cat abuser. The sooner we can deal with him, the better I'll feel. I will find justice for my fellow felines!" Ren chuckled as they returned home after the shift was done.

* * *

That evening, Chihaya decided to mention a few things to the group. "So, the reason I left my village… It involves the reason why I was called a monster. See, when I was younger I was able to predict an earthquake that would have devastated our population had we been there. People hailed me as a messenger of God… Until it kept happening, and they thought I was a monster making these earthquakes happened. My house got stones thrown through the windows regularly, and eventually it was burned down. I knew I had to leave."

"That's horrible," Ann said. Chihaya nodded. "I came to the city and decided to start learning how to tell fortunes, somehow sensing that running away from my gift would change my fate. As I learned more and more, Fortune Teller awoke within me. It wasn't long after that Fukurai met me in that club. He claimed to be a psychic, and at first I believed him since he knew I was from out of town. But when he said he could take me away from my club job, I got suspicious. Then there's his little ADP. See, it's more than just the Holy Stones. He may not be psychic, but he has a gift for brainwashing people."

"That must be why he has so many followers," Ren noted, "I had Mishima look up the ADP online. It's a massive network." Chihaya nodded. "Right now, the fates of all those people is falling to ruin. Thanks to my Stand I know how it can be changed, but first I need to learn more about Fukurai. This will likely take some time. I'll let you know when I find something. Stopping him actions will likely take the same action you took with Uchimura." "Just let us know when you're for us to make a move," Sumire assured her, "But be careful. His brainwashing sounds dangerous to get near."

**Things are building up little by little. And before long we'll be getting more interesting twists to the story. Read and review.**


End file.
